¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?
by MarigrinLuna
Summary: Capítulo 15: Cabello. Nami siempre había llevado el cabello corto, ¿Por que tomó la decisión de dejarlo crecer?. Colección de one-shots sobre LuNa. Momentos especiales a lo largo de sus vidas y las ocurrencias de sus Nakamas en el interior del Thousand Sunny. Un montón de risas, ternura, romanticismo y lágrimas. ¡Disfruten!
1. Llanto y ¿Canto?

**¡Hola! Les quiero comentar de este nuevo proyecto. Comenzaré a subir one-shots de One Piece, especialmente LuNa. La idea es subir de toooodos los temas posibles (aclaro que no escribo suculencias, por lo que los Lemons y relacionados a letra M no entran en mis manos), debo admitir que soy muy trágica para escribir, amo el sufrimiento c:**

 **Si tienen sugerencias e ideas, ¡Todas son bienvenidas! Con eso dicho, los invito a leer.**

Época: Año 5 de la Nueva Era, 5 años luego de la Gran Guerra por el One Piece.

 **Llanto y ¿Canto?**

Era media noche, el suave balanceo del barco meciéndose en las olas era la perfecta oportunidad de relajarse y dormir pacíficamente. La noche estrellada se veía resplandeciente y el caluroso día de verano mantenía a todos atontadamente dormidos. La brisa hacía que la bandera flameante de los Sombrero de Paja se moviera al compás de las olas, pacíficamente.

Todo era paz y armonía, excepto para una pareja.

El bebé hacía pequeños pucheros y se largaba a llorar, no un llanto fuerte y molesto, si no que uno suave y triste. El pequeño pecho se movía rítmicamente en fuertes respiros mientras se ahogaba en las tristes lágrimas, apretaba los puñitos con fuerza mientras su carita arrugada mostraba angustia y miedo.

— ¿Qué te sucede cariño? — La joven madre lo mecía con amor en sus brazos. Intentaba detener sus angustiosos llantos aún media dormida, sentada contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Seguramente tiene hambre. —El padre cansado y frustrado tapó su rostro con la almohada para amortiguar el sonido e intentar seguir durmiendo.

—Pero si le di hace menos de una hora Luffy… —Su esposa lo miró cansadamente, después de todo, el bebé los había despertado del pacífico sueño que no había podido conciliar hace ya varios días.

—Es un Monkey, Nami… —Se sacó la almohada del rostro, se recostó mirando el techo mientras pasaba sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza y luego miró a la mujer, como si sus palabras fueran la respuesta a todas las incógnitas del universo. Nami le devolvió la mirada por un par de segundos, y luego suspiró derrotada.

—Maldita sea tu genética… —Le susurró molesta mientras comenzaba a retirar de su hombro el fino hilo del camisón de seda que llevaba, hasta rebelar su pecho. Con delicadeza, acercó al pequeño, quien comenzó a beber silenciándose de inmediato.

Con una suave sonrisa, Luffy se levantó de su posición y posó su cabeza en el desnudo hombro de la navegante, cerrando los ojos mientras ella alimentaba a su hijo. Un par de minutos más tarde el pequeño se retiró satisfecho, y tras ser mecido con cariño por un rato, sucumbió al mundo de los sueños.

Nami lo acomodó suavemente a su lado y se recostó de espalda a su esposo, quien la recibió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su ya estrecha cintura. Luffy acercó el cuerpo de la navegante al suyo y cerró los ojos pacíficamente, colocando su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, respirando su dulce aroma. Nami se dejó abrazar con fuerza, escuchó los suaves ronquidos de Luffy y con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa, cerró también los ojos para volver a dormir.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando los fuertes llantos del bebé volvieron a despertar a los padres. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron del susto y pudo jurar que casi se le salieron del rostro. La colorina volvió a tomar al pequeño en brazos y con cara llena de confusión, examinó su pequeño.

—Ahora sí que no sé qué es lo que quiere…

Ronquidos.

Nami levantó su mano echa puño, y golpeó la cabeza de su esposo para despertarlo. A pesar de los años, algunas cosas no cambiaban…

— ¡Nami! ¿¡Qué rayos te sucede?! —Se acarició la cabeza con dolor, reclamando a su esposa, provocando que los llantos del bebé se intensificaran.

—¡Ayúdame! Yo también tengo sueño idiota. —Luffy acercó el rostro a su pequeño hijo, rosando su mejilla con sus azabachados cabellos. Lo miró con molestia y cansancio y le habló molesto.

—Ya para con el lloriqueo Alphonse, que papá quiere dormir… —Como si no fuera lo suficientemente insensible para un bebé, abrió más la boca. —O si no, mamá te dejará solo en la cubierta para que aprendas a no llorar como una niñit-

Un fuerte golpe volvió a chocar con su cabeza.

— ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! —La mujer apretó el agarre en su pequeño y miró asesinamente a Luffy.

— ¡Era una broma Nami! —Molesto, se volvía a sobar la cabeza en silencio. Su esposa tendía a ser exageradamente agresiva algunas veces, por suerte, menos que cuando eran más jóvenes.

Los llantos del pequeño seguían y ninguno de los primerizos padres sabía qué hacer. Intentaron hablarle, darle nuevamente de comer, incluso mudarlo. Nami le mostraba coloridos y tintineantes juguetes y objetos para llamar su atención, Luffy hacía extrañas caras, pero nada lograba calmarlo. La colorina suspiró cansada, vio cómo su esposo comenzaba a tambalearse del sueño y sin saber que más hacer con el ahora fuerte y ruidoso llanto del pequeño, se levantó de la cama con él en brazos.

— ¿A dónde van? —La adormilada voz de Luffy le preguntó preocupado.

—Lo llevaré afuera para que puedas dormir un poco… sé lo cansado que estás. Solo descansa, volveremos luego. —Le sonrió con cariño, besó rápidamente su mejilla y tomando una manta, salió de la habitación con el pequeño Alphonse. El padre se quedó en silencio escuchando como los llantos y la dulce voz de Nami consolando a su hijo se hacía cada vez más lejanos. Con el ceño fruncido, se acostó nuevamente. Un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo sin el calor de su esposa y trató de conciliar el sueño, completamente en vano. Sin su compañía, ya no podía dormir por mucho que el sueño lo estuviera matando.

* * *

Nami caminaba de un lado a otro en el césped del Sunny. A pesar de que el llanto no había parado, este se volvió más bajo, convirtiéndose en quejidos y lágrimas de pena.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy cariño? Tal vez tuviste una pesadilla… —Llegó a la barandilla del barco y contempló el mar con calma. Era una noche calurosa, pero la fresca brisa era completamente refrescante. Su largo cabello anaranjado se elevaba en sintonía con el viento mientras seguía caminando por la cubierta, meciendo a su bebé. Con el sonido del mar, el pequeño comenzó a calmarse. Pero no duró ni unos segundos, el llanto realmente no cesaba.

—Ya mi amor… calma… —Lo mecía con delicadeza sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza.

* * *

Luffy aún intentaba dormir. Giraba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Se tapaba con las sábanas y luego se destapaba. Abrazaba la almohada, luego la alejaba. Miró el techo resignado y dio un bufido de resignación. Definitivamente ya no volvería a dormir hasta que Nami y Alphonse volvieran. Agarró la sábana nuevamente para taparse, cuando una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos. Se sentó en la cama y miró la puerta, prestando atención.

Una dulce canción sonaba a lo lejos. Casi como si fuera hipnóticamente llamativa, se levantó de la cama, se puso su sombrero y salió de la habitación a pasos lentos. La oscuridad invadía el barco y los fuertes ronquidos de sus Nakamas le indicaban que no habían despertado por los fuertes llantos de su hijo. El silencio era abrumante, pero se volvió cálido cuando la dulce melodía volvió. Asomándose al balcón que daba a la cubierta, la imagen lo dejó perplejo.

Su hermosa mujer estaba apoyada en la barandilla, con su pequeño en brazos mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho, cantando melodiosamente.

" _Las flores que florecen en primavera_

 _Y el cielo que se expande en el verano_

 _Graban un resplandor_

 _En el interior de mi corazón."_

Su suave canto inundó de calidez a Luffy, quien se quedó de pie mirándola con una boba sonrisa enamorada desde el balcón. Apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos, apoyado a la barandilla y observó a su bella esposa cantar.

" _Aunque cierro la ventana_

 _En días lluviosos_

 _Mi corazón rebosa con una luz_

 _Que llega desde las nubes."_

Hipnotizado, miraba como su anaranjado y largo cabello se balanceaba al compás de la fresca brisa. El sedoso camisón rojo se aferraba perfectamente a las esbeltas curvas que poseía, mientras que sus ojos achocolatados estaban puestos en su pequeño mientras seguía con su canto. Caminaba lento de un lado a otro mientras mecía al ahora dormido bebé.

" _Felicidad, tristeza_

 _Lo abrazaré todo y caminare_

 _Eso es lo que conecta_

 _Fuertemente_

 _Nuestras manos."_

Miró su esposa e hijo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era al tenerlos.

Nami, la mujer que antes de convertirse en su compañera de vida siempre fue su leal Nakama, su mejor amiga y su compañera de aventuras, ahora era su actual esposa, amante, y su Reina. Ella era todo lo contrario a él; delicada, inteligente y ordenada. Pero esa era la razón del por qué era perfecta para él. Nami era quien lo hacía pisar firmemente en tierra y la que lo había ayudado a completar su sueño, guiándolo por el peligroso y salvaje Grand Line.

Y como si no fuera lo suficiente feliz, con su sueño completo, ahora tenía a su hijo Alphonse. Con solo tres meses de vida, el pequeño tenía un parecido obvio en cuanto a energía y apetito. Sabía lo difícil sería criarlo en la situación en que estaban, peor aun cuando se trataba del barco del Rey de los Piratas. Pero hizo el juramento de protegerlos, aun que le costara la vida, este era ahora su nuevo sueño. Después de todo, el pequeño era un regalo del destino, el fruto del amor entre capitán y navegante, y la señal de que el legado de los D continuará hasta el fin de los tiempos.

" _Una lejana, lejana voz_

 _Me guía_

 _Como una sonrisa_

 _Como una canción_

 _Con el sonido resonante del viento."_

Nami, Alphonse y sus Nakamas eran su familia, eran su todo, y algunas veces se le olvidaba completamente agradecer al destino por habérselos dado.

— ¿Luffy? —La suave voz de su esposa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse completamente en ella. La luna brillaba dándole un luminoso y bello color a su curioso rostro, mirándolo con sus achocolatados ojos desde la hierba de la cubierta. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—No podía dormir si no estabas ahí…—Le respondió despreocupadamente. Nami le sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba bajo el mástil, palmeando a su lado, indicándole a su marido que la acompañara.

Estirando los brazos, Luffy agarró la parte alta del mástil fuertemente y se impulsó a él. Antes de golpearse, apoyó las piernas y se deslizó hasta la parte baja, cayendo sentado al lado de su esposa. Bajó la vista el pequeño y se percató de lo relajado y pacifico que ahora lucía luego del arrullo de Nami. Con el sonido de las suaves olas, acercó a la chica contra su cuerpo, agarrándola desde atrás, envolviendo a su vez al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo.

—Bellemere me enseñó esa canción cuando era una niña… —Recordó con una suave sonrisa, observando a Alphonse. —Cuando me uní a Arlong… la melodía lograba calmarme cada vez que la cantaba encerrada en el cuarto de mapas.

Brindándole apoyo, Luffy apretó su agarre suavemente en completo silencio, tomó su sombrero y lo colocó en la cabeza de su esposa. Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa y le susurró suavemente a su esposa en el oído.

—Veo que también logró calmarlo a él… —Sintió la suave risa de Nami y lo llenó de tranquilidad. Estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, con los suaves ronquidos del bebé. —Nami… ¿Podrías volver a cantar?

Y con un leve suspiro, la colorina comenzó con la dulce melodía otra vez a petición de su esposo. Varios minutos estuvo cantando, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Luffy a su alrededor y los recuerdos de su madre volver a su mente. Tan esmerada estaba en la canción, que no fue hasta que escuchó un fuerte y divertido ronquido del chico, la sacó de su paz. Con una leve sonrisa dejó de cantar y se tiró hacia atrás, descansando contra el pecho del pelinegro teniendo cuidado con el sombrero de paja, mientras que apoyaba a su hijo más apegado a su pecho. Miró a ambos con amor y en ese instante pensó lo que cada día pensaba al ver a su hermosa familia. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ellos a mi lado?

 **Muy cursi, lo sé, pero salió de mi imaginación. Sé que probablemente hayan sido un poco (o muy) fuera de sus personajes, pero teniendo en cuenta de que son mayores, y bueno… enamorados, sus personalidades también maduran.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que no se les haya hecho muy largo. Acepto comentarios y críticas, no muerdo :) ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Manos

**Hola a todos, ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo! Ahora les traigo un poco más de drama para que disfruten. )Si quieren un sabio consejo... la parte LuNa léanla con la canción "Mezase", parte del ost de One Piece ;) realmente me inspiré gracias a esa escena) :')**

Época: Post-Time Skip.

 **Manos**

La colorina observaba sus manos con ira y dolor. Estaban destrozadas y Chopper le había dicho que el tratamiento y la curación durarían por lo menos un par de meses. Su rostro se oscureció en tristeza y las amargas lágrimas salieron sin avisar. Como pudo, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la repisa a su lado, con cuidado y con las manos ardientes, sacó un pequeño puñado de mapas.

Se sentó muda en la cama, admirando en silencio sus preciados dibujos. Detuvo su mirada en su amada arma a su lado. Intentó tomarla con su mano, pero el punzante dolor volvió a su cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos haría en la tripulación con sus manos completamente destrozadas? Sus mapas, su Clima Tact, sus sueños… quedaron en una abrupta pausa por meses. ¿Y qué sería de ella?

 _Simplemente soy una carga._

Enrabiada, pateó el Clima Tact lejos de ella, tomó los mapas y los lanzó por la habitación. Con un abrupto sonido, chocaron contra la amaderada pared y se deslizaron silenciosamente por el piso.

Bajó la vista a sus manos indefensa, sorprendiéndose de que las gazas manchadas en sangre se llenaban de sus rabiosas lágrimas. El dolor ardiente seguía latente, pero el dolor en su pecho era ciento de veces peor. Tomó su cabello dolorosamente y soltó un pequeño sollozo, que terminó siendo un fuerte llanto luego de un par de segundos.

Se sentía tan patética. Odiaba ser tan débil, ser una persona común y corriente, sin ningún tipo de arma, fuerza o resistencia sobre humana como para poder luchar, defenderse y defender. Odiaba sentirse de esta forma, sentir que no merecía estar con su tripulación. Los amaba con todo su ser, pero herida e indefensa, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Como desearía tener el coraje de Luffy, la brutalidad de Zoro o la fuerza de Sanji. Quería ser más fuerte, su inteligencia ya no era suficiente para el Nuevo Mundo y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más y más brutales, más peligrosas, pero ella se estaba quedando atrás, viendo a todos sus Nakamas ir con un pie al frente.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo con rabia, se deslizó por el frio piso de madera y se apoyó contra la cama. Con las manos aún enterradas en su larga cabellera, ahogó los fuertes sollozos que estaban saliendo de sus apretados labios.

Esa mañana, un grupo de piratas los había atacado sin palabra alguna. Todo iba bien, pero un pequeño y simple error le jugó en contra. Distraída porque su Clima Tact se había alejado de sus manos, no se dio cuenta del barbón pirata con una Akuma no Mi explosiva. Se encontraba completamente sola, por lo que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la explosión se dirigía a su cuerpo, y actuando rápidamente, puso sus delicadas manos al frente, tapando su rostro y cuerpo lo más posible.

Luffy escuchó su doloroso grito y corrió rápidamente en su dirección. Cuando sus ojos se posaron finalmente en ella, la rabia lo consumió de inmediato. Su navegante se encontraba arrodillada, llorando dolorosamente mientras cerraba los puños ante el sufrimiento de sus sangrantes manos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tripulación había sido vencida por un furioso y descontrolado Luffy. Quien, tras haber terminado la pelea, corrió en busca de Chopper, gritando desesperadamente su nombre para que atendiera de inmediato a la chica.

Horas más tarde, y con las manos vendadas, la chica no había salido de su habitación ni por un segundo.

Todos estaban preocupados por su bienestar, pues Nami no había salido ni a comer una bocadillo. Se encontraban tras su puerta, escuchando tristemente los fuertes sollozos de su Nakama. Pero quien más lo sentía, era el capitán sentado en la cabeza de la proa. A pesar de estar en silencio, los dolorosos llantos de la navegante eran lo único que acompañaban los fuertes choques de las olas contra el barco.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Nami aún no aparecía. La tripulación estaba preocupada, y cierto pelinegro estaba inquieto al no ver a su navegante en el desayuno. Se levantó de la mesa sin tocar bocado alguno y fue a la habitación preocupado.

— ¿Nami? —Tocó la puerta cautelosamente, llamando su nombre.

Nada. Tocó nuevamente, un poco más fuerte.

—Nami… ¿No tienes hambre? Sanji preparó pastel de mandarinas… tu favorito.

De nuevo nada.

Luffy se encontraba realmente preocupado por la chica. Nami nunca se deprimía… podía ser tacaña o parecer un verdadero ogro algunas veces, pero la chica nunca se deprimía ante nada. Sabía llevar la cabeza alta y orgullosa, dejando las heridas detrás.

Pensó en lo que pasó y la realización golpeó en su mente como una fuerte bofetada. Sus preciadas manos estaban destrozadas luego de la gran quemadura, por supuesto que estaba deprimida, sus sueños y metas se basaban en las delicadas manos que tenía. Los perfectos trazos que dibujaba en mapas eran gracias a sus gentiles dedos. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse triste?

Decidido (y nervioso por ser golpeado), intentó abrir el pomo, asombrándose de encontrarlo desbloqueado. Abrió la puerta pretendiendo ser silencioso y echó un vistazo a dentro.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, todo era un desastre. Los mapas estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, y todo estaba fuera de lugar. Buscó a la chica con la mirada preocupada y la encontró acostada en su cama, de espalda a la puerta. Por su suave respiración, asumió que se encontraba durmiendo.

Entró con cuidado de no despertarla y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vio el estado de la chica y su corazón se apretó. Estaba sucia y llena de sangre, al igual que el día anterior cuando corrió a su habitación a encerrarse.

Vio las cosas desordenadas y comenzó a recoger los detallados mapas del suelo. Se trataban del sueño de Nami después de todo, sentía la obligación de cuidarlos y protegerlos aunque fuera de ella misma.

Se acercó al pequeño estante donde guardaba sus mapas, cuando la rasposa y quebrada voz de la navegante lo interrumpió.

— ¿Aún crees que soy útil? —Susurró dolorosamente.

Luffy se quedó petrificado. Pensó que la chica estaba durmiendo, pero disimuló bastante. Pensó que sería asesinado hasta que la pregunta resonó en su mente. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó con su típica voz y mirada confundida.

Sin girarse ni moverse de la cama, la navegante apretó la almohada contra ella.

—Ya no soy de utilidad para ustedes… mis manos son mis herramientas Luffy… si me quedo hasta que vuelvan a curar… simplemente seré una carga para todos… para tí.

Un fuerte golpe la interrumpió, haciéndola girar su rostro hasta su capitán. El chico estaba de pie, dejando caer las cosas al piso y con el puño pegado a la pared. Su mirada furiosa se dirigía a su Nakama, lastimado por sus palabras.

— ¿L-Luffy…?

— ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO NAMI?! —Sacó la mano de la agrietada pared y caminó amenazante a la muchacha. — ¡¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE ME DESASERE DE TI POR QUE TUS MALDITAS MANOS ESTAN HERIDAS?!

La chica, quien ahora estaba sentada en la cama mirando atónita a su capitán, le llegaron sus palabras. Luffy respiró fuertemente por unos segundos, relajando su cuerpo y bajando la voz.

—No se que bicho te ha picado ahora Nami… pero de verdad estoy decepcionado.

Auch.

—Después de todos estos años, pensé que confiabas más en mí…

—Claro que confío en tí Luffy…

— ¿Entonces por qué piensas que me desaceré de ti solo por estar herida? —La cortó nuevamente.

Se miraron en silencio un par de minutos. La miraba enojada del pelinegro aún no desaparecía, pero su cuerpo parecía más relajado. Nami le devolvía la mirada, dolida. Sentía que sus palabras contenían la verdad de la situación, pero no esperaba que le dolieran tanto a su capitán.

—Eres una pieza importante Nami… al igual que todos. —Susurró, dejando ir su ira rápidamente ante el triste ceño de la chica. —Somos Nakamas… nos ayudamos entre nosotros, de eso se trata todo esto.

La colorina miró casi por millonésima vez sus manos. Sus ojos enrojecidos volvieron a ponerse brillosos ante el doloroso recordatorio de su debilidad. Pero no lloraría, no delante del chico en pie frente a ella.

—P-Pero… yo no puedo ayudarlos… mis manos… Luffy, yo… los defiendo con estas manos. Los mapas que nos guían son dibujados por estas… estúpidas manos. —Y sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. —Sin mis manos, no puedo defenderme… no puedo protegerlos.

Su vista se nubló ante las lágrimas, su pecho tembloroso se ahogó entre pequeños sollozos. Inesperadamente, sintió un peso a su lado en la cama y sus manos se llenaron de un cálido calor. Luffy había tomado sus manos desde abajo, con suma delicadeza acercándolas a él, con las palmas heridas hacia arriba.

—Nami… no pude prevenir esto y… lo siento. —Bajó su mirada a las vendadas manos de la chica y siguió hablando, gentilmente. —Sé cuánto dolor sientes… no puedo ni pensar en cómo me sentiría sin mi sombrero. Pero… si algo he aprendido estos años gracias a ustedes, es que no hay que rendirse por pequeñeces.

Nami se sintió un poco ofendida ante la palabra "pequeñeces", pero dejo que su capitán siguiera hablando de todos modos. El pelinegro seguía observando sus manos, con una seria expresión.

—Eres importante para todos. Eres nuestra navegante, la mejor navegante que el mundo puede conocer… después de todo… sin ti no hubiésemos durado ni 5 minutos en el Grand Line. —La navegante lo miró con un deje de diversión, animándose con las palabras de Luffy.

—Tus manos sanarán. Chopper es el mejor doctor en todo el océano, y si él prometió que te curarías, entonces vas a curarte. —Dijo solemnemente. Sintió las suaves y frías manos de la navegante temblar y apretó su agarre, delicadamente.

—Mientras tanto, todos te cuidaremos hasta que ese momento llegue. —Levantó su mirada a los aguados ojos achocolatados de enfrente y le regaló una pequeña y tranquilizante sonrisa. —Te protegeré Nami… aun que me cueste la vida, esto nunca volverá a repetirse.

Nami sintió su llanto finalmente detenerse del todo, sus mejillas se llenaron de calidez mientras observaba los ojos llenos de convicción en el pelinegro. Había sido una tonta, una estúpida y ridícula tonta.

Sabía que sería completamente inútil para ellos hasta que se curara, pero fue una tonta al creer que ellos la dejarían de lado. Eran su familia, ellos la querían tanto como ella a ellos. Y estaba segura, que Luffy nunca la dejaría atrás ni aunque se lo suplicara.

Con el llanto ya desaparecido, tomó una lenta respiración y le regaló a Luffy una gran sonrisa, una genuina y hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias Luffy…—El pelinegro, quien aún sonreía, aumentó el tamaño de esta, dejando ver una sonrisa infantil y despreocupada.

—Ahora deja de ser una tonta y vamos a comer… que ya tengo hambre. —Su estúpido capitán había vuelto.

En otras circunstancias, un merecido golpe hubiera rebotado en su gomoso cráneo, pero luego de sus hermosas palabras, esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Rió alegremente con sus manos aún en las de Luffy, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la alegría.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES CON MI HERMOSA NAMI-SWAN EN LA OSCURIDAD Y TOMANDO SUS DELICADAS MANOS, MALDITO CAPITÁN DE MIERDA?! ¡DÍMELO! —La colorina sintió la respiración de Luffy cortarse mientras bajaba sus manos con delicadeza sobre la cama, sudando nerviosamente. Definitivamente iba a ser torturado.

Sonriendo con cariño, Nami observó como el resto de sus Nakamas asomaban sus cabezas dentro de la habitación, con sus rostros llenos de preocupación mirándola detenidamente. Vio cómo su capitán era cruelmente golpeado por Sanji y la risa surgió nuevamente de su boca.

Definitivamente estaría bien.

 **Bueno, ese fue el nuevo capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y** **apreciaría que me comentaran que les parece o si tienen alguna idea, ¡Volveré con más!**


	3. Mirada

**Hola de nuevo, me alegra mucho que les hayan gustados los anteriores capítulos, estoy suuuuper contenta de todo su apoyo. Así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo más humorístico en este día viernes, ¡Disfruten! :)**

Época: Post-Time Skip.

 **Mirada**

La incomodidad de la situación la inquietaba de sobremanera. Un extraño escalofrío se posaba en su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, y lo extraño no era esa sensación de ser examinada desde lo lejos, si no, que no había nadie que la mirara de una forma intensa y escalofriantemente acosadora como la que sentía. Estaban en su hogar después de todo.

Miró a su alrededor y el escalofrío volvió a irse. Observó a cada uno de sus Nakamas y no encontró nada fuera de lo común. Usopp, Chopper y Luffy correteaban alegremente jugando al pillarse y Robin estaba a su lado leyendo pacíficamente. Mientras que a lo lejos Brook hablaba con Sanji sobre quien sabe qué (bragas), Zoro dormía pacíficamente y Franky arreglaba unas pequeña abolladuras en el Thousand Sunny. Todo era lo normal.

Bajó la vista a su libro, intentando tranquilizarse y continuar con su lectura. Siguió la historia entre sus manos, mientras de vez en cuando daba grandes bocados al delicioso postre que le había preparado el cocinero. Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que el escalofrío volvió a aparecer, siendo ahora aún más intenso que antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con nervios, envolvió un dedo en su cabello. Robin había cortado sus puntas debido al dañino clima que estaba golpeando el Grand Line, por lo que su cabello había sido recortado un par de centrímetros.

Levantó la vista y todo seguía tal cual como antes. Los 3 chiflados corrían por doquier, el flojo seguía durmiendo, los pervertidos hablaban de bragas y el tercer pervertido reparaba el barquito. La situación ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se puso de pie, tomando su postre y libro en las manos y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, un poco inquieta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —la curiosa voz de su amiga resonó a sus espaldas.

—A mi habitación… estoy un poco cansada. —Le respondió sin detener su caminar, mintiendo descaradamente. Después de todo, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Robin ese extraño sentimiento?

 _Robin, siento que alguien me observa desde hace varios minutos._ Definitivamente le diría que estaba imaginando cosas.

— ¡Luffy! Si paras de correr no tiene gracia… de eso se trata el pillar. —La aguda y protestante voz de Chopper resonó a su lado. Giró su rostro para encontrar una escena realmente… estúpida.

Luffy había parado de correr al seco, haciendo que Usopp se tropezara sobre él y cayeran de cara al suelo. Mientras, Chopper había llegado a ellos, sentándose sobre el tirador, molesto por que el juego se detuvo.

Nami dio un bufido ante los infantiles juegos de sus Nakamas, pero sonrió divertida. En un silencioso caminar, siguió hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir al camarote que compartía con Robin. Tomó el pomo entre sus manos, cuando la sensación de ser observaba volvió a ella. Sin girarse, se sintió acosada. Puso su libro y el postre en su misma mano, y con la otra, tomó su cabello, tirándolo hacia adelante de su rostro incómoda. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó rápidamente, cerrándola de golpe por los nervios. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Nami siempre sintió las miradas de los demás sobre ella. Miradas de asombro, de lujuria y envidia. Pero nunca en su vida se había sentido incómoda al respecto. Toda su vida había estado acostumbrada, desde niña, a recibir todo tipo de miradas, pues al ser ladrona desde pequeña la gente la juzgaba de todas las formas posibles, y aún peor cuando utilizaba el arte del coqueteo y los beneficios de su cuerpo para obtener lo que quisiera. Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía de esta forma?

Durante la tarde de ese mismo día, no había subido su mirada en toda la cena, comiendo en silencio. Pero la extraña sensación no se detenía. Levantó la vista, pero solo encontró a todos conversando alegremente mientras que su capitán robaba la comida del plato de todos, excepto del de ambas chicas.

Luego de unos inquietantes días, la sensación se detuvo. O eso creía.

Al siguiente mes, la incómoda situación se volvió a repetir.

Nami se encontraba sentada en un alto asiento de madera, mientras que la arqueóloga cortaba las puntas de su cabello aprovechando la tranquila oportunidad. Los chicos habían bajado a buscar provisiones al pueblo donde habían desembarcado, quedando ambas mujeres acompañadas del pequeño renito, encerrado en la enfermería. Se encontraban en la cubierta del barco acompañadas tan solo de la brisa fresca del otoño. La navegante le había pedido a Robin que le cortara las maltratadas puntas de su cabello, pues al cambiar el clima drásticamente de la isla anterior a la actual otoñal su cabello se resecó bruscamente en los últimos centímetros. El cambio no había sido notorio, para nada, pues su largo disminuyó como máxim centímetros.

— ¡Volvimos mis amores! —El grito de Sanji resonó desde su lado y luego, el barco volvió a llenarse de ruido. No pudo girar el rostro, pues Robin justo cortaba el último mechón de cabello. A penas sintió el ruido de las tijeras cerrándose, la navegante giró el rostro encontrando la curiosa mirada de todos.

— ¿Qué hacen?

—Le cortaba el cabello a nuestra navegante… —Robin les sonrió amablemente, alejando las tijeras de su cabello y barriendo los pequeños mechones sobre la cubierta. Nami, al no encontrar la idiota mirada de su capitán, decidió preguntar por él.

— ¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Zoro dijo que iría a buscarlo…

—Y… ¿Por qué está aquí?

— ¿Quién? —Usopp miraba curioso a la chica, al igual que todos los demás hombres.

—Zoro. —Les respondió secamente la colorina.

La mirada de todos se volteó hasta sus espaldas, donde el espadachín estaba de pie con una molesta mirada. Con los brazos cruzados, observaba desde la barandilla preguntándose cómo diablos había llegado al Sunny junto con los demás cuando hace menos de 5 minutos, estaba al otro extremo del pueblo. Ante la mirada irritada de sus Nakamas, Zoro levantó los hombros y se dispuso a bajar del barco nuevamente, siendo cortado a un pie fuera del barco.

—Yo iré… si vas tu a buscarlo nos iremos de aquí en un mes más. —Nami se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta las escaleras para bajar del Sunny.

—Bruja…—El susurro del peliverde resonó en sus oídos, y al para no molestarse en responderle, lo miró enojada y le sacó la lengua molesta.

* * *

Era un lindo pueblo, colorido y alegre a pesar de ser Otoño. Caminó entre la gente con su Clima Tact preparado en caso de algún inconveniente mientras miraba totalmente alucinada las tiendas del pueblito. Caminaba lentamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar el lugar. Todo era tranquilo, hasta que volvió.

Esa extraña sensación.

Con un nuevo escalofrío, la chico examinó rápidamente su alrededor. Debía encontrarlo, lo que fuera que la estuviera observando, tenía que encontrarlo. Seguía con la mirada todo su entorno, deteniéndose en medio de la calle, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado despreocupadamente.

¡¿Quién la estaba acosando?!

Sus ojos siguieron buscando frenéticamente, pero luego de varios minutos, no encontró nada inusual. Siguió su camino inquieta, mientras bajaba la mano hasta su falda, lista para sacar su preciada arma. Seguía caminando y caminando, pero la mirada no desaparecía. En cambio, ahora se sentía observada y perseguida, asustándola más.

Sin girar, la chica caminó hasta un desierto callejón, casi corriendo. Se escondió detrás de unas viejas cajas y esperó hasta que su asechador se acercara.

Sintió unos ligeros pasos entrando al callejón, había caído. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras sacaba el Clima Tact, aferrándolo con fuerza.

Quien sea quien fuera, aprendería que la gata ladrona no anda de bromas.

Con un gruñido nervioso, Nami salió de entre las cajas, levantando su arma con fuerza y dando de lleno en el hombre que la acosaba, golpeándolo con fuerza en las costillas.

— ¡AAUCH! ¡Nami!...

La gimiente y chillona voz reclamó con dolor… ¿Luffy?

— ¿L-Luffy? —Observó al chico agachado, sosteniendo su costado izquierdo con dolor y exageradas lágrimas.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Duele! —Poniéndose de pie, el chico seguía frotando su costado. Nami lo observaba perpleja, con la mirada culpable viendo al pobre muchacho sufrir su golpe. No era su intención, para nada… ella realmente pensó que era el acosador.

 _Espera un momento…_

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Luffy? —La colorina lo observó atentamente, mientras el chico, ahora completamente bien, le devolvía el gesto curioso.

—Te vi hace un par de minutos en la multitud… vi que te metiste aquí y te vine a buscar.

—...

¡PAM!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora Nami?! —El chico, tirado en el piso, recibía los múltiples golpes de la muchacha. Claro que realmente no le dolía, pues era de goma… o al menos no tanto.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAS MIRANDOME COMO UN MALDITO ACOSADOR?!

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —Le reclamaba aun tapándose de los golpes. La chica se detuvo, posando sus manos en su cadera, mirándolo furiosa.

—¡Pensaba que un horripilante acosador me seguía!

— ¿Alguien te está siguiendo?

—¡Tú eras ese horripilante acosador!

— ¿De qué hablas? —La chica se llevó las manos a su alargado cabello, suspirando frustrada.

— ¡Aaaaah! —Soltó un grito frustrado. Hablar con pelinegro era como hablar con la pared. Lo agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo. —Solo vámonos… los demás nos esperan en el Sunny.

—Pero Nami….

—Nada de peros.

Y en silencio, Nami lo arrastraba por el pueblo. La chica molesta, sintió de nuevo esa sensación de ser examinada, incomodándola aún. Giró su rostro con preocupación, pero se dio cuenta de que la calle en donde estaban estaba vacía. Curiosa porque su capitán no hacía ruido alguno, bajo su mirada a él.

Ahí estaba. El culpable de su incomodidad debido a la profunda y seria mirada que le estaba dando. La chica le devolvió la mirada preocupada.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Así como?

—Como si me estuvieras juzgando…

Luffy seguía mirándola. En el piso, el chico estaba con las ropas sucias por ser arrastrado, con la muñeca alzada y entre la mano de la chica, su cuerpo lucía flácido y cansado. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía una divertida sonrisa, como si disfrutara del paseo. Aun así, sus ojos profundos seguían mirándola silenciosos y curiosos.

—Es solo… que estás distinta.

Nami frunció el ceño y soltó su muñeca, haciendo que el chico se cayera al suelo en seco. ¿Distinta?

— ¿Cómo "distinta"? —Luffy se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa y enderezando su sombrero. La miró sonriente y la miraba detenidamente, buscando ese detalle "distinto". Nami sacudió su cabello por los nervios ante la intensa mirada de Luffy, provocando que el chico posara sus ojos en su cabellera. ¡Bingo!

—Es tu cabello…

— ¿Qué?

—Tu cabello…está distinto... —Nami no lo podía creer, aquel estúpido e inocente chico se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, cuando ni Sanji se daba cuenta. —Está más corto. Al igual que la otra vez, lo volviste a cortar.

Perpleja, la colorina lo seguía mirando con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

— ¿Enserio… te fijaste en eso?

— ¡Claro! Tu cabello siempre llega hasta un poco más abajo de tu cintura… pero ahora está justo hasta ella.

Luffy siempre lograba sorprenderla. Sonrojada, la chica desvió la mirada ante la sincera y gran sonrisa de su capitán, quien reía contento de su descubrimiento. No podía creer que aquel tonto chico notara los pequeños detalles.

—¿Por qué lo cortaste? —Nami lo miró con una leve sonrisa ante su inocente curiosidad.

—El clima daña mi cabello. —Vio como Luffy le daba una preocupada mirada, a punto de reclamarle al clima por "hacerle daño", por lo que habló para calmarle. —Es un clima misterioso Luffy...

—Oh, ya veo... un clima misterioso. —Golpeó el puño contra su mano y volvió a sonreír. Con el gesto aún presente, siguió hablando. —Pero si vuelve a dañarte, le daré una paliza.

Nami rió divertida, su amenaza era ridículamente tierna. Volvió la mirada a su capitán y encontró sus profundos ojos, mirándola con una suave sonrisa. La vista del chico bajó a su anaranjado cabello, tomando un mechón con su mano y acercándose a ella.

—Aun así... te ves igual de linda, como siempre.

El corazón de Nami comenzó a latir apresuradamente, mientras que un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. El calor comenzó a abrumarla a pesar de la fresca frisa, y apretó los labios nerviosamente.

— ¿Nami? ¿Te sientes bien? —Alcanzó a ver el momento exacto en que Luffy soltaba su cabello y acercaba su sucia mano a su frente, pero se alejó con rapidez para evitar que la ensuciara… o ¿Tal vez por los nervios de su cercanía?

—E-Estoy bien… no es nada, solo que este suéter es muy grueso… y creo que comenzará a salir el sol. —Lista táctica de navegante.

Observó como el chico le sonrió afirmativamente y giraba para comenzar a caminar en dirección al barco. La colorina sonrió tímidamente por el anterior alabo y comenzó a seguirlo, caminando justo detrás de él. Luffy podía ser verdaderamente lindo sin darse cuenta.

No alcanzó a decir palabra alguna, cuando el gomoso hombre había envuelto su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras que alzaba su otra mano a lo lejos.

— ¿L-Luffy…? —Sin aviso alguno, salieron volando por los aires, la risa histéricamente alegre del chico resonando en medio del pueblo junto con los gritos de Nami. La chica aferró con fuerza bruta el agarre en el cuerpo del chico, sorprendiéndose de que el agarre de él en su cintura respondiera al gesto, apoyándola junto su pecho.

Entre gritos, Nami terminó gritando alegremente, contagiándose de la risa del chico. Luffy podía ser lindo a veces, pero seguía siendo su idiota.

 **Nuevo capítulo, un poco más humorísticos y con un acosador Luffy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios, estoy abierta a toda critica ¡Nos vemos! C:**


	4. Promesa

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy les traigo un capítulo más emotivo y lleno de romance... así que espero que disfruten :)**

Época: Un año luego del Post-Time Skip, inicio del año 1 de la Nueva Era.

Promesa

Habían llegado al fin. Todo había acabado finalmente. Tenían el One Piece y era todo lo que importaba.

La guerra había acabado.

La marina había sido destruida, quitando la corrupción y dándole luz de esperanza a una nueva justicia limpia y verdadera. Barba negra había sido derrotado y ya todo estaba en paz. Se encontraban en Raftel junto al fin de sus sueños, con lágrimas de alegría y sonrisas imborrables, con el One Piece esperándolos.

Todo parecía perfecto. No había palabras para describir las sensaciones en sus pechos.

Luffy se encontraba de espaldas mirando el cielo ensangrentado y herido, pero la sonrisa en su rostro solo demostraba el júbilo de sus ilusiones cumplidas. Había llegado al final de la meta, junto a todos sus Nakamas y amigos a salvo.

— ¡LUFFY!

Su corazón se detuvo ante su voz.

— ¡LUFFYYYY…! —La extasiada voz de ella resonaba en la isla. Escuchaba los fuertes golpes de pisadas acercándose a toda velocidad. La sonrisa en su rostro aumentó más si es que era posible. Con dolor giró su rostro, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Chicos…

— ¡LUFFYYYYYYY! —Su nombre salió de la boca de sus Nakamas, quienes corrían a toda velocidad a su lado.

Observó detenidamente a su familia. Todos malheridos y sucios, pero con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Lloraban de la emoción de que su capitán estaba bien, de que todos estaban vivos. Luffy intentó ponerse de pie, pero el agotamiento no le permitió hacer un solo movimiento, quedándose inmóvil en la tierra y mandándoles una mirada de disculpa por no poder devolverles el alegre saludo.

Observó nuevamente a cada uno. Sanji y Zoro venían al final del grupo, sonriendo como nunca lo habían hecho a pesar de estar horriblemente heridos. Robin, Franky y Brook los adelantaban, llorando alegremente con heridas por doquier. Usopp y Chopper corrieron delante de ellos, llorando histéricamente por ver a su amigo en el piso, vivo. Ambos sollozaban con fuerza, gritando su nombre dañados completamente.

Finalmente, estaba ella.

—Nami… —Susurró al verla acercarse.

La chica, con sus ropas destrozadas y herida de pies a cabeza, lloraba desconsolada al ver a su amado a salvo. El alocado cabello de fuego reflejaba la fuerte lucha que dio en el campo de batalla. Su labio roto y la cara ensangrentada y magullada le mostraban una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Nunca imaginó que una sonrisa de la chica lo volvería a enamorar, incluso más profundo de lo que ya la amaba. Su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para aliviar su dolor en esos momentos y mantenerse consiente, no podía cerrar los ojos, o no podría admirar esa bella y esperanzante sonrisa.

Vio como la chica comenzó a correr aún más rápido a pesar de su notable lesión en el pie, y llegó a su lado con rapidez, exclamando su nombre alegremente entre sollozos. No alcanzó ni a arrodillarse, tirando al pelinegro entre sus brazos. Luffy, quien con su cálida compañía recobró fuerzas, abrazó a la chica con fuerza, colocando su rostro en su cuello. Con una mano la tomó de la cintura dejándola caer en su cuerpo, y la otra la posó en su cabello, acercando su rostro a su cuello. Inhaló su dulce aroma y todo el dolor pareció desaparecer.

—L-Luffy…— Sollozaba alegremente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello al igual que él. —Estás a salvo...

—No iba a morir tan fácilmente… —Rió alegremente, ganando un chillido alegre de la chica. Se separaron con suavidad y Luffy levantó su rostro con delicadeza desde su mentón, juntando sus frentes amorosamente. —Además… no podía apartarme de ti.

—Emm… chicos… —Usopp rompió el romántico ambiente.

Con rapidez, navegante y capitán se apartaron sin dejar de abrazarse. Luffy, que como pudo, se había sentado a duras penas para abrazar a la chica, la sostenía de la cintura abrazada junto a su cuerpo, mientras que Nami se había acomodado arrodillándose a su lado, sin apartar las manos de su cintura. Miraron sonrojados al público que los observaba, hasta que Nami vio al pequeño reno entre sus amigos.

— ¡Chopper! ¿Puedes revisar a Luffy? —El pequeño saltó ante el llamado, que al fijarse en su capitán, corrió rápidamente a su lado.

—¡Luffy! ¿Qué te duele?

—Nada… solo tengo un par de rasguños…— Mintió descaradamente para no asustar a todos. Nami lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza, para que dejara el orgullo y hablara de una vez. Ante el gesto, Luffy rió divertido. —Bueno, tal vez me duelen un par de huesos…

—Tienes que descansar, capitán… luchaste bien. —Habló Zoro entre la multitud que los rodeaba. Luffy le sonrió agradecido por la preocupación y dejo a su doctor seguir con la consulta. Nami se soltó de su agarre y cuidadosamente, colocó su cabeza en su regazo, acariciando su cabello mientras Chopper lo curaba con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento.

* * *

Todo había acabado, consiguió sus sueños, sus amigos estaban a su lado y la mujer que amaba se encontraba cuidándolo entre sus brazos. Definitivamente, era la persona más feliz.

La estrellada noche aún era ruidosa, pues tanto los Sombrero de Paja, su flota, amigos y aliados aún celebraban la victoria del capitán. La mayoría bailaba y cantaba a todo pulmón, alcoholizados hasta la sangre y dando gritos de alegría.

La batalla se llevó a muchos, por ende, entre lágrimas de alegría se escondía la tristeza y el pesar de todos. Amigos, parientes y cercanos habían luchado hasta que la muerte se llevó sus almas, más sin embargo, no había sido en vano. No fue una batalla fácil, en comparación a Marineford, esa lucha había sido un fragmento casi inexistente en comparación a esta. Había sido un hito que cambiaría la historia que el mundo conocía, y ahora con un nuevo Rey de los mares, la nueva historia se dirigía por buen camino.

Luffy abrió los ojos con dificultad. Su cuerpo entumecido aún sentía las huellas de la batalla. Con dificultad, se puso de pie y observó su cuerpo completamente tratado y envuelto en múltiples gasas. El recuerdo de Chopper hablándole preocupadamente lo hizo sonreír.

Con cuidado, caminó por la enfermería hasta llegar a la puerta. Cada vez lograba salir más y más cerca de la cubierta. El cantar y las alegres voces aún resonaban a lo lejos, provocando que su suave sonrisa se extendiera aún más. Una vez llegando a la puerta, suspiró profundamente, y se aventuró hacia el patio.

Su nombre resonó entre miles de personas. Todas con el rostro de alegría, sabiendo que el Sombre de Paja se encontraba a salvo. Una vez que los gritos y silbidos se detuvieron, Luffy comenzó a reír. La alegría lo llenó por completo, y la paz se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, notando lo dañado que estaba el navío. Sim embargo, sabía que Franky lo repararía sin importar lo destruido que estaba. Miró el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, para encontrarlos en medio de la fresca hierba sentados, observándolo con emoción mientras chillaban su nombre. Aun que eran un completo desastre por la dura lucha, estaban vendados y ya curados, esperándolo. Su familia estaba bien.

Su cuerpo herido le decía que no lo hiciera, pues sus heridas podrían abrirse. Pero su mente solo lo guiaba hasta ellos. Tomó un rápido impulso, y corrió a abrazarlos. Escuchaba a todos gritando su nombre preocupadamente, pero a él no le importaba. Necesitaba demostrarles lo feliz y agradecido que estaba, sentirlos y saber que estaban bien, a salvo a su lado.

Estirando los brazos, agarró a todos sus Nakamas, apretujándolos contra su cuerpo. Normalmente lo golpearía o se quejarían por hacer eso, pero notó como todos le devolvían el abrazo, incluso el espadachín y el cocinero, quienes eran totalmente reacios a demostrar cariño por sus amigos. Sonriendo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, Luffy disfrutó del momento. Sentado junto a su familia, compartieron un largo y cálido abrazo, cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien y de que todo ya había pasado.

Completamente solos, pues los demás habían dejado el barco, los Sombrero de Paja se quedaron en silencio, sollozando felices de que habían cumplido sus sueños.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente llena de risas y festejos. Habían hecho una pequeña conmemoración por quienes cayeron en la batalla, recordándolos con grandes memorias.

Ahora, con el silencio en el ambiente y el sonido de la fresca brisa, Luffy estaba sentado en la barandilla, mirando al océano con grandes ojos de dicha. Todos dormían cansados por el gran festejo, por lo que se encontraba solo en la cubierta de Sunny.

El abrigo negro con detalles dorados cubría su cuerpo, mientras que su cabeza estaba coronada por su confiable sombrero de paja. Suspiró con regocijo y siguió mirando el océano, recordando las grandes aventuras que habían vivido hasta llegar ahí.

Unas suaves pisadas resonaron desde su espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber quién era. Los pasos se acercaron y notó como la chica apoyaba los antebrazos en la barandilla a su lado, mirando el basto y tranquilo océano al igual que él.

—Aun no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado…

Luffy rio suavemente ante sus palabras. En silencio, bajó su mano para enredar sus dedos en los de ella.

—Pero lo conseguimos. —Le respondió conmovido.

—Ace debe estar orgulloso de ti, Luffy.

Ace… el recuerdo del chico llegó a su mente. Recordó sus últimas palabras, y con ojos tristes, sonrió orgulloso. A pesar de ya no estar a su lado, sabía que lo veía desde algún lugar, contento.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando la compañía del otro y el cálido toque de sus manos.

—Nami… ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos antes de la guerra? —Le preguntó sin mirarla, contemplando el océano. No alcanzó a ver el sonrojo en la colorina mujer a su lado.

—Estamos vivos Luffy… ya todo está bien.

—Me refiero a la otra parte. —La cortó inmediatamente.

Nami no respondió, en cambio, sintió los nervios comenzar a comer su cuerpo poco a poco. Luffy bajó de su puesto en la barandilla y se puso de pie ante Nami, soltando su mano. La colorina también giró el cuerpo y subió su mirada al chico frente a sus ojos. Sentía la tenacidad y firmeza en los ojos de él.

La mirada que compartieron fue duradera. Los achocolatados ojos de la navegante seguían contemplándolo nerviosamente, pero contenta por lo que estaba por venir. Mientras que Luffy la miraba con determinación, y con la sombra de una promesa que aún no se cumplía, hasta ese momento.

—Prometimos no decirlo hasta que todo esto pasara. —Tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, haciendo movimientos circulares con las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus delicadas manos. —Hasta… que ambos estuviéramos a salvo, seguros de estar vivos.

—Luffy… —Tenía tantas ganas de decirle, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, no hasta que el chico dejara de hablar.

—Prometí que estaríamos juntos hasta el final, Nami. —Le sonrió amorosamente, levantando su mano hasta la herida mejilla de la chica. Acarició su piel con el pulgar y acercó su rostro al de su navegante. —Pero veo que nuestro final aún ni se acerca...

Sin siquiera dejarle terminar, Nami cerró el espacio entre sus rostros. Uniendo sus labios suavemente, ambos compartieron el ansiado beso que estaban esperando por tanto tiempo. Luffy ahuecó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, mientras que la otra la pasó por la cintura hasta la espalda descubierta de la colorina, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Nami pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su capitán, profundizando el apasionado y ansiado beso. Con pasión, transmitieron todo lo que sentían; el miedo, la preocupación, el alivio y el amor. Ambos estaban juntos, en los brazos del otro y era todo lo que importaba.

Largos minutos después se separaron débilmente por la falta de aire y con la respiración entrecortada, apoyaron sus frentes con delicadeza mientras recuperaban el aliento. Luffy sacó su mano de su mejilla y la apoyó en su cabeza, atrayendo aún más sus frentes, imaginando que si se apartaba el calor de su presencia se perdería. Aferrando su cintura, la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Luffy. —Ya no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Lo habían prometido, ninguno de los dos soltaría esas valiosas palabras hasta que todo pasara. Ambos eran conscientes de sus sentimientos, pero sabían que aún no era el momento apropiado, no hasta ese preciso momento.

—Yo igual te amo, Nami. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. —Con un suave suspiro y con los ojos cerrados, siguió hablándole en voz baja, para que la nueva promesa llegara solo a los oídos de su amada navegante. —Y te prometo que te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos… incluso si somos fantasmas, te iré a buscar para seguir juntos.

Con silenciosas lágrimas de alegría y una risa divertida, la colorina acercó su rostro nuevamente al chico, besándolo apasionadamente.

* * *

— ¿Qué planes tienes ahora, "Rey Pirata"? —La burlona voz de la chica inundó sus sentidos, provocando una divertida sonrisa.

Una semana más tarde, todos estaban ayudando a reparar el Thousand Sunny entre risas y bromas. Con el One Piece en sus manos, todo había acabado. La guerra había acabado y todos habían seguido hacia nuevos rumbos, creando nuevas historias por contar.

—No lo sé… probablemente esta es la despedida.

El sonido sordo de objetos cayendo al piso espantó al chico. Giró en dirección a sus Nakamas y vio como todos habían soltado la madera y las múltiples herramientas con las cuales arreglaban el barco. Miró a la chica a su lado, quien había palidecido ante sus palabras.

Con diversión, Luffy explotó en una fuerte e histérica risotada dando a entender a todos su broma. No fue hasta sentir los fuertes golpes de sus amigos que se dio cuenta de que la broma no había sido muy divertida.

—¡No nos asustes así Luffy! —Chillaba entre sollozos Chopper. El pelinegro observó a sus Nakamas con una sonrisa divertida, y habló alzando la voz.

—Brook aún tiene a un amigo esperando en casa… así que… —Sonrió cálidamente a la chica a su lado, tomando su mano con delicadeza. — ¿Cuál es el rumbo, navegante?

Su principal sueño había llegado a la meta, pero aún quedaban muchos más por delante, despertando su espíritu aventurero.

 **Ese fue el nuevo capítulo... no mencione qué es el One Piece realmente, ni tampoco los oponentes de la gran guerra, pues todos sabemos como es el loquillo de Oda y quizás cual será el final de la serie. Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, no olviden comentar o hacer sus criticas, ¡Adiós!**

 **P.d: ¿Alguien leyó el nuevo capítulo? si es así, lloremos juntos...**


	5. Amor de madre

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... un poco más dramático pero muy lindo, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Época: Varios años en el futuro, año 9 de la nueva Era.

Amor de madre

El miedo no le permitía moverse. Estaba completamente de piedra. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no podía reaccionar. Los pies no le hacían caso, haciendo que permaneciera inmóvil mirando aterrado la horrible escena frente a sus ojos.

No se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas en su rostro, ni cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Abría la boca para llamar a su madre, pero su voz no aparecía. Intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna, gritar para que su padre lo escuchara… pero no podía.

Dio un par de pasos, caminando en silencio hasta el cuerpo de la mujer, sin llegar completamente a su lado. Su alborotado cabello naranja estaba esparcido en la tierra, tapando su pálido rostro. Boca abajo, no le permitía al pequeño ver el origen de la sangre que se juntaba lentamente a su alrededor.

Aún con el sonido del disparo fresco en sus oídos, Alphonse no escuchó las apresuradas pisadas que se acercaban a lo lejos.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que se hallaban frente a él y en un acto automático, llamó a su madre completamente impactado.

—M-Mami… —Su pequeña y quebrada voz temblorosa sonó entremedio del bosque. Esperó un par de segundos, pero la mujer no se movía.

—¡ALPHONSE! —Escuchó a sus espaldas. La voz preocupada de su padre resonó fuertemente, mientras apartaba un par de plantas para darse paso al pequeño. Corrió con rapidez, hasta divisar a su pequeño de pie en medio del bosque. Con una enorme sonrisa de alivio, se acercó apresuradamente. —Al… escuché el disparo… ¡¿Estás bien?! Tu madre fue a buscarte, ¡Pensamos que te había sucedido algo!

Entre las plantas del basto bosque, no alcanzaba a divisar nada más que a su pequeño hijito. Comenzó a preguntarle descontroladamente que sucedía, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera se movía de su sitio, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse. La aliviada sonrisa había desaparecido.

— ¿Al…? ¿Qué pasa? —Finalmente había logrado llegar a su lado. Se puso delante del pequeño arrodillándose y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciándolo mientras buscaba alguna herida. Notando sus lágrimas y la horrorizada expresión que tenía, Luffy decidió seguir su mirada.

No podía ser cierto.

—N-Nami…

Fue el único sonido que pudo hacer. Soltó al pequeño con dificultad y se puso nuevamente de pie, sin quitar la mirada en su esposa.

— ¡Nami! —gritó incrédulo, pero la mujer no se movía en absoluto. —O-Oye… Nami… deja de bromear.

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Con el corazón detenido, el pelinegro se acercaba de a poco a la mujer sobre la tierra. Dio pasos como si emprendiera una caminata a su sentencia de muerte. Con el rostro inexpresivo, y los ojos nublados en desesperación y tormento, comenzó a correr el tramo que le quedaba.

El pequeño observaba todo desde su lugar, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar a su madre.

Aún repetía las escenas en su mente.

* * *

—Te dije que no vinieras Alphonse… ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?! —Nami lo afirmó de la muñeca, arrastrándolo furiosa entremedio de los arboles hasta el Sunny.

Su pequeño hijo había escapado a pesar de todo. Luffy había salido con los chicos a explorar la extraña isla a la cual habían llegado, ya que sin siquiera dar un paso afuera del barco, les había advertido a su hijo y mujer que presentía algo extraño ahí y que se quedaran a salvo ahí. Pero a pesar de la molesta insistencia del pequeño, Luffy se fue solo con sus tíos de todas formas. Nami tuvo que calmar sus ansias de aventura jugando con él y dándole de sus deliciosas mandarinas, pero no bastó para que en un segundo de descuido, el pequeño de 4 años saliera disparado fuera del barco.

La colorina pasó horas y horas en su búsqueda, con la culpa llenado sus entrañas y sintiendo a ratos como era observaba desde lo lejos. Pero no podía huir de ahí sin su hijo, debía encontrarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Alphonse. Corría histérica siguiendo su voz, solo para caer en la sucia trampa que unos bandidos le tenían. Había caído redondo, solo por salvar a su pequeño.

Tras un par de minutos de lucha y dura batalla, Nami logró fácilmente escapar gracias a su Clima Tact, aferrando a su pequeño en brazos mientras corrían al Sunny.

Todo había pasado rápidamente.

Una horda enorme de hombres había rodeado a la mujer. Peleó con uña y diente, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Necesitaba proteger al pequeño, si era necesario morir, lo haría de todas maneras con tal de que pudiera salir a salvo.

Con dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de hombres, le abrió paso a duras penas al pequeño, peleando como una leona para proteger a su cachorro. Apartaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un dedo en solo un cabello de su hijo, desafiándolos de hacerlo con la mirada.

— ¡VE CON TU PADRE! —Le gritaba desesperada, peleando sin ser capaz de defender a su pequeño un minuto más. El niño giró apresuradamente por el camino que Nami despejó, dispuesto a seguir su orden y buscar a su padre para que les diera una paliza a los hombres que habían herido a su mamá, pero a tan solo dar un par de pasos, un fuerte disparo resonó en el aire.

Miró hacia atrás, y el cuerpo de su madre cayó abruptamente al suelo, inerte, provocando un tenso silencio.

Minutos pasaron, hasta que los impactados hombres comenzaron a hablar entre dientes, susurrando con miedo.

—E-Está… ¿Muerta?

—La mataste…

— ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? El Tenryuubito la quería con vida.

—Sombrero de Paja nos matará…

— ¿Qué hacemos con el niño?

—No tenemos tiempo, déjenlo.

—Si Sombrero de Paja llega, estamos muertos.

Alphonse no alcanzó a reconocer rostro alguno, ni muchos menos notó cuando todos los hombres habían desaparecido. No había rastro de los ellos, solo el cuerpo de su madre y él.

* * *

Ahora, de pie frente a la escena, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta.

Un fuerte llanto le siguió.

Hasta que no pudo más. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras amargos gritos de tristeza escapaban con dolor.

No entendía bien que pasaba, pero sabía que la situación para su madre no pintaba nada bien.

Luffy, quien había llegado al lado de su esposa, la giró con sumo cuidado. Observó su magullado rostro, llena de moretones y rasguños y buscó su pulso histérico, de los nervios y el pánico, no pudo encontrar nada. No quería pensar que la madre de su hijo estaba muerta.

—N-Nami…— Susurró quebradamente. —V-Vamos… déjate de estupideces… — ¿Por qué no despertaba?

Ya no reaccionaba en absoluto, todo lo que lo rodeaba fue totalmente bloqueado, inclusive los dolorosos llantos de su hijo. No se había percatado de la sangre que brotaba de ella, hasta el momento en que la tomó suavemente en sus brazos, palideciendo rápidamente.

Buscó la herida histérico, hasta que notó el enorme agujero justo encima de su pecho. El pánico cayó como un balde de agua fría y se apresuró a poner sus manos sobre su herida de bala, presionando las manos en un intento de detener la hemorragia.

—Nami… vas a estar bien… —Comenzó a llorar de la frustración y el miedo. No podía hacer nada por ella más que estar a su lado. Susurraba su nombre a cada segundo en un desgarrador llanto. —Nami… por favor… no me dejes... resiste un poco más…

Abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa con desesperación, mientras un ataque de pánico amenazaba con aparecer para romper su aún cuerda mente. Nami, entre la completa oscuridad que la rodeaba, sintió una cálida presencia y dejo ir su último aliento. Luffy lo había notado, y en cuanto escuchó su acción, se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al tenerla ahí.

—Al… Alphonse… busca a Chopper… —Se giró a su hijo, pero al ver que no se movía en absoluto, comenzó a gritarle en pánico. — ¡ALPHONSE! ¡VE POR CHOPPER! ¡AHORA!

El pequeño reaccionó rápidamente. Con el llanto aún presente, corrió hacia el barco, escuchando los dolorosos y desgarradores gritos de su padre alejándose cada vez más.

—¡NAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente.

Afortunadamente, Chopper logró llegar a tiempo para curar a su madre. Sacó la herida de bala de su pecho, pero su estado era bastante crítico. La mujer había permanecido dormida desde ese día y aun no despertaba. Su apariencia pacífica no dejaba notar el grave estado en el que estaba, pareciendo que solo estaba dormida.

Los primeros días, Alphonse pasaba en su habitación (o como él la llamaba, pues era el dormitorio de los hombres) dibujando distraídamente junto a su tía Robin, quien había estado cuidándolo desde el accidente. El pequeño, quien no era muy consciente de la situación, pensaba que tan solo un par de días recuperaría el estado de su madre, y que cuando despertara, lo llenaría de abrazos y se levantaría a jugar con él. Pero no era su culpa, había heredado la inocencia y el positivismo de su padre.

Pero, la inteligencia de Nami también estaba en sus genes.

Después de varios días, el pequeño notaba la ausencia de su padre y el estado de ánimo desfavorable que había en el barco sin la presencia de capitán y navegante. Luffy se la pasaba encerrado en la enfermería junto a Nami, por lo que no había salido a comer ni dormir en lo absoluto. En un principio, Alphonse pensaba que solo estaba preocupado y que era un exagerado ya que su mamá estaría bien… pero pasando los días, se daba cuenta del demacrado aspecto de su padre y la falta de espíritu que contagiaba a todos. Su madre no mostraba mejora alguna, ni signos de que iba a despertar.

Sentía cada vez más cerca la culpa llegar a su puerta.

— ¿Papá…? —Entró cautelosamente a la habitación. Luffy, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta y sentado al lado de su madre, levantó la mirada para encontrar el preocupado rostro de Alphonse desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Al? —Su voz rasposa resonó desde el otro lado, pues la falta de uso ya le estaba afectando. Le dio una suave sonrisa y palmeó la cama, para que el pequeño se sentara junto a Nami.

— ¿Mamá estará bien? —Caminó lentamente hasta la cama, dejando que su padre lo tomara en brazos y lo alzara con cuidado hasta la suave superficie.

Observó a su padre, que tras la pregunta, le sonrió nuevamente, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que la sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos. Esto era su culpa, era su culpa que la sonrisa de su padre no fuera la misma.

—Nami es la mujer más fuerte que conozco Al… por supuesto que estará bien, ella es la mejor… —Le dio una suave sacudida en el cabello y estiró su mano, tomando la de su esposa.

El pequeño miró a su madre y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía tanta culpa. Su madre estaba herida, su padre estaba triste y todo era por su culpa, por no hacerle caso a su madre cuando ella se lo dijo. Comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente, tapando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, hasta que sintió el cálido abrazo de su padre. ¿Cómo podía quererlo cuando había hecho algo tan horrible?

—P-Papá… mami está así p-por mi culpa…—Sollozaba ruidosamente, respirando agitadamente. Sintió a Luffy tensarse abruptamente.

— ¿De qué hablas Al? —Se separó de su cuerpo, mirándolo seriamente. Corrió su sombrero hacia atrás, dejándolo colgar del hilo y esperó que el llanto del pequeño se calmara un poco.

—Mami me dijo… que me quedara en el barco… pero la hirieron porque me atraparon… —Con un fuerte sollozo, tapo su rostro, avergonzado. —¡Quiero ser más… y más… y más… y más fuerte!

El rostro de Luffy se contorsionó en dolor, las palabras de su hijo resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza. Recordó el momento en que se había enterado de la muerte de Sabo y su deseo de ser más fuerte, que le había expresado a Ace entre sollozos.

Sonriendo con tristeza, el pelinegro tomó su sombrero y lo colocó decidido sobre la cabeza del pequeño. Contempló divertido como se pequeña cabeza sostenía a penas el sombrero. Puso su mano sobre su haraposo tesoro y le dio una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

—Alphonse… cuando seas mayor, serás el hombre más fuerte que el mundo conozca. —Rió con tristeza, volviendo su mirada a su herida esposa, y la sonrisa se suavizó aún más. —Nada de esto fue tu culpa… para tu madre y para mí, eres nuestro más grande tesoro.

El pequeño detuvo su llanto lentamente, escuchando atento las palabras de su padre.

—Nami hizo lo que hizo por protegerte, y lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de nosotros… al igual que yo por ti o por mis Nakama… o como tu tío Usopp, tu tía Robin, o cualquiera de nosotros… somos una familia, y para eso estamos aquí. —Con una suave risa, Luffy acarició su cabeza por sobre el sombrero. —Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás… mientras tanto, solo debes saber que tu madre te ama, y por eso hizo lo que hizo para que estuvieras a salvo. ¿O acaso quieres que tu madre se sienta triste porque te sientes culpable? Cuando despierte, más te vale que estés sonriendo lleno de alegría, o yo mismo te daré un coscorrón.

El pequeño rio contento de las palabras de su padre. Lo abrazó con delicadeza para que el sombrero no se le cayera de la cabeza y sonrió aliviado, borrando las lágrimas.

Luego de un par de minutos, en que padre e hijo intercambiaban alegres palabras, Alphonse se recostó al lado de su madre, acurrucándose entre su brazo.

—Papá… ¿Crees que si le canto a mamá ella va a escucharme?

—Por su puesto… sabes que Nami tiene un gran oído… ¿O acaso piensas que es suerte cuando me encuentra comiendo en la noche? — El pequeño dio una tierna risotada. — ¿Qué vas a cantarle?

Sin contestarle a Luffy, Alphonse comenzó con la suave melodía. Su padre abrió los ojos ante la impresión al reconocer la canción, recordando la armoniosa voz de su esposa. Una suave sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro, cerrando los ojos al recordar los momentos en que ella solía cantarla.

Era el arrullo que cantaba a Alphonse cuando era un bebé. La misma canción, solía tararearla cuando se cepillaba el cabello ante su reflejo en el espejo, cuando lo sostenía entre sus cálidos brazos antes de dormir, cuando la observaba al cosechar sus mandarinas, y cuando calmaba a su triste hijo.

Minuto tras minuto, sentía la voz del pequeño seguir el ritmo de la melodía. Hasta que de pronto, se detuvo en seco. Luffy abrió los ojos, y la delicada y amorosa achocolatada vista de su esposa lo sorprendió.

—N-Nami…—Se inclinó perplejo en la cama.

La mujer le brindó una suave y débil sonrisa, apretando a su hijo quien permanecía acostado a su lado.

—¡MAMI! —El pequeño se lanzó a abrazarla.

—¡NAMI! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTA! —Sin poder aguantarlo, Luffy se lanzó al igual que su hijo, abrazando a ambos con fuerza. —¡Lo siento! Y-Yo… no llegué a tiempo… y-y cuando volví… t-tu estabas...

Nami puso un dedo silencioso en sus labios, deteniendo su balbuceante y triste discurso, disfrutando la calidez del abrazo que su hijo y esposo le estaban dando. Sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro soltó unas silenciosas lágrimas de alegría al ver a su colorina despierta. Le dio un rápido pero apasionado beso, dándole a entender lo preocupado y desolado que estaba.

El pequeño se separó con lágrimas de culpa, mirando dolorosamente a su madre. Se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que explotó en un fuerte e histérico llanto.

— ¡Mamá! Perdón… ¡Te juro que desde ahora te haré caso en todo! ¡Pero por favor no te mueras! —Sollozó horriblemente ante la enojada mirada de su padre.

—¡Nami no va a morir mocoso! ¡No atraigas la mala suerte! —Golpeó su cabeza con fuerza.

El pequeño, enojado por el golpe, se tiró a su padre mordisqueándolo con ganas. Luffy dejó escapar un fuerte grito y le devolvió los mordiscos. La frente de Nami comenzó a fruncirse de la irritación, dándoles un duro golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

—Lo siento Nami…

—Lo siento mamá…

La colorina, quién aún no decía palabra alguna por reseca y adolorida garganta, les sonrió con dulzura. Pese a lo idiota que eran padre e hijo, la habían llorado día tras día. Su corazón se apretó de orgullo y amor, y le tendió la mano a ambos, apretando la mano de su esposo y la otra en Alphonse.

Ahora todo estaba bien. Miró a su esposo, y luego a su pequeño hijo.

Ellos estaban bien, y estaba dispuesta nuevamente a dar su vida por ambos las veces que hiciera falta para que estuvieran a salvo.

 **Bueno, ese fue el capítulo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo :') intenté hacer lo más cerca de su personaje a Luffy (dentro de lo posible), en una situación seria y bueno... más maduro. Espero que les haya gustado y les agradecería que dejaran sus opiniones y criticas para saber si les gusta :) ¡Volveré con más! (si es que a ustedes les gusta la historia...)**


	6. Una historia de terror

**Hola a todos, espero que les estén gustando las historias. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo más terrorífico a pesar de no ser Halloween :) tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto... ¡así que espero que lo disfruten!**

Época: Pre-Time Skip.

Una historia de terror

— ¡Estoy aburiiiiiiiiiidooooooo...! —El renito cayó de brazos abiertos en el césped del Sunny. Miró el estrellado cielo nocturno y dejó escapar una fuerte suspiro, quejándose de por medio. — ¡Robiiiiiiiiiiin…!

La arqueóloga, que estaba a su lado, lo miró de soslayo y sonrió tranquilamente. Fue un caluroso día de verano, y a pesar de ser bastante tarde ahora, nadie podía dormir con el pesado clima. En un círculo, capitán y tripulación se habían sentado en medio de la cubierta a disfrutar de unas ricas malteadas frías y un pequeño snack nocturno que Sanji había preparado, acompañados de tan solo una enorme linterna y la hermosa noche estrellada. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana, pero el calor era lo suficiente agobiante como para espantar a cualquiera de sus calurosas camas.

Hora tras hora, los Sombrero de Paja estallaban en risas al conversar alegremente sobre sus viajes y contando divertidas historias, pero ahora, permanecían en silencio disfrutando del bello cielo nocturno.

El renito permanecía acostado en la misma posición que cayó, chillando el nombre de todos sus amigos, esperando que alguno le prestara atención y decidiera jugar a algo con él.

—Que tal… si contamos historias de terror, ¿Qué te parece, doctor-san? —La pelinegra sugirió con una maliciosa sonrisa al ver el oscuro y perfecto ambiente.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!— No había necesidad de mirar al capitán para saber que el ajetreado grito provino de su boca. Usopp y Chopper se unieron a su grito rápidamente para apoyar la causa.

Los demás (a excepción de Robin) intercambiaron dudosas miradas… algo les sabía amargamente de tal situación…

— ¡Yo comienzo! — Luffy gritó de improvisto y se puso de pie abruptamente, espantando a la colorina sentada a su lado.

—Es como vivir con un chiguagua…— Susurró por lo bajo al ver como su capitán salía corriendo a su habitación.

A cabo de unos segundos, el chico volvía con una enorme sonrisa típica de su persona y una pequeña lámpara en mano. Al ver la interrogante en el rostro de sus Nakamas, frunció el ceño sentándose nuevamente junto a la navegante, reclamándoles con voz burlona.

—Vaya que son idiotas… ¡Es para hacer un ambiente terrorífico!

Nuevamente los Sombrero de Paja se miraron entre sí… definitivamente algo no iba a salir bien de todo esto…

—Bien… entonces empieza… —El irritado espadachín había acercado un barril al círculo para poder apoyar su espalda una vez sentado, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos esperando el relato.

— ¡Esta bien! —El chico apagó la gran lámpara que tenían en el medio, dejando solo la pequeña que traía en su mano iluminando el escenario. Con una divertida sonrisa, acercó la lámpara a su rostro desde abajo, dándole una apariencia escalofriante. —La historia se llama… _La gran tragedia._

Los Sombrero de Paja se sentaron rectamente al escuchar el nombre del relato, el interés y la diversión instalados en sus rostros. Nami observó atentamente al chico, realmente algo extraño le llamaba la atención…

Con un solemne suspiro, el chico sonrió malvadamente y miró a sus camaradas, para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

—Había una vez un chico… que amaba tanto la carne, que cuando esta se extinguió, el chico murió… fin.

Silencio.

Si… Nami tenía razón, presentía algo extraño en todo eso… y ahí estaba la respuesta.

Usopp y Chopper se lanzaron al chico a darle una buena cantidad de golpes, enojados porque sus ilusiones de una espantosa historia habían sido destruidas.

— ¡Eres pésimo para esto Luffy! —El reno le decía desde su cabeza, tapándole los ojos con sus pequeñas pezuñas, mientras que el tirador luchaba contra el chico de goma para quitarle la pequeña lámpara entre sus manos.

— ¡Pero si fue una tragedia! ¡A mí me dio escalofríos! —Les reclamaba Luffy molesto y dolido intentando sacar a Chopper de su rostro, donde ahora se había aferrado con ganas para que Usopp se escapara con el objeto. — ¡Usopp dame la lámpara!

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Eres un pésimo narrador! —El tirador había logrado escapar con el objeto, volviendo a su sitio del círculo. Acercó la lámpara a su rostro, tal como lo había hecho Luffy minutos antes.

—Envidioso…— Refunfuñó por lo bajo el capitán, cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo al renito subirse hasta su sombrero, acostándose con suavidad sobre él para escuchar a Usopp, soltando finalmente su molesto rostro.

El chico de rulosos cabellos dio un pequeño raspado en su garganta para aclarar la voz, y con una sonrisa orgullosa y maliciosa, comenzó a hablar.

—Bien… ahora mis incrédulos y llorones compañeros…

—El llorón serás tú…— Pronunció la colorina por lo bajo.

—Les contaré una escalofriante historia… ignorando el insulto que me acaba de decir nuestra querida navegante…— Nami le sonrió burlona al escuchar su mención. —La historia se llama…

— ¡EL TIBURÓN DORMILÓN! —Interrumpió Chopper desde encima del sombrero de Luffy.

— ¡OH! YA SÉ… ¡EL BANQUETE ENVENENADO! —Habló ahora el capitán.

—O se llama… ¡LOS MIERDOSOS QUE NO SE CALLAN NUNCA! —Gritó el cocinero enfurecido, dándoles una fuerte patada a ambos para que lograran cerrar la boca de una vez por todas.

—Gracias Sanji. —Agradeció irritado el tirador, y volvió a poner un escalofriante rostro al ver que nadie más le interrumpía, ya que el renito y el pelinegro se encontraban totalmente heridos aprendiendo la lección de permanecer en silencio. —Se llama… _El fantasma del barco pirata_ …

—Suena super _interesting_ … —Habló Franky desde al frente suyo. A su lado, Brook cruzó las piernas para ponerse más cómodo.

—Siento que moriré de un infarto... a pesar de estar muerto... ¡Yohohoho!— Rió divertido el esqueleto.

—Hace muchos años, un barco pirata conocido como _Los Piratas del Sombrero de Cuero_ … —Robin rió divertida ante su originalidad. —Habían encontrado un enorme tesoro. El capitán, con perfecta sonrisa, su nariz prepotente, asombrosos rulos, cuerpo de Dios, fuerza de titán, mira de halcón…

— ¡Usopp! —Exclamaron todos, cabreados por su historia sin continuar y sabiendo perfectamente de a quién se refería como el "capitán".

— ¡Está bien!… El capitán _Usoking_ , había ordenado a sus Nakamas que dejaran el enorme cofre en su habitación, pues el tesoro y las joyas que se encontraban en él eran completamente de su propiedad. Esa misma noche, Usoking realizó una gran fiesta para celebrar su grande descubrimiento. Ordenó a su vicecapitán que trajera sus mejores reservas de vino y Sake, mientras que a su cocinero le pidió los mejores platos que cualquiera en el mar pudiera saborear. —Dos puesto a su lado, se escuchaba a Luffy salivar. —Todo era risas y alegres conversaciones, pues ahora eran ricos. Pero… todo cambió cuando… —Detuvo su relato para calcular la hora real. —A las 3 de la mañana, extraños ruidos se escucharon desde la habitación del capitán. Completamente asustados, los Nakamas fueron a investigar. Ruidos de gritos, rasguños y llantos resonaban en la habitación… ¡AYUDA!

Usopp gritó en medio del relato para darle un aire de terror, haciendo que sus amigos saltaran de sus puestos repentinamente, incluso Zoro abrió los ojos alterado. Dio una sonrisa maliciosa, y levantó sus manos moviendo sus dedos de forma vibrante, intentando dar miedo.

— ¡AYUDENME! Gritó una desesperada voz de la habitación, era la voz en llanto de una mujer. Pero los fuertes sonidos de golpes y cosas rompiéndose aún no se detenían. Usoking ordenó a su espadachín ir a investigar, quien desfundó su espada y se dirigió sin miedo alguno. Con decisión, se acercó a la habitación y entró sin esperar un segundo más. —Sin que se diera cuenta, se acercó a Nami, y con un estruendoso grito, agarró su brazo para asustarla. — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Nami gritó del susto por su toque repentino, sacudió el brazo molesta y golpeó la cabeza del tirador, dándole fuerte en la nuca.

— ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO! ¡Y ustedes no se rían!... —Adolorido, Usopp se levantó del césped donde su cabeza había caído, riendo divertido junto a todos, a excepción del cocinero.

— ¡No asustes así a mi querida Nami-swan! ¡IDIOTA!— Sanji comenzaba a alzar la pierna, dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, pero el chico se adelantó rápidamente siguiendo su historia.

—Como estaba diciendo… entonces, un fuerte grito se escuchó de la habitación. Un grito grave y espantado, que pertenecía al espadachín. El capitán, uno por uno, comenzó a enviar a sus Nakamas al cuarto, pero cada vez que llegaban a la habitación y entraban, sus gritos desgarradores y tortuosos resonaban por todo el barco. El capitán, harto de la situación, fue a revisar que pasaba… pero cuando abrió la puerta, la sombra de una hermosa mujer apareció frente a sus ojos, de espaldas. _¿Quién eres?_ Le preguntó el capitán, completamente embelesado por su belleza… _Me llamo Yaka_ , le respondió la chica. _Y tú tienes mi tesoro._ —Usopp miró a su tripulación, completamente adentrados en la historia, suspiró orgulloso. —El capitán, sin saber de qué hablaba la chica, simplemente quiso buscar a sus Nakamas, pero la chica se dio la vuelta lentamente… Usoking sintió un fuerte escalofrío, su respiración entrecortada era lo único que sonaba en la habitación. Finalmente, la chica dejó ver su rostro…. Le faltaban los ojos, los cuales goteaban en charcos y charcos de sangre, mientras que con un grito ensordecedor, se tiró al capitán. Ese día, la tripulación de Los Sombreros de Cuero fallecieron misteriosamente, pues nadie nunca supo la razón de sus muertes y quienes lograron alcanzar a ver sus cuerpos, dijeron que sus cuerpos estaban completamente destrozados… y sin ojos. Se dice a lo largo de todo el Grand Line, que una vez al año, esta hermosa y misteriosa mujer aparece en los barcos piratas, para asesinar a la tripulación, robar sus tesoros, despedazar sus cuerpos, sacar sus ojos… —Usopp observó a su capitán y al renito en su cabeza. Hizo énfasis en su rostro con la lámpara en su mano, poniendo el rostro más aterrador posible y susurró tenebrosamente. —Y sus almas…

En medio del tenso silencio que había, Chopper explotó en un grito aterrorizado, sujetando fuertemente el sombrero de Luffy. El chico también comenzó a gritar, tomando al renito desde su sombrero (el cual no había soltado del miedo) y lo abrazó fuertemente en busca de cálida compañía, por lo que su peludo amigo le devolvió el gesto igual de asustado, con el sombrero apretado de por medio, ambos con miradas llenas de pánico.

Todos habían quedado en blanco tras la historia. Algunos un poco asustados por el relato y otros por lo ridículo que fue este mismo. Usopp había observado el gesto de todos, riendo fuertemente mientras sostenía su estómago de la carcajada, los rostros de Chopper y Luffy eran sumamente divertidos.

— ¡Oh! Vamos… no van a asustarse por algo así… ¿No? —Nami, recuperando la asustada compostura, le decía a su capitán y doctor, quienes aún seguían abrazados gritando fuertemente.

—Capitán… Chopper… no hay nada que temer, esos relatos no existen. —Sonrió suavemente la arqueóloga, quien había escuchado la divertida historia atentamente.

En medio de risas, gritos aterrados, palabras alentadoras y los ronquidos de Zoro, un abrupto sonido explotó desde el observatorio, ganando la mirada de todos, incluida la de Zoro quien despertó de golpe por el ensordecedor ruido. Rápidamente, todos saltaron de sus puestos poniéndose de pie mirando al alto lugar.

Luffy y Chopper pararon de gritar, comenzando a temblar descontroladamente.

— ¡ES YAKA! ¡VIENE A SACARNOS LOS OJOS! —Gritó Chopper, comenzando a llorar.

Nami agarró el brazo de Luffy instintivamente, aferrándose a su cuerpo temblado igual que él. Chopper, aún abrazado a Luffy, hundió su cabecita en su pecho, llorando del susto y gritando cosas sin sentido. El primero en ir a investigar fue Zoro, desenfundando su katana suavemente, dando pasos lentos hacia el origen del sonido.

Rasguños y extraños sonidos seguían sonando. Robin usó su habilidad para convocar ojos dentro de las habitaciones, pero en la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo observar nada fuera de lo normal.

Zoro caminaba precavidamente, con katana en mano hacia el observatorio. A su lado, Sanji y Robin lo acompañaban, mientras que todos los demás iban atrás. Paso a paso, los sonidos se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué p…?— La pregunta de Sanji fue cortada ante un sonido acercándose. Algo circular y brillante llegó girando, rompiendo el silencio. La mirada de todos bajó al objeto, que chocó contra el pie de Zoro. Asustados, el grupo comenzó a gritar descontroladamente mientras que el espadachín se agachaba a examinar el objeto. Le quitó a Usopp la temblorosa lámpara y la puso frente al objeto en su mano.

—Es… ¿Una mandarina de Nami? —La apetitosa fruta se encontraba sucia y perforada por todos lados, dejando que sus dulces jugos crearan un camino hasta el lugar de donde provino rodando.

Con el ceño fruncido, Zoro levantó la lámpara y siguió el mojado piso, llegando a la puerta del observatorio.

Ensordecedores sonidos se escuchaban desde el otro lado. Rasguños, graznidos y chirriantes sonidos provenían de adentro de la habitación. Con el grupo tembloroso y gritón, el peliverde junto a Robin y Sanji decidieron abrir la puerta.

Robin posicionó sus brazos para utilizar su habilidad, Sanji estaba listo para dar un feroz golpe con sus lustrados zapatos y Zoro había desenfundado completamente una de sus Katanas, aún con la lámpara en su otra mano.

—Robin… sostenla por mí. —La mujer utilizó su habilidad para aparecer un brazo en la pared, sosteniendo la lámpara en lo alto e iluminando mejor el lugar. Con cuidado, la chica abrió la puerta con otro brazo invocado.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad empezó a abandonar el cuarto, dejando ver el horroroso panorama.

Un grito horrorizado salió de los labios de Nami, quien soltó el brazo de Luffy y se llevó las manos a su cabello.

—¡MIS MAPAS!—Furiosa, entró echa una fiera a la habitación, espantando a la pequeña gaviota que se había logrado escabullir por la ventana del cuarto. Los libros estaban regados por todo el suelo, mientras que sus preciados mapas estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación. La tinta se había caído, dejando rastros del líquido por todo el cuarto y las huellas del animal marcadas. Y como si no fuera suficiente, un par de mandarinas estaban todas picoteadas y medias a comer.

— ¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR! —La chica comenzó a perseguirlo enfurecida.

—Nami… no creo que él quisiera hacer eso a propósito. —Luffy exclamó relajado, al saber que la causante del ruido no fuera la chica atemorizante de la historia, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó Nami, sabía que aquella mujer aterrorizante estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

—O tal vez sí… —Dijo con rapidez, tragando saliva dificultosamente.

La chica enfocada nuevamente en el pájaro, logró atraparlo rápidamente sin ninguna dificultad. El pobre animal, sintiendo que su fin estaba cerca, intentó arrancar de las salvajes manos de la chica, pero de un fuerte golpe, Nami lo sacó volando por la ventana.

— ¡Nami-chan es tan hermosa cuando se enoja! —Decía el rubio con su baile alegre y ojos enamorados.

—Auch… —Zoro estaba espantado ante la agresividad de la mujer. —Realmente eres una bruja sin corazón…

La mujer miró asesinamente al espadachín, agachándose al piso y comenzando a recoger sus mapas nuevamente mientras ordenaba el desorden.

La tripulación de Los Sombrero de Paja eran los piratas más valientes jamás conocidos, sin miedo ni temor a nada... pero si de algo tenían miedo, era de la agresiva y hermosa navegante que tenían por Nakama.

Cuando aquella chica se enojaba, veían el infierno frente a sus ojos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia.. y que no haya sido tan predecible el final :) ¡Recuerden comentar y dejar criticas si les gusta! (si no igual... estoy abierta a criticas) ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Corazón roto, Parte 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento no haber actualizado estos días, pero tuve un fin de semana super ocupada :c por lo que les dejo este nuevo capítulos que... ¡Sorpresa! Tiene dos partes, la segunda intentaré subirla en un par de horas, o si no mañana en la mañana estará actualizada ;) un capítulo mucho más dramático que el anterior, pero como he dicho antes... amo lo trágico :) ¡Disfruten!**

Época: Año 1 de la Nueva Era, meses después del fin de la Guerra por el One Piece.

Corazón Roto, Parte 1

Los amantes compartían apasionados besos con ardiente fervor. El capitán subía su mano por sus desnudos muslos, acariciando su suave piel y arrancándole silenciosos gemidos. Mientras, la navegante acariciaba su fornido torso con la camisa abierta, pasando sus manos lujuriosamente.

Luffy bajó sus besos por el cuello de la chica, apartando su cabello con una mano y con la otra comenzando a direccionarla a sus voluptuosos pechos aún cubiertos por su delgada camiseta. Nami, con la respiración agitada de la pasión, sacó la roja prenda del muchacho, dejándolo a torso desnudo y lanzando la ropa por los aires, cayendo en seco a metros de la cama, donde minutos más tarde, la masculina ropa se iban acumulando junto a la de la colorina en el oscuro rincón.

Suspiros y silenciosos gemidos provenían de la habitación. En la oscuridad de la noche, los enamorados compartían sus cuerpos en un pasional acto de amor y deseo. La chica mordía sus labios con fuerza para evitar los fuertes gemidos provenientes de su boca, mientras que Luffy mordía con suavidad su desnudo cuello, ahogando los gruñidos bestiales provocados por el enorme placer de hacerle el amor.

Ahora sus suaves respiraciones se mezclaban en el silencio de la madrugada. Nami, con la cabeza del chico sobre sus desnudos pechos, daba caricias de amor en su cabello, completamente agotada por el movido ejercicio. Luffy roncaba profundamente sobre sus suaves almohadas, con los brazos rodeando a su navegante en un cálido abrazo. La chica sonreía embobada al chico de goma entre sus brazos.

Era completamente feliz a su lado. Estaba enamorada de él… y estaba segura que su corazón le pertenecería a él y solo a él durante toda la eternidad.

* * *

—Nami… yo… —El chico hablaba entre dientes, vacilante. No podía hacerle esto a ella, simplemente su corazón no se lo permitía.

— ¿Qué pasa Luffy? —La chica, preocupada, lo miraba sentada desde su escritorio dispuesta a escuchar lo que su novio tuviera que decirle tan urgentemente.

Minutos antes, el chico la había encontrado en el observatorio mientras realizaba un par de trazos en un nuevo mapa de una pequeña isla donde habían estado hace un par de días. Luffy se acercó a la chica, con lentitud, mientras examinaba su enmarañado rostro.

Hace un par de meses, se había convertido en el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, alzando su fama mundial por las nubes y llevándose a su paso la notica de una Reina Pirata a su lado. La búsqueda por su cabeza había aumentado peligrosamente, y peor aún para su consternación, la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Habían dirigido el rumbo a una isla invernal hace 3 días, donde un grupo potencial de piratas los había emboscado y habían logrado llevarse a la navegante para llegar a su capitán. Con el alma envuelta en cólera y furia, el chico no pudo evitar que Nami saliera un poco herida, más sin embargo lograron salir a salvo rápidamente de la isla.

Ahora con el pesar en su corazón, el Rey caminaba a su Reina, examinando meticulosamente las palabras que diría para evitar romper completamente a la mujer frente a sus ojos. Nami, quien lo miraba de lejos, notó su rostro ensombrecido en tristeza, comenzando a preocuparse de sobre manera.

— ¿Luffy? —Susurró una vez que el pelinegro llegó a su lado. Con el corazón herido en la mano, Luffy alzó su mano, colocándola en su suave mejilla tomando su calor.

—Nami… —No podía, de verdad no podía hacerle eso.

La colorina se puso de pie sin alejarse de su toque, mirándolo curiosa. El chico temblaba de tristeza, por lo que levantó sus manos a su rostro. Lo observó detenidamente; sus rasgos un poco más maduros para un chico de 20 años le daban un aire de grandeza ante su título por los mares. Con los hombros más anchos, calzaban mejor junto al hermoso abrigo negro que ella le regaló hace un par de meses, antes de la gran guerra por el One Piece. Examinó su rostro distraídamente dándose cuenta que su mentón, cubierto por una fina capa de barba sin afeitar hace días, tiritaba al igual que todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?

 _Por favor… no me llames así… no me hagas esto Nami…_

Bajó su apenado rostro tras su toque, evitando sus achocolatados ojos a toda costa.

—Luffy… mírame. —Susurró severamente, la preocupación la estaba impacientando. Con un ahogado suspiro, el pelinegro habló firme, con su alma en pedazos.

—No podemos seguir con lo nuestro… Nami.

Cuando levantó sus ojos a su ahora ex novia y amante, su corazón se rompió en cientos de pedazos. La chica había quedado perpleja, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Con las manos aún sobre el rostro del chico, sus ojos se llenaron de profunda tristeza, volviéndose a cada segundo más y más llorosos.

—Es una broma… —Su voz susurrante y quebrada resonó en el tenso silencio del observatorio.

—No. —Devolvió la voz, en un mismo susurro firme.

Nami alejó las manos de su rostro de golpe, como si su tacto quemara gravemente. El chico sintió la falta de calidez y su estómago se apretó en un fuerte nudo, aguantando las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y brindarle el amor que le estaba quitando.

La chica no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sabía que el ambiente tenso desde lo ocurrido en la isla aún no desaparecía, pero, no esperaba aquello, en lo absoluto. Con un movimiento un poco más bruto del que imaginaba, se alejó del tacto del chico dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando su mano estirada en medio de ambos.

—Nami… yo…

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo con la voz molesta y temblorosa, la ira comenzó a hervir en su interior. Su mirada nublosa se posó en los tristes ojos del chico, pidiéndole explicaciones. — ¿Por… por qué quieres terminar con esto tan abruptamente? ¡P-Pensé que todo estaba bien!

Luffy no sabía que decir. Había pensado tanto en su decisión que no quería volver a recordarlo. Había temido tanto por ella que su corazón estaba desesperado por mantenerla alejada. Había tomado una decisión, como hombre, como novio, amante y capitán. Debía mantener a su Nakama a salvo, pese a todo. Pero no podía decirle todo eso a ella… no podía dejar salir sus temores por miedo a lo patético que sería para el gran Rey Pirata.

Tras un largo silencio sin respuesta, Nami comenzó a temblar entristecida, aguantando con dificultad las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, luchando con el llanto que quería salir de su pecho.

—Sal.

Luffy bajó la mano afligido, con la culpa y la ira creciendo en su interior. Había prometido cientos de veces proteger y no quitar la sonrisa en el rostro de su navegante, pero aquella promesa se deslizaba entre sus manos como la arena, sintiendo la culpa de romper su corazón y la rabia de haberla defraudado.

El rápido arrepentimiento llegó a su cabeza al ver sus llorosos ojos, intentando pensar en la forma de mejorar la situación. No quería que la colorina pensara que jugaba con su corazón, estaba haciendo esto por ella, ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

—Nami…eres mi Nakama. Debemos volver a cómo eran las cosas antes entre tú y yo. —Su voz firme dio inicio al comienzo del fin. —Soy tu capitán, deseo lo mejor para ti… y si eso significa que n-

—Cállate. —Le cortó furiosa. Apretando sus puños, dejó caer las lágrimas que tanto aguantó en su corazón, encarándolo con tristeza envuelta en ira. — ¿Simplemente soy eso… tu navegante?

Luffy la miraba perplejo, con el pecho doloroso al ver sus lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—D-Después… de todo lo que hemos vivido… simplemente me dices que todo termino entre nosotros… ¡¿Y pretendes que actúe como si nada?! ¡COMO SI TODO ESTE TIEMPO NO HUBIESE VALIDO NADA PARA TÍ! —Hablaba histérica, entre ahogados llantos. Ya no le importaba si su rostro luciera patético entre las gruesas lágrimas que no aguantó. — S-Siempre te he apoyado Luffy… dediqué años de mi vida para que lograras tu sueño, amándote, y dices eso tan fácil… como… como si todo lo que pasamos hasta aquí n-no valiera en lo absoluto, c-como si fuera tan fácil desprenderte de todo…

Ya no tenía palabras. Estaba destrozado viendo a la mujer que amaba rompiéndose frente a sus ojos, por su culpa. Pero la rabia comenzó a salir a flote. ¿Realmente ella pensaba que era fácil para él terminar su relación? ¿Realmente pensaba que no sentía aprecio alguno por todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Qué no sentía amor por ella?

—Después de todo lo que nos costó obtener… esto. —Señaló débilmente a ambos, reflejando la fuerte unión que hasta hace un par de días tenían. —Después de todas las promesas que hicimos… —Hipó fuerte, limpiando sus lágrimas secamente.

Pero el chico no decía palabra alguna. Sentía rabia, impotencia, tristeza… culpa.

—Déjame sola… por favor…— Interrumpió hablando entre dientes, con las lágrimas aun cayendo sin control. — _Capitán._

Su voz fría y cortante terminó de romper al chico, dando un paso tambaleante tras de sí. _Capitán_. Ella nunca lo llamaba seriamente así. A pesar de los años que ambos habían navegado hombro a hombro, Nami nunca había realzado su título como capitán, nunca había realzado su poder sobre el de ella. Su tono burlón, juguetón, valiente e incluso sensual, han pronunciado esas palabras en distintas ocasiones… pero nunca de una forma tan tortuosa y enrabiada.

Se alejó poco a poco de la mujer frente a sus ojos, aguantando todo sentimiento vivo en su corazón. Con un fuerte y firme paso, dio medio vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente tras de sí.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños cuando los fuertes llantos de la navegante resonaron por el otro lado de la puerta. Sintió un toque húmedo en su mano, y abriendo los ojos, se percató de que pequeñas gotas habían caído en ella, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de las amargas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Aguantando un silencio quejido de su pecho, emprendió caminata hacia el camarote de los hombres, decidido a encerrarse por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, ni capitán ni navegante habían dado la cara al resto de sus Nakamas.

Todos habían notado el tenso ambiente entre ambos desde que zarparon de la invernal isla. Luffy había evitado por completo a la chica, dejándola intrigada y preocupada por su extraña actitud. Si bien no habían hablado desde aquel fatídico evento, Nami no pensó en la magnitud que afectaría al chico.

Sanji había terminado de cocinar la cena, llamando a todos a comer, esperando a sus bellas damas cortésmente. Pero luego de un par de minutos y extrañadas miradas, la tripulación notó la ausencia de Luffy y Nami.

—Tal vez están _divirtiéndose_ un rato… —Comentó el ciborg entre risas junto a Usopp y Brook. —Después de todo llevan saliendo casi un año…

—Mi bella Nami-san no dejaría que ese mierdoso de goma la tocara. —Irritado, el cocinero salió en busca de la chica, sin notar la preocupada mirada de la arqueóloga.

Caminando con un cigarro en la boca, expulsó en una suave exhalación el vicioso humo. Siguió su camino hasta el observatorio, donde estaba completamente seguro que la chica se hallaba.

Dio un par de pasos, y un segundo antes de golpear la puerta, escuchó los suaves sollozos de la mujer que adoraba.

— ¿Nami-san? —La llamó preocupado. Tras pronunciar su nombre, los sollozos se callaron inmediatamente.

Sintió un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando ver su rostro. Sus ojos chocolates estaban rojos del llanto y habían sido limpiados con rapidez. La chica al percatarse del cocinero, le regalo una suave sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Qué pasa Sanji-kun? —El corazón del chico se apretó al ver su expresión.

Juntando uno más uno… se dio cuenta rápido de que había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué hizo el idiota gomoso? —Le preguntó seriamente.

—S-Sanji-kun… no-

— ¿Qué te hizo Luffy, Nami-san? —Le preguntó firme. La colorina, sin poder aguantar más, comenzó a derramar lágrimas dejando su rostro caer en el pecho del chico.

El gomoso hombre estaba muerto.

* * *

Luffy, con los ojos aguados, estaba acostado de espaldas a la puerta, con la respiración tranquila y el sombrero tapando su rostro.

Había escuchado al cocinero llamarlo para cenar, pero sin ganas de salir, prefirió quedarse en completa oscuridad en compañía de las múltiples emociones que rodeaban su corazón. Varios minutos más tarde, con ayuda de su _Kenbunshoku Haki_ , notó la furiosa presencia que se acercaba al cuarto, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, sabiendo perfectamente que pasaría a continuación.

—¡LUFFY! ¡VEN AQUÍ GOMOSO DE MIERDA! —El grito furioso de Sanji resonaba desde la cubierta.

Sin moverse un centímetro, el chico se quedó ahí, recostado.

—¡LUUUUUUFFY! —Ahora, al otro lado de la puerta, el chico gritaba hasta raspar su garganta.

— ¡Sanji! ¡Por favor… déjalo! —Su voz…

Rápidamente, Luffy se puso de pie y caminó hasta la desesperada voz de la chica. Le daba igual si el cocinero lo golpeara e incluso que lo asesinara… pero debía ver a su navegante e intentar que detener su tristeza, incluso si eso significara que Sanji le diera su merecido por el horrible acto que había cometido.

—¡Ese imbécil te hizo llorar Nami-san! —Protestaba el cocinero. Abruptamente, el rubio chico abrió la puerta del camarote, encontrándose cara a cara con el inexpresivo capitán.

El pelinegro, bajo la sombra de su viejo sombrero, alcanzó a ver la angustiada expresión de su amada, quien agarraba por los hombros a Sanji en un intento de alejarlo de ahí. Cruzaron miradas un par de segundos, viendo la tristeza en el otro. Luffy iba a abrir la boca, intentando formular palabra alguna para su navegante… pero el fuerte empujón de Sanji lo sacó volando, golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared de la habitación.

—Capitán de mierda… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Nami?!

— ¡Sanji! —Le exclamaba la chica, viendo perpleja el pequeño show que se estaba formando.

Enojado, Sanji caminó hasta el chico levantándolo por la camisa y arrinconándolo contra la pared, resquebrajándola.

—Sé que eres más fuerte que yo… pero si le hiciste algo a Nami, te juro que te mato.

Luffy no le respondía. Levantó la vista a la fiera mirada del cocinero, y sin expresión alguna, lo miró en silencio. Como si lo desafiara en silencio.

—Gomoso de… —No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un fuerte empujón de Luffy lo tiró hacia atrás.

Nami, quien se había dado un par de pasos a sus espaldas, observaba desconcertada la situación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, capitán y cocinero comenzaron a pelear violentamente. Luffy daba fuertes golpes al chico en su estómago y rostro, mientras que el cocinero devolvía fuertes patadas, furioso.

— ¡Sanji!… ¡Luffy! —Comenzó a alzar la voz, con el corazón destrozándose aún más de ser posible. Estaban peleando, Nakama contra Nakama por culpa de ella. — ¡Basta!

Se acercó a ambos, intentando agarrar a cualquier de los dos, pero los bruscos y rápidos movimientos se lo impedían. Ambos seguían golpeándose fuertemente, uno en busca de venganza y el otro a modo de desahogo. Sanji levantó el pie con fuerza, incrustándolo en el estómago de Luffy, a quien envió a volar varios metros, cayendo sobre los casilleros del cuarto. En un estruendoso sonido, el metal chocó contra el piso, saltando todo tipo de objetos por la habitación.

—Por favor… chicos… —Ambos seguían sin inmutarse ante la llorosa voz de la chica. —Basta… ¡Basta!...

Apretó los puños frustrada y nuevas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y gritó hasta quedar sin aire.

—¡BASTA MALDITA SEA!

El ruido se detuvo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no fue su voz quien los detuvo. Cientos de brazos sostenían a ambos chicos, alejándolos un par de metros en un intento de tranquilizarlos. Miró a ambos, con las respiraciones agitadas y heridos levemente, mirándose con profunda cólera.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES?! —Gritaba entre sollozos. Odia esto, odiaba ver como sus amigos se separaban.

— ¡ROMPISTE TU PROMESA IMBÉCIL! —Sanji gritaba con ira ardiente, mirando a su capitán ignorando las palabras de ella. — ¡ME LO PROMETISTE JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE Y NO CUMPLISTE TU PALABRA!

— ¡¿De qué hablas Sanji?! —Preguntó la colorina llorando, en medio de ambos, pero seguían ignorándola.

—No la rompí… lo hice por ella… —Le respondió Luffy fríamente, con el sombrero nuevamente tapando su rostro. —Lo hice para cumplirla…

—¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁ LLORANDO!

—¡DEBÍA HACERLO! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?! —Explotó el pelinegro, intentando zafarse del agarre de los brazos Fleur de Robin.

La colorina harta de todo, dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto, chocando con la mirada perpleja de sus Nakamas mirando la escena desde afuera.

— ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Sunny? —Habló Franky, amenazante, mirando a los chicos encerrados. El cuarto estaba destrozado por completo. Múltiples objetos estaban esparcidos por el lugar, las camas echas trizas y las mantas desparramadas por todos lados al igual que la ropa.

— ¿Nami? —Habló su amiga preocupada, llamando su atención.

—Yo… lo siento. Esto es mi culpa… —Apenada, limpió rápidamente las lágrimas en su rostro. Observó al capitán y el cocinero con rabia, quienes ante su mirada, se quedaron inmóviles entre los poderes de la Akuma no Mi.

—Sanji… por favor… no te metas. —Le pidió suplicante. —Sé cuánto te preocupas por mí… pero esto es algo que Luffy y yo debemos resolver. —Con dificultad, miró al capitán tristemente, mezclado con furia.

—Luffy… por favor no sigas con esto. Si lo nuestro se acabó… déjalo así y no causes más alborotos.

Los Sombreros de Paja escucharon en completo shock las noticias. Con la voz temblorosa, la colorina siguió hablando.

—Seguimos siendo Nakamas Luffy… pero si sientes un poco de cariño por mí… por favor… paren de pelear.

Luffy seguía con el corazón hecho trizas, pero tras las palabras de la chica, sabía que nunca volvería a recuperarse por completo. Con los ojos vacilantes y aguados, el chico mantenía su mirada, con el dolor de su alma. Toda esperanza de unir su corazón había abandonado su cuerpo, a pesar de ser él el causante de todo.

Con un suspiro angustioso, Nami dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a todos en un incómodo y triste silencio.

Aquel día, fue el fin de la relación entre Luffy, el Rey Pirata y Nami, La Reina Pirata.

 **Bueno, eso fue el capítulo de hoy... espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por otra parte, quería responder a una sugerencia que me dijeron por ahí (gracias 3), subiré un pequeño fanfic explicando a detalle lo que ocurrió en el one-shot "Amor de madre", probablemente tendrá entr capítulos para lograr explicar a fondo algunos detalles que se mezclarán con esta historia, así que si les gustó, espero que estén atentos.**

 **Intentaré subir la segunda parte en un rato, o si no, mañana si o si estará frente a sus ojos para que la lean :) ¡Nos leemos! (No olviden dejar sus criticas y/o comentarios ¡Shishishishi!) ¡Adiosito!**


	8. Corazón roto, Parte 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte... lo siento por la demora :c pero ¡Ahí está! Disfruten ;)**

Época: 5 meses luego del fin de la relación de Luffy y Nami, Año 1 de la Nueva Era.

Corazón roto, Parte 2

— ¡Eso duele Chopper!

—Lo siento… ¡Pero tu cabello está tan largo! —El renito reía divertido, pasando sus pezuñitas por la larga trenza de la chica, contando las hermosas flores que decoraban su primaveral peinado. — ¡Esto es tan divertido!

—Busca a Usopp… o Luffy… alguno de ellos querrá jugar contigo, ¡Pero por favor deja de tirar mi cabello! —La chica lo reprendía, a pesar de la divertida media sonrisa en su rostro.

Era un hermoso día fresco con clima primaveral. La navegante estaba de rodillas con un hermoso vestido blanco, recogiendo las malezas de sus mandarinos en compañía del tierno reno. El pequeño jugaba con su hermosa trenza decorada en coloridas flores, dándole un primaveral atuendo. Se veía radiante, a pesar de que su corazón se encontraba vacío.

Con una sonrisa, la chica sentía las pezuñas de Chopper jugar con su peinado, mientras que secretamente, le deslizaba mandarinas para que dejara de molestarla. Alegre, el reno recibía las sabrosas frutas devorándolas con ímpetu. Nami no sabía si jugaba su cabello por curiosidad, o para que le diera de las jugosas mandarinas, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, estaba entretenida con su compañía.

— ¿Y por qué Chopper es el único que puede comer? —La indignada voz de Usopp sonó a sus espaldas, mirándolos acusadoramente.

—Porque él es adorable… y no me debe dinero. —Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, pero tras una risotada, la chica palmeó a su lado, justo al lado de Chopper. —Solo te daré una, ¿Bien?

Pero minutos más tarde, la mandarina se dividió en 8 iguales cuando todos llegaron a pedir su ración. Con una sonrisa alegre, Nakamas compartían las mandarinas recién cortadas de los hermosos arbustos. Sanji había preparado unos ricos sándwiches para acompañar la fruta, mientras que Brook, entre mordiscos, tocaba alegre música.

La colorina se sentía sumamente alegre. Hace tiempo no había sonreído de una manera tan sincera. Con la fresca brisa del mar en su rostro, comía alegre las mandarinas que tanto había cuidado. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de lo mismo que sus demás compañeros. Se sentía tan vacío sin el capitán con ellos. Desde hace varios meses que ya no compartía tanto como antes.

Luego de que ambos terminaran su relación, Nami y Luffy se aislaron varias semanas de sus Nakamas, prefiriendo permanecer en sus respectivas habitaciones, saliendo solo al baño o a comer cuando era sumamente necesario. Nami no le dirigía palabra alguna al chico, solo cuando sus deberes de navegante eran necesarias para guiarlo a nuevos rumbos, pero solamente era pura profesión, no conversaciones banales ni alegres como las que solían tener. Por otra parte, Luffy intentó varias veces aclarar las cosas con ella, intentando mantener la amistad que tantos años los unió. Fue duro para ambos darse cuenta que las cosas jamás volverían a cómo eran antes, hiriendo profundamente sus espíritus.

— ¿Nami? —La chica pestañeó, mirando a Franky, quien le estaba conversando.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

Desde lo alto, Luffy estaba sentado arriba del mástil, observando a sus Nakamas conversar alegremente comiendo las mandarinas, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Uno a uno, posó su mirada hasta llegar a Nami.

Había intentado olvidarla como fuera, pero a pesar de los 5 meses, no podía sacar sus sentimientos del corazón. Su sonrisa, personalidad, cuerpo, detalles y más detalles permanecían en su mente hasta el día de hoy. Al verla, tan hermosa como siempre, su pecho se llenó de calidez. Posó sus ojos en su perfecto cuerpo resplandeciente por el bello vestido primaveral que llevaba, aferrando sus curvas marcadas. Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo de su desnudo cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Olvídate de ella, tarado._ Se reprochaba mentalmente. _Lo hiciste por ella…_

Tras darse unas leves palmadas a los lados del rostro, despejando su mente, alzó la vista hacia el frente.

—¡Chicos! ¡Isla a la vista! —Gritó emocionado, escuchando unos gritos de vuelta por parte de sus Nakamas.

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba para aliviar su dolor.

* * *

—Zoro… la extraño…

—Luffy, esta es casi la vigésima vez que haces lo mismo. —El espadachín lo regañaba a su lado.

Ambos, con varias jarras de cerveza y botellas vacías de Sake rodeándolos, se habían instalado en un pequeño bar del pueblo al que habían llegado. Casi las 2 de la mañana, capitán y primer oficial aún no habían llegado al barco por estar bebiendo.

—Tal vez fue un error… todo esto fue un error… —Decía entre borrachos llantos.

—O tal vez fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer… —Le repitió después de 100 veces de escuchar lo mismo.

En cada isla o pueblo al que llegaban, el chico arrastraba a su amigo a un bar, emborrachándose hasta más no poder, intentando ahogar sus penas y sentimientos en botellas de alcohol. Siempre, como algún tipo de rutina, terminaba lamentándose, llorando, golpeando cosas furioso, contando chistes y aún más, bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero había una cosa que no podía evitar y era acordarse de su amada navegante a la cual le había roto el corazón, rompiendo el suyo a su paso.

—Te equivocas… Nami fue lo mejor que me pasó… y yo solo la defraudé… —Decía entre llorosos balbuceos, con la cabeza enterrada en la barra del ruidoso bar.

—Pero es tu Nakama… desde un principio debiste saber que algo así podría pasar. —El espadachín repetía incesantemente las mismas cosas que siempre le decía.

—Tal vez ni siquiera debí haberle pedido ser mi Nakama… —Soltó abruptamente, ante los perplejos ojos del espadachín. El chico, que no podía ver a su amigo, no predijo el fuerte golpe que le llegó en la cabeza por los fuertes efectos del trago en la sangre.

—Debes estar muy borracho como para haber dicho algo así… sé que esa no es tu forma de pensar. —Zoro miraba enojado a su amigo y capitán, decaído como siempre.

—Nami… —Susurraba dolorosamente, entre exagerados sollozos.

Zoro soltó un irritado suspiro, cansado de la situación. Dejó la botella de Sake sobre la barra, con un fuerte golpe, llamando la atención del chico, que lo miró con llorosos ojos.

—Te ves patético capitán… si la amabas tanto, ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

El espadachín siempre le hacía la misma pregunta, obteniendo como respuesta un amargo y triste silencio. Había observado a su capitán llorando y sufriendo en silencio. Sabía las noches que el chico se desvelaba sin poder pegar un ojo pensando en su navegante. Sabía de las profundas y enamoradas miradas que aún le enviaba a la chica distraídamente, pero sobre todo, sabía el enorme amor que este sentía aún por Nami.

Observó como el chico pestañeó un par de veces, con la cabeza ladeada mirándolo triste, aún recostado sobre la barra. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco y acalló los temblorosos hipos que salían de su boca.

—Porque la amaba… aún la amo. —Dijo, dejando confuso al peliverde.

—Entonces…. ¿Terminaste con ella porque la amabas?

—Si.

— ¿En qué mundo eso tiene sentido?

—Eres un tonto, Zoro. —El pelinegro rió divertido bipolarmente, dando fin a la conversación.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, habían desembarcado en otra isla muy cercana a la anterior.

La navegante llevaba un hermoso conjunto veraniego, con un top ajustado arriba de su cintura y unos ajustados pantalones que llevaban hasta sus rodillas. Con una alta coleta y lentes de sol, la chica se veía refrescante y estupenda para la vista de cualquier hombre. Sobre todo, la de cierto capitán…

—Nami quiere matarme… —Le susurró al espadachín a su lado, una vez que bajaron del barco.

Observó detenidamente a la chica de pies a cabeza, como si un delicioso trozo de carne hubiera sido puesto frente a sus ojos. No podía apartar su mirada de ella. Ahora su cabello mucho más largo que antes, le daba un toque sensual y femenino a su madura (pero no tanta) apariencia. Era una mujer de 21 años, con un cuerpo esbelto y una sonrisa excepcional, por supuesto que llamaba la atención de cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

Luffy observaba sus curvas. Su estrecha cintura realzaba sus abultados pechos, y sus desnudos muslos resplandecían efecto del brillante sol. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, sintiendo el calor subir por su cuerpo…

—Necesito un trago. —Dijo sereno, apartando la vista. Agarró el brazo del espadachín, y la rutina volvió a repetirse.

* * *

—Ya es suficiente Luffy.

El espadachín agarró la camisa del chico, alzándolo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas. El borracho capitán balbuceaba cosas sin sentido con los brazos estirados tras la espalda de su primer oficial, mientras su sombrero colgaba de un hilo desde su cuello balanceándose con los pasos.

—Nami va a estar furiosa cuando te vea…

—Nami no es mi novia… —Dijo en tono molesto.

—No, pero es tu Nakama. —Le respondió severo. —Te matará cuando vea tus heridas… o cuando sepa que anduviste peleando borracho.

Con irritación, el peliverde apretó el agarre sobre el chico en su hombro, y emprendió camino al Thousand Sunny.

* * *

El cocinero mantenía los brazos apoyados en la barandilla del barco mirando el basto océano frente a sus ojos. Con un molesto bufido, golpeaba el piso con el pie rítmicamente.

A pesar del martirio al que sometía su mente, odiaba admitir que estaba preocupado por el idiota de goma y el estúpido marimo. Con el cigarro en la mano, alzó su vista al estrellado cielo, esperando que los susodichos aparecieran. Y como si le leyeran la mente, los fuertes pasos del espadachín interrumpieron sus pensamientos, junto a un abrupto sonido.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Los chicos salieron a buscarlos a todos lados desde hace horas… Nami-san y Robin-chan estaban preocupadas. —Exclamaba molesto, pero con un serena actitud. — ¿Y por qué el idiota gomoso está así?

—Pregúntaselo tú… —Zoro sacudió sus brazos molesto tras dejar caer al chico abruptamente al piso. Con un bufido irritado, dio media vuelta y caminó a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir por una semana completa.

Sanji bajó la mirada al penoso chico frente a sus pies. Tenía la cabeza enterrada en el piso, y a pesar de la adormecida apariencia que tenía, sabía que estaba despierto. Notó los diversos rasguños y la sangre ajena en su ropa, pero sabía que en ese estado de total borrachera, no le sacaría palabra lúcida alguna.

Con enfado, agarró al chico desde el cuello de la chaleca y lo arrastró ruidosamente a la cocina.

* * *

—Toma… bébelo todo. Y no quiero escuchar queja alguna… eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Después de varios minutos de lanzarle agua y agarrarlo a golpes, Sanji logró devolver de cierta manera a su capitán a un estado de leve lucidez. Luffy agarraba su cabeza dolorosamente con una horrible jaqueca, quejándose exageradamente. Recibió la humeante taza y de un golpe, bebió el líquido caliente, abriendo la boca ardiendo.

— ¡Está caliente!

—Es café idiota… por supuesto que está caliente. —Con rapidez, el pelinegro abanicó su lengua rápidamente con la mano, dando fuertes y cortas respiraciones intentando de ventilar su boca.

—Dime dónde estabas Luffy. —Sanji se sentó frente al chico, cara a cara en la mesa del comedor, exigiéndole severo.

—Salí con Zoro a beber algo… —Le respondió en voz baja mientras tomaba la taza nuevamente en sus manos, dando pequeños sorbos intentando distraerse con el líquido.

—Nunca bebes hasta emborracharte… desde que paso lo de Nami y tú desapareces en cada isla a la que vamos, y regresas igual de borracho que ahora. ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?

Luffy, con la lucidez volviendo poco a poco a su mente, quedó en silencio tras la severa acusación. Bajó la mirada al café en sus manos, sin contestar palabra alguna. Sanji, harto de la situación, había aguantado decir palabra alguna ante la tristeza de la navegante. Ahora, tras ver a su capitán todo golpeado y borracho de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba sobrepasando tanto a él como a los demás.

— ¿Sabes el daño que le estas causando a Nami-san?... —Intentaba encararlo, llevándole culpabilidad. —Hoy salió a buscarte preocupada… aunque odie admitirlo, sé que ella sigue enamorada de ti Luffy.

El pelinegro seguía silencioso, con el rostro escondido bajo su sombrero y la mirada posada en el tibio café.

—El marimo nos cuenta todas las estupideces que le dices estando borracho… la única que no tiene idea es Nami.

El tenso silencio seguía presente en Luffy.

—Todos sabemos que aún la amas… pero sigues haciéndole daño.

Seguía sin responder.

—Nami se preocupa de ti… le duele verte así. ¿Por qué no avanzas de una vez por todas? Si sigues igual de imbécil, Nami seguirá sintiéndose mal por verte y-

—No puedo.

Sanji abrió los ojos perplejo. Luffy había alzado la vista, con la mirada triste y la voz quebrada. El rubio nunca lo había visto tan… roto.

—No puedo avanzar sin ella, Sanji. —Apretó el agarre en la taza, con un nudo formándose en su garganta. —N-No puedo sacar su sonrisa de mi cabeza… ni todas l-las memorias que compartimos… y… y no sé qué más hacer para intentar olvidar…

— ¿Por eso te refugias en el alcohol? —Le recriminó molesto. —Si tanto la amabas… ¿Por qué le rompiste el corazón? ¡¿Por qué demonios rompiste la promesa que hiciste?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dijiste que la harías feliz! ¡Me prometiste que la amarías!... ¡¿Por qué le rompiste el corazón después de hacerle tantas promesas?!

— ¡Por que tenía miedo!—Dijo rotamente. —T-Tenía miedo de que la lastimaran por mi culpa…

Sanji quedó en silencio, manteniendo la tensa mirada que compartía con su capitán. Apretó los puños enfadado, pero no se inmutó en absoluto, sin mover un musculo. En silencio, esperó que el chico siguiera dando explicaciones.

—Aún la amo Sanji, más que a nada en este mundo… pero yo… y-yo lo hice pensando que ella estaría a salvo alejada de mí… —Alzando las temblorosas manos a su sombrero, lo echó hacia atrás, descansando en su espalda. —Que sería libre…

— ¿Libre? —El rubio se puso de pie, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo a su paso, y caminando hasta la pared más cercana. —Desde el día en que Nami se unió a ti, su libertad quedó atrás…

Desde el rabillo del sus ojos, pudo observar la dolorosa expresión en el rostro de Luffy.

—Pero… tú le diste otro tipo de libertad. —Vio la curiosa y aún triste mirada del chico, dándole ánimos a continuar. —Le diste la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, de hacer lo que ama… algo que nadie nunca le había dado. —Exhaló una espesa capa de neblina, y siguió conversando ahora más calmado. —Amantes o no, ella siempre estará a tu lado Luffy.

—Pero rompí su corazón…

— ¿Y eso impedirá que la sigas amando?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Terminaste con ella por miedo a que algo le sucediera… ¿Pero no crees que es peor que ella esté alejada de ti? —El pelinegro comenzó a alejar su triste mirada, encontrando interesante la mesa frente a sus ojos. —Cuando amas algo, lo proteges con tu vida. Si Nami no está contigo, las posibilidades de que algo le ocurra son más altas que si estuvieras a su lado para resguardarla… pero solo un tonto como tú no se daría cuenta de eso… Nami te sigue amando, tú eres el único imbécil que no se percata de nada.

Con sorpresa, vio una pequeña sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Luffy mientras alzaba la mirada con ojos vivos, como hace tanto tiempo no lo veía. Con alivio, el rubio a escondidas, devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias Sanji…. Enserio te lo agradezco.

— ¿Y ahora que dije idiota?

—Lo suficiente… —Con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo, el chico caminó apresuradamente a la cubierta. Antes de salir, lo miró alegre una vez más. —Y prepara un gran banquete… ¡HOY VAMOS A CELEBRAR!

— ¿Celebrar qué? —Pero su respuesta no llegó por el fuerte portazo que resonó en la cocina.

El cocinero rió con ganas al escuchar los pasos del chico alejarse.

 _A pesar de seguir siendo el mismo idiota… has madurado… Luffy._

* * *

Nami cepillaba su cabello con tranquilidad, con la mente llena de pensamientos mientras miraba su reflejo. Su estúpido capitán había salido a beber con Zoro nuevamente. Sabía que regresaría borracho como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Le dolía el corazón al verlo llegar completamente ahogado en el alcohol, con rastros de lágrimas y gimientes llorosos. ¿Por qué sufría cuando él había iniciado todo esto?

Si bien habían pasado 5 meses… si relación de amistad fue difícil de recuperar. Luffy intentaba acercarse a ella por todos los medios, pero con miedo y dolor, Nami volvía a alejarse, ignorándolo fríamente. Le dolía ver al chico, recordar los bellos momentos que vivieron y saber como nunca volverían a repetirse. Al tercer mes de haber roto, comenzaron a hablar poco a poco, logrando incluso sacarse sonrisas. A la colorina le dolía ver al chico, ser su amiga y no la mujer que amaba, pero si era la única forma de mantenerlo a su lado… estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Se puso de pie para deslizar la toalla de su cuerpo y cambiándose al bello camisón rosa de suave seda que tenía. Prendió la pequeña lámpara al lado de su mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama. Cuando se inclinó a apagar la tenue luz, sintió la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Robin? Pensé que era tu turno para vigilar al S- —Su voz se cortó cuando se percató bien de la figura en su cuarto. — ¿Luffy?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Al sentir su firme voz, Nami se puso nuevamente de pie en pijamas. El chico dio un paso a la navegante y cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando completamente solos en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —La chica se acercó a Luffy, frente a frente. Un fuerte aroma llegó a su nariz, frunciendo el rostro con disgusto. — ¿Estás borracho?

—No, Sanji me dio café cuando Zoro me trajo de vuelta.

—No sé por qué ya no me sorprende… —Le susurró molesta. Había notado el cambio de actitud en el chico, tomando cada vez más y más, como nunca antes lo había hecho. — ¿De qué querías hablar?

Sin esperar un segundo más, el pelinegro se lanzó a la chica, agarrando sus mejillas con suavidad y uniendo sus labios con anhelante amor. Nami, en shock, no supo reaccionar más que quedarse completamente de piedra. Segundo a segundo, la colorina sintió el deseo de intensificar el beso, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar ante el codiciado beso.

Luffy se percató de lo tensa que estaba la chica, por lo que bajó una mano a su cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Nami sintió su dulce toque y pasó los brazos por su cuello, avivando la pasión de su caprichosa unión. Con las respiraciones entre cortas, sus labios bailaban en una hermosa sintonía. La química que nunca se había ido, volvió a golpearlos con ganas, dando paso a la pasión que habían aguantado por mucho tiempo.

Sin aire, los labios se separaron a mala gana. Nami miró a los ojos de su ex amante, sin percatarse realmente de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando el oxígeno llegó a su cerebro una vez más, salió del agarre del chico y se alejó un par de pasos.

— ¿Q-Qué significa esto?

—Nami… yo…

— ¿Por qué me besaste Luffy?

No la dejó terminar, cuando nuevamente la atrajo a sus brazos uniendo sus labios una vez más. Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la seguía amando, y que ese sentimiento perpetuó en su corazón hasta el día de hoy. Nami no podía reaccionar, quería seguirle la corriente, devolverle los fervientes besos que su capitán le estaba dando, pero era inevitable que la confusión y la rabia crecieran en su interior.

Cuando se separaron una vez más, Luffy tomó su rostro por sus mejillas, uniendo sus frentes con suspiros agitados. Sus rápidas respiraciones se mezclaban en uno, mientras sus labios se rozaban por la cercanía de sus rostros, sin llegar a besarse.

—Nami… perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que te hice…

La chica, con los ojos cerrados ante la agradable sensación, escuchaba su triste voz. Sus cálidas manos acariciaban sus mejillas sin alejarla un centímetro de él.

—Perdóname por alejarme de ti…

—Eres un idiota… —Le susurró a cambio. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería caer en su mirada y perderse en sus palabras una vez más. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

—Porque no puedo olvidarte… todo este tiempo intenté sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude… de verdad que no pude Nami…

La colorina sintió una fuerte atadura en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritarle, de besarlo y amarlo… pero la combinación de emociones no la dejaba pensar claro.

—Nami… aún te sigo amando como el primer día.

La colorina no se había percatado de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro hasta que el chico las sacó cariñosamente con sus dedos.

—Te amo. —Le susurró finalmente, con todo el amor que pudo juntar de su corazón.

—No puedo creerte… no después de todo lo que paso. —Alejó su rostro con lentitud, llorando silenciosamente.

—Tienes que creerme…

—No. —Le dijo firme. — ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora tan abruptamente? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

Luffy mantenía su delicado agarre, sin dejarla ir.

—Luffy… nunca dejé de amarte… a pesar de que rompiste mi corazón. —Soltó entre sollozos. Su pecho le apretaba de la angustia. —No sabes cuánto me dolía verte destrozado… todas las veces que llegabas borracho casi llorando…

El pelinegro no tenía palabras que decir, su mente se volvió borrosa y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que sentía.

— ¿Por qué terminaste lo nuestro si aún me amabas? —Luffy tomó una profunda y temblorosa respiración, mirando los achocolatados ojos de la chica.

—Porque tenía tanto miedo… — ¿Había escuchado bien? Nami observó al chico apenado.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—De que pudieran lastimarte por mi culpa… cuando te secuestraron para llegar a mí… me di cuenta que así sería de ahora en adelante. Si te quedabas a mi lado, solamente te pondría en peligro…—Agarró su sombrero con fuerza y lo colocó en su cabeza en busca de apoyo. —Tengo miedo de que algo te suceda y pueda perderte... y si eso significaba alejarte de mi para que estuvieras a salvo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Furiosa, Nami se alejó del chico, secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y lo apuntó amenazante.

— ¿Eres estúpido? ¿No pensaste por un segundo que siempre había sido así? Luffy… desde el día que ocurrió lo de Arlong Park, desde el momento en que acepté ser tu Nakama, supe que todo esto podría ocurrir… que eran los peligros de permanecer a tu lado. —La molesta voz salía a duras penas de su garganta. —Pero lo acepté porque quería estar contigo. Quería ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño porque tú me diste la oportunidad de ser feliz…

En un segundo, sintió los brazos del chico a su alrededor, provocando que su rostro chocara con el pecho de Luffy. Inhaló su almizclado aroma a mar y alcohol, intentando tranquilizarse. Con inevitable deseo, alzó las manos lentamente enrollándolas alrededor de la cintura del hombre, llorando libremente. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación…

—Mi vida siempre a sido peligrosa estúpido. Toda mi vida la he pasado arrancando y con gente queriendo asesinarme... pero a tu lado me siento segura. Se que siempre vas a estar ahí para protegerme, y yo siempre haré lo mismo por ti... incluso si muriera, moriré sabiendo que estuve a tu lado hasta el final. Que morí siendo amada por ti, por los chicos... —Sollzó ruidosamente en su pecho. —Soy tu Nakama Luffy, soy tu familia... y aun que no estemos juntos, siempre estaré apoyándote en todo lo que hagas. Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero se que no me pasará nada si permaneces conmigo...

El corazón del chico se apretó dolorosamente ante sus confortantes palabras. Eso ya lo sabía, lo sabía con su alma.

—Luffy… aún te sigo amando, tonto y todo…. —Sin poder evitarlo, Luffy soltó una suave risa.

—Ace… una vez me dijo que viviera sin arrepentimientos… —Habló finalmente el chico en un bajo tono. Apretó el agarre en la chica enterrando su cabeza en el cuello mientras su anaranjado cabello le provocaba cálidas cosquillas. —Pero el único arrepentimiento que tengo fue haber hecho lo que hice ese día… no puedo seguir si no estás a mi lado Nami… y Sanji me ayudó a comprender, que es mejor morir teniendo tu amor a perderte sin haberlo disfrutado...

—Realmente eres estúpido… —Le dijo dulcemente entre sollozos. —¿Por qué de pronto eres tan romántico?

Riendo tristemente, Luffy alzó a la chica hasta la cama poniéndola en su regazo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. El abrumador sentimiento placentero de sentirse uno al otro les hacía arder la piel. Habían fantaseado tanto con ese increíble momento que sus mentes aún no lo asimilaban. El chico pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por los cabellos de la chica mientras ella seguía sollozando en silencio, en su pecho.

Nami sintió al chico posicionar su cabeza nuevamente en su cuello, pero esta vez, sintió su piel humedecerse levemente. Abrió los ojos perpleja al percatarse de las lágrimas del chico.

—Lo siento tanto…. —Le decía aguantando el sollozo en su pecho. —No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe… echaba tanto de menos tenerte a mi lado... me arrepentí de todo en el momento en que te vi llorar, pero sentí que hacía lo correcto... al primer día me di cuenta de que había cometido un error... —Alzando su mano, tomó la cabeza de la colorina y enterró su cabeza en sus anaranjados cabello. —Lo siento... intenté remediar las cosas pero me di cuenta de que era tarde...

—Yo también lo siento... no quería hablarte por que me dolía...

—Y yo no te hablaba por que sentía que quería morir... soy tan patético... —Rió penosamente entre lagrimas.

—Rey Pirata o no… sigues siendo igual de humano que todos nosotros… —Nami alzó su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas con amor. —Para mí… sigues siendo el hombre más valiente que ha existido… y que muestres tus emociones te vuelve aún más valiente.

Una vez, un pelirrojo pirata le había dicho esas mismas palabras durante la guerra final. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y el cálido tacto de Nami, quien eliminaba sus tristes lágrimas poco a poco.

—Así que no tengas miedo de expresar tu miedo… de reír o llorar… eres humano Luffy. —Ahora, turno de ella, tomó su rostro en ambas manos, acercándolo a sus labios. —Y así es justo como te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Nami.

En un cálido beso, volvieron a sellar las promesas que 5 meses se habían roto. Unieron las esperanzas y el vínculo roto que no se había perdido, que entre dolor y espinas, permanecía paciente, esperando que algún día volviera a unirse.

Entre agitadas respiraciones y embriagadores besos, la pasión comenzó a guiarlos, explorando el cuerpo del otro. Luffy recostó a la mujer entre las sábanas, besando su cuello con vehemencia mientras sus manos se metían bajo el sedoso camisón rosa. Nami gemía ante el placer de sus caricias, resignándose a sus besos anhelantes de amor.

Una vez más, cuerpo a cuerpo, sellaron su promesa de amor entre caricias, gemidos y pasión.

Después de todo… el banquete de Sanji podría esperar un poco más.

 **Más largo de lo normal :o pero con mucho cariño ¡Nos leemos pronto! (No olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones si les gustó o no c:)**


	9. Alphonse

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho por la demora TT-TT estuve muuuy ocupada estos días, la universidad me tiene estrezada y no tengo tiempo para nada… así que no piensen que abandoné la historia tan fácilmente.**

 **¡Les agradezco de todo corazón todos sus comentarios! Enserio los he leído toooodos y siento no responder, pero soy un tanto inútil con la página de Fanfiction, así que intentaré ir respondiendo en lo más posible todas sus dudas.**

 **Ahora les dejo el capítulo… les traigo un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, contando el origen del nombre de Alphonse. (Aquí está la respuesta Bepo! Lo siento por guardarlo hasta ahora…)**

Época: Año 5 de la Nueva Era.

Alphonse

Con la respiración agitada y sus corazones latiendo fuertemente tras un largo día de entrenamiento, los tres niños miraban el hermoso paraíso anaranjado frente a sus ojos, mientras permanecían de espaldas en la verde hierba. Con alegres sonrisas, disfrutaban de las divertidas nubes que pasaban de un lado a otro con distintas formas y tamaños.

El pelinegro mayor, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos del cansancio y la relajación de estar en ese tranquilo lugar, junto a la brisa fresca y la cálida luz del sol. Por otra parte, el rubio observaba la figura surrealista y extraña que el pelinegro más pequeño le apuntaba emocionado.

— ¡Esa se parece a mi sombrero! ¡Shishishi! —El pequeño decía riendo divertido.

—Algunas veces me pregunto de qué tamaño es tu cerebro, Luffy… —Un poco más alejado, Ace le decía al mirar la normal nube que pasaba ante los ojos curiosos del trio.

— ¡Oye! —Enfadado, Luffy se sentó en el césped, mirando a su hermano con un bufido.

Un par de horas más tarde, con el sol cayendo y la luna despertando, los pequeños se dispusieron a caminar a su hogar. Con un gran cocodrilo arriba de sus hombros, caminaron con alegres sonrisas al recordar el agradable festín que les esperaba en la casa de los bandidos. Luffy, con un dedo hurgando su nariz, caminaba en medio de los dos mayores alzando la mano y tocando a penas el gigantesco animal que sus hermanos llevaban.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… Dadan dijo que no nos dejaría entrar si no nos bañábamos… —Sabo hablo parando en seco, deteniendo la caminata de los dos niños delante de sí.

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué tenemos que bañarnos si nos bañamos la semana pasada?

—Dadan es un misterio, Luffy…

El pequeño se quedó pensativo un par de minutos, siendo dejado atrás por los dos chicos mayores quienes siguieron dirección a la casa. Con una alegre sonrisa, retomó la caminata dando saltos y colocándose en su lugar bajo el cocodrilo. Recordando que los tres querían ser capitanes, Luffy recordó que tendrían barcos por separado y tripulaciones distintas, por lo que siguió hablando distraídamente.

—Cuando tenga un barco, nadie se bañará… ¡Solo es una pérdida de tiempo! —Exclamó el pequeño.

—Pero las chicas son muy exageradas… se bañan a diario. —Le respondió igual de pensativo Sabo, quien iba detrás de él llevando las patas traseras y cola del animal.

—Odio admitirlo, pero pienso igual que el llorón… ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! —Dijo Ace adelante, llevando la cabeza y las patas delanteras del cocodrilo.

— ¡Oye! —Luffy exclamaba molesto echando humo por la nariz, causándole gracia al pelinegro más grande. Entre risas burlonas, Ace siguió la conversación.

—Tendré cientos de Nakamas… y ninguno se bañará para no perder segundo alguno.

— ¿Por qué quieres tantos Nakamas?

—Porque si hay pelea, tendré asegurada la victoria… ¿O acaso quieres tener 15 Nakamas? —Tiró el pelinegro en forma de broma.

—Diez. —Musitó Luffy, con su típica sonrisa y sin notar la ironía en la voz de su hermano. —Tendré diez Nakamas…

— ¿Diez? —Sabo no aguanto a preguntar con tono burlón. —Pero tendrías una tripulación muy pequeña…

—Pues para mí son suficientes. —Volvió a asegurar Luffy, con una mirada llena de decisión. —Pero todos serán fuertes… y seremos los mejores.

—Es por eso que mi tripulación será de hombres. —Con una mirada vanidosa, Ace embozó una sonrisa orgullosa. —Tendré cientos de Nakamas, listos y fuertes…

— ¿Y por qué no quieres mujeres? —El pequeño miraba curioso a su hermano.

—Por que las mujeres son débiles… y tontas, te distraen mucho y nunca se callan. —Dijo, haciendo memoria de un par de historias que Makino les contó. —Además, si alguna es linda, podrías enamorarte.

— ¿Enamorarte?

—Es como una maldición… las miras, te parecen lindas, y luego te dicen cosas para que te pongas tonto y quieras casarte con ellas… —Ace miró rápidamente al pequeño detrás de él, observando su arrugado rostro.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme! —Decía el pequeño con disgusto, sacando la lengua.

—Entonces no te enamores…

—Claro que no lo haré. —Luffy frunció el ceño decisivamente.

— ¿O sea que también quieres una tripulación de hombres?

—No, si alguno de mis Nakamas es mujer me da igual… —El gomoso niño embozó una alegre sonrisa, cerrando los ojos divertido. — ¡Con tal de que sepan pelear!

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo que dijo Ace? —Sabo miraba divertido al pelinegro menor.

—No me enamoraré… no caeré en esa maldición… —Luffy reía divertido, imaginando a una chica con ropa de bruja. Analizando la situación, una incógnita llegó a su cabeza. —Pero… ¿Cómo sabes si estas maldecido?

—Se llama enamorado, idiota… —Ace detuvo el andar, dejando el cocodrilo en el piso provocando que sus hermanos imitaran su movimiento. Se giró al más pequeño y lo miró seriamente. —No lo sé, nunca me he enamorado.

Luffy y Sabo lo miraron en silencio.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es enamorarse?

—Es un secreto.

Con la cara perpleja, los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí mientras Ace volvía a recoger al cocodrilo.

Luego de un par de minutos, los pequeños atravesaron un flexible e inestable puente que los acercaba cada vez más a los bandidos de la montaña. Dando pisadas, se encontraban en silencio escuchando el desafinado intento de silbido de Luffy. El pequeño estiraba los brazos alegre al cocodrilo sobre él, rozándolo a penas con sus dedos mientras cantaba sobre cómo habían derrotado a la enorme bestia.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre favorito?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Sabo sonrió divertido ante la espontánea pregunta de Luffy.

—Estaba pensando que me gustaría llamarme _Niku_.

— ¡Ese no es un nombre! —La irritada voz de Sabo sonó a sus espaldas.

—Aún no sé cómo es que Akagami te dio su sombrero… —Ace decía ante la idiotez de su hermanito.

— ¡No hables de mi sombrero! —Los hermanos rieron por la escandalosa voz del menor quien miraba enfurecido a sus hermanos, dudando de la decisión del pelirrojo mientras chillaba insultos a su abusador hermano pelinegro.

—Pues… supongo que James… es un nombre genial… —Sabo cortó el llanto enojado de Luffy.

—Pues el mío es mejor.

—A ver, genio… ¿Cuál es tu nombre favorito?

—Alphonse. —Ace sonrió vanidosamente. —Si no fuera porque quiero mantener el nombre que mi madre me dio… me haría llamar Alphonse.

— ¿Alphonse? —Sabo miró disgustado al pelinegro. —Te llamarías Gol D. Alphonse…

—Y los más cercanos me dirán Al…

—Pero eso no suena mejor que James... —El rubio fruncía el ceño amargamente al imaginarse a su amigo con otro nombre.

—Claro que sí, Alphonse suena genial. Es como el nombre de un gran pirata, un pirata fuerte y rico… Alphonse.

— ¡A mí me gusta! ¡Shishishi! —Luffy soltó alegremente, dando saltos mientras seguía a los chicos más grandes. —Pero ninguno es mejor que _Niku_.

— ¡ESE NO ES UN NOMBRE! —Gritaron sus dos hermanos, mirándolo furiosos.

Caminando un par de pasos más, finalmente lograron divisar la pequeña casa a lo lejos. Apresurando el paso, los tres amigos caminaron con el estómago gruñendo del hambre. Las pequeñas ramas sonaban fuertemente bajo los sucios pies.

Luffy subió su sombrero a su cabeza ante las frías ráfagas de viento que comenzaron a correr. Su estómago sonó gruñonamente por la falta de alimento, y habló sin pensar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, característica de él.

—Algún día… tendré un Nakama que se llamará Alphonse. Es un nombre genial, Ace.

Sin darse cuenta, el D. mayor sonreía frente a él con cariño, quien le daba la espalda llevando al animal. Su hermanito era un descerebrado y tonto niño, pero al fin y al cabo era su pequeño hermano no de sangre.

* * *

— ¡CHOPPER! —Atemorizado, el chico gritaba y corría en dirección a la enfermería, con la ropa hecha un desastre y el cuerpo golpeado.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso, su corazón latía desenfrenado. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas ante las diversas emociones que sentía al mismo tiempo. El pulso acelerado y cuerpo acalorado lo hacían sentir aún más aterrado de lo que estaba. El sombrero haraposo rebotaba contra su espalda, colgando solamente de un fino hilo.

Llegando a la cocina, corrió a saltos hasta el fondo de la habitación deteniéndose ante la pequeña puerta de madera. Solo había silencio.

Tomando el pomo, se dio cuenta de su temblorosa mano, que dejaba un mojado rastro de sudor en la manilla de la puerta. Sintió la sangre drenar de su cuerpo y su corazón pareció detenerse. La desconfianza e inseguridad llenaron su mente, haciendo que diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás, aflojando el agarre en el pomo.

 _Se valiente._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Una llama se prendió en su interior y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. Movió los pies y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abrió paso a la habitación.

Iniciando así una nueva aventura.

* * *

—Estoy bien Chopper… tranquilo. —La colorina decía agotada, mientras permanecía sentada en la cama, completamente distraída.

—Bien, promete que me dirás si sientes algo.

—Lo prometo. —Nami miró al pequeño reno con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonriendo llena de dicha. Miró a la arqueóloga que ayudaba al doctor en la limpieza y sonrió orgullosa de haberlo logrado. Robin repetía su gesto, con lágrimas de emoción por su casi hermana y Nakama.

Con el rostro ojeroso y el cabello desaliñado, la navegante levantó al pequeño bulto en sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho con cariño. Sintió al bebé moverse suavemente, que había logrado calmarse luego de su primer llanto. Sonriendo con ternura, pasó su cansada mano por la mejilla regordeta y rosada de su hijo, riendo suavemente de la emoción. Había olvidado al mundo, había hecho desaparecer todo lo que la rodeaba y la inoportuna situación en que su tripulación estaba envuelta, pero nada importaba en ese momento. Solo era ella y su pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora y de pronto, sintió que no podía dar más amor del que estaba sintiendo.

El reno presenciaba la escena con una tierna sonrisa y exageradas lágrimas de emoción, aguantando el feliz llanto de su pequeño corazón. La navegante abrazó a su pequeño y se perdió en el momento, asimilando la cálida presencia por la que tantos meses había esperado.

Con un abrupto sonido, Luffy entró pálido a la habitación, llamando la atención de todos en la enfermería. Nami se sobresaltó al ver a su esposo cubierto en heridas y con el rostro como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡Luffy! ¿Te sientes bien? —El renito le preguntó ahogándose en el llanto que aún salía de su cuerpo.

Sin responder, la mirada aterrada del pelinegro se posó en su agotada esposa. La mujer estaba recostada en la cama, con el naranjo cabello hecho un desastre y el rostro cansado. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la colorina portaba una preciosa sonrisa, dándole un aspecto radiante. Pero a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y cansado, para Luffy era la mujer más hermosa en la tierra.

—Nami… —Susurró casi sin voz, petrificado en la puerta. Cuidadosamente, bajo la vista de su esposa al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Su hijo… su pequeño y recién nacido hijo.

No podía asimilar las cosas. Su corazón, que parecía haberse detenido, volvió a latir veinte veces más rápido de lo normal. Con cuidado, se acercó a lentos pasos a la cama junto a Nami.

—Creo… que necesitan un momento a solas, doctor-san. —Robin habló por lo bajo, arrastrando al reno junto a ella hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta con suavidad sin dejar que la fría brisa entrara a interrumpir el cálido y nuevo lecho familiar.

Tras la puerta, capitán y navegante se miraban petrificados. El pelinegro permanecía inmóvil intercambiando su mirada entre su esposa e hijo. Mientras, la chica recorrió de pies a cabeza a su marido, pero a pesar de su estado, el alivio y la alegría inundó sus sentidos.

—Luffy… llegaste. —Nami le dijo emocionada, dándole un cálida sonrisa.

Luffy, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, siguió observando al bebé en los brazos de su esposa, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Habían esperado tanto por él, viendo poco a poco como su hijo crecía en el vientre de Nami. Siguiendo de cerca sus movimientos, pero nunca llegando a verlo. Pero ahora, justo frente a sus ojos, el pequeño estaba descansando tiernamente en los brazos de su madre. Nunca se había detenido tanto a pensar en lo que conllevaba un hijo, ni en cuento cambiaría su vida. Tampoco había pensado en el cambio que provocaría en él y como en menos de un minuto, la madurez sobrepasó la infantil actitud que portaba siempre.

Siempre había pensado en sus Nakamas como su familia. Pero Nami era un caso distinto. Cuando se enamoró de ella, su corazón se dividió para darle la mitad, y luego de casarse, sabía que ella era su familia… un nuevo tipo de familia. Compartía un nuevo tipo de amor y la cercanía que no podía tener con nadie. Nami era su mundo ahora, y sabía que tenía que protegerla con su vida, a ella y su sonrisa, por que ella era su nuevo sueño. Ahora, con su hijo frente a sus ojos, su corazón se apretó del orgullo. Ese era el resultado de la eterna unión junto a su esposa. Era la representación de sus nuevos sueños y nuevas metas.

No conocía nada del pequeño, pero no había duda de que daría la vida por él de ser necesario. Con solo verlo por menos de 5 minutos, sabía que su corazón volvería a dividirse, dándole una parte a su esposa y ahora a su pequeño hijo. Un nuevo Nakama había llegado a la tripulación, agrandando la familia. Expandiendo también, su familia junto con Nami.

Sin poder aguantarlo, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, sin soltar lágrima alguna. Una cálida sonrisa se alzó en su rostro y miró a su esposa, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola con suavidad junto al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Te amo, Nami. —Dijo con la voz temblorosa, llena de emoción. —Te amo… te amo, te amo.

—L-Luffy… —La colorina devolvió el abrazo con la misma emoción, impresionada del poco usual gesto de su capitán. —Yo también te amo.

En un silencioso momento, los nuevos padres compartieron el enternecido abrazo disfrutando la tierna presencia de su hijo. Separándose lentamente, Luffy tomó la mejilla de su esposa acercándola a sus labios, compartiendo un delicado y tierno beso, lleno de amor y gratitud.

* * *

— ¿Quieres tomarlo?

Nami le preguntó al chico, quien ahora estaba acostado a su lado en la cama, mirando a su pequeña familia con una boba sonrisa. Se había dado una rápida ducha, cambiándose de ropa y siendo revisado rápidamente por Chopper debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía cuando había llegado, por lo que ahora estaba con un par de vendas en su cuerpo. Nami lo había dicho como una estricta condición si quería acercarse a su hijo. Ahora, acariciaba el suave cabello azabache del bebé, sonriendo curioso por lo delgado que era, pero al escuchar la pregunta, detuvo el agradable movimiento poniéndose nervioso.

— ¿Luffy?

—No… ¿Qué pasa… si-

—Yo te ayudaré… ¿Está bien? —Con una semblante contento, la colorina levantó delicadamente al bebé acercándolo a su marido. Luffy alzó los brazos tenso, aguantando la respiración y poniéndose pálido al instante con seriedad marcada en el rostro. La navegante rió divertida ante su expresión y acomodó al pequeño en los brazos de su padre.

—Ahora… pasa la mano por su cabecita y la otra sostenla firme por dejado. —Nami movía los brazos del gomoso chico sonriendo divertida. — ¿Ves? Solo mantenlo así… con cuidado.

Al sentir que no era tan terrible, Luffy logró acomodarse mejor con el bebé en sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho. Nami sonreía orgullosa ante la imagen, se echó hacia atrás acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando agotada.

Luffy estaba maravillado. Miraba al pequeño respirar lentamente mientras mordía tiernamente su manito. Chopper lo había vestido con un pequeño conjunto peludo de osito con gorro y orejitas en él por el frío que hacía. Sentía su suave respiración mientras se movía inquieto en sus brazos, provocando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Luffy… ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?

El chico dio un respingo y miró pasmado a la navegante.

Nami tenía la idea del nombre bastante clara. Sabía que su esposo querría colocarle _ese_ nombre. Jugando con sus dedos, bajó la mirada a sus manos con miedo a encontrar la triste mirada de su esposo ante la pregunta que iba a hacer. Juntando valor y con su estomago apretado, miró al chico seriamente.

— ¿Quieres… llamarlo Ace?

El semblante de Luffy se entristeció inmediatamente ante el nombre de su hermano, pero a pesar de eso, miró con una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo. Se apoyó en la cama al lado de su esposa y dejó al pequeño en medio de ambos.

—Yo… estuve pensándolo. —El pelinegro agarró el sombrero de paja de su espalda, colocándolo en su cabeza. —Pero no.

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida, casi segura de que Ace sería el nombre para el pequeño. Había dado por hecho tantas veces que se esposo querría rendirle homenaje a su hermano de una forma u otro, pero esto simplemente no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué no? — Luffy miró a Nami con tristeza, pero con una sonrisa y acarició la barriguita del bebé a su lado, recordando a su querido hermano. Sonrió por las memorias, por las lágrimas derramadas y las risas compartidas.

—Porque… una vez, Ace dijo que quería vivir sus propias aventuras... —Miró a su esposa decididamente, recordando las palabras del muchacho. —Si llamamos a nuestro hijo por él, lo único que haremos será quitarle su propia aventura escondiéndolo bajo el nombre de Ace…

—Luffy… —Susurró conmovida la chica. Le sonrió en forma de apoyo y le acarició la mano con cariño. El chico respondió a la caricia y apretó su mano con delicadeza. —Pero entonces… ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Alphonse.

La muchacha vio como los ojos de su marido se tornaron alegres. Vio el destello de la aventura y la emoción. No sabía por qué su marido lo sugirió, ni por qué el solo nombre le provocó un repentino sentimiento de alegría, pero sabía que su corazón estaba haciendo lo correcto. Miró al pequeño a su lado, y luego a su esposo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Monkey D. Alphonse…. es perfecto.

 **Bueno… y ¡Ese es el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado… ¡Les agradecería mucho si opinaran y dejaran sus críticas o comentarios! Así que ayudan bastante a saber que mejorar o si voy por buen camino.**

 **Por otra parte, me disculpo si tal vez Luffy está un poco fuera del personaje… pero ¡Vamos! Acaba de tener un hijo, no sé cómo más podría reaccionar frente a esa situación xD**

 **Por otra parte, planeo explicar la historia del nacimiento de Alphonse y lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera del barco, ya que mencioné que Luffy llegó herido y con la ropa rasgada. Tampoco mencioné nada sobre los otros Mugiwaras, por lo que planeo escribir en otro one-shot la situación completa.**

 **¡Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme! ¡Adiosito!**

 **P.D: Como dato curioso… la razón personal del nombre, es porque pertenece al protagonista de mi otro Anime favorito, Alphonse Elric. Iba a ponerle Edward como Edward Elric, hasta que recordé que existe ya un Monkey D. Edward en el mundo de los Fanfiction… no quería ser una plagiadora ¡Shishishi!**


	10. Brindis

**¡Hola a todos! No me odien ni me maten... la universidad es horrible y aún peor estudiar Gastronomía, la cocina realmente es agotadora, pero lo amo tanto como amo One Piece ¡Shishishi! Relamente lamento demorar tanto esta vez con la actualización, pero... ¡Aquí está!**

 **Me inspiré bastante en la escena del brindis entre los tres hermanos, también ayudó un poco ver Marineford y la saga de 3D2Y nuevamente hace poco, realmente amo cuando Jimbei hace entrar en razón a Luffy y le hace recordar a sus Nakamas ¡Es tan conmovedor! TTuTT**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo este lindo capítulo... ¡Ojalá que les guste! Y espero no abrir viejas heridas...**

 **No está de más mencionar que contiene Spoilers :)**

Época: Finales del año 2 de la Nueva Era, 2 años después de encontrar el One Piece.

Brindis

Con una suave sonrisa, Nami observaba a su novio sentado en el cabeza de la proa, sumamente relajado. Sujetaba su sombrero alegre y el negro abrigo con detalles dorados se afirmaba a sus anchos hombros, dándole aires de grandeza como todo un Rey Pirata. La colorina suspiró enamorada y se acercó en silencio, hasta ganarse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó dulcemente, alegre por la emoción del hombre.

— ¡Quiero llegar pronto! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarle a Ace! ¡Shishishi! —El chico rió contento girando su rostro a Nami. La miró ilusionado y le tendió la mano, para que ella se acercara aún más.

La colorina tomó su mano y rápidamente sintió los brazos de Luffy enroscarse en su cintura, alzándola en el aire y sentándola en su regazo al frente del barco. Un repentino mareo llegó a su cabeza, pero Nami se animó de todas formas a mirar hacia el mar, sintiendo sus pies colgar sobre el azulino océano con los brazos de su novio cuidándola para no caer. Una risa nerviosa salió de su garganta mientras su cabello revoloteaba salvajemente por el aire, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña descubriendo cosas nuevas. Luffy se contagió de su risa y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la navegante, pegando su mejilla a la de ella provocándole cosquillas por sus diminutos bellos en el mentón.

— ¿Crees que Ace estará contento? —Le preguntó con una infantil voz con un puchero en su boca, quitando toda madurez que su apariencia daba a mostrar a sus 24 años.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que debe estarlo! Eres el Rey de los Piratas, Luffy… cumpliste tus sueños. —El chico pareció pensar su respuesta, quedándose en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que su oscuro lado egocéntrico salió a flote.

—Tienes razón… ¡Soy el Rey de los Piratas! —Dijo presumidamente alzando los brazos, olvidándose momentáneamente de la chica. Nami palideció al instante al sentir como se resbalaba del macaron y a milímetros de caer al mar, los brazos gomosos volvieron a alzarla, sentándola nuevamente en el protector regazo de su capitán. —Lo siento Nami… ¡Shishishi!

Nami lo golpeó suavemente, sonriendo aliviada entre sus cálidos brazos. Alzó las manos y pasó sus dedos por los brazos de su novio, provocándole un suave estremecimiento. Luffy puso su mejilla contra la cabeza de la chica, inspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello mientras la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

El viento fresco chocaba contra sus rostros y empujó el sombrero del chico hacía atrás, cayendo en su espalda por el fino hilo que lo unía pasando por su cuello. El atardecer era bastante bello cuando se compartía de a dos, por lo que en silencio, navegante y capitán miraron los anaranjados y amarillentos colores mezclarse en el romántico panorama. Cerraron los ojos relajándose en la cálida compañía del otro y se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la poca y cálida luz del durmiente sol.

—Luffy… ¿Qué vas a contarle a Ace? —Le susurró media adormilada, apoyada en el pecho del chico.

Luffy emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo del sueño que estaba sintiendo, acarició el cabello de la chica con la nariz amorosamente y tomó su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no se cayera. Tomó las frías manos de la chica entre las suyas y las alzó al frente de ambos, pasando sus dedos por la pálida piel de ella.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarle… —Dijo adormiladamente, pasando sus pulgares por los dedos de Nami, hasta llegar al pequeño anillo plateado con un bello y pequeño diamante en el medio. Tocó el pequeño objeto y sonrió cálidamente con el rostro apoyado en el cabello anaranjado frente a él. —Muchas cosas…

Nami sonrió con dulzura al percatarse de qué estaba hablando su prometido y miró sus manos entrelazadas. Al paso de un par de minutos, sus ojos se desviaron de sus manos alzadas a la pequeña isla que estaban tapando estas a lo lejos. Aderezándose abruptamente, golpeó al chico en la barbilla y se giró a mirarlo alegre, observando como Luffy se sobaba con dolor.

— ¡Estamos llegando Luffy! — Se puso de pie con miedo, equilibrándose en la cabeza de león del Sunny. Tiró la mano del chico e intentó bajar a la cubierta, arrastrando a Luffy con ella. —Quedan un par de horas… Franky se quedará de vigía por hoy, así que él desembarcará en el muelle por la mañana. Será mejor que vayamos a nuestro cuarto, ya es bastante tarde…

— ¡Pero no quiero dormir! —El pelinegro hizo un puchero dejándose arrastrar por la colorina. Nami sonrió coqueta y se acercó al oído de su capitán, juntando su cuerpo al de él.

—Yo no dije que iríamos a dormir… —Le susurró seductoramente mientras pasaba su dedo por el pecho del chico. —Hay otras… _actividades…_ que podemos hacer en nuestra habitación…

El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente agarrando la mano de la chica y juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Tras separarse con la respiración agitada, la chica rió divertida y lo tiró tras ella en dirección a los aposentos Reales.

* * *

Con la luz del sol golpeándolo en la cara, el pelinegro abrió los ojos molesto y bufando enojado, girando su cuerpo y abrazando a la desnuda chica a su lado. Sacó el anaranjado cabello de su cuello y escondió su adormilado rostro en él, acercando a la chica a su cuerpo. Nami sonrió adormilada y sin abrir los ojos, habló roncamente.

—Es hora de levantarse cariño… ¿No estabas tan emocionado en ir a ver a Ace?

El chico se levantó de golpe, soltando a su novia con una alegre sonrisa y con el cabello todo alborotado. Se paró casi volando de la cama y se puso la primera ropa interior que encontró, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación a la cocina dejando a su prometida recostada. Un par de segundos después, un fuerte estallido resonó a lo lejos.

— ¡PONTE UN POCO DE ROPA, GOMU ESTÚPIDO! —El grito furioso de Sanji llegó a oídos de la navegante, quien rió divertida por la poca vergüenza de su pareja.

* * *

Luffy caminaba casi a saltos, cantando desafinadas melodías en compañía de Usopp y Chopper. Nami los miraba divertida, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo del pelinegro. El día era bastante tranquilo, un día soleado y despejado pero con una fresca y relajante brisa. El día perfecto para la ocasión.

El verde pasto rozaba los dedos de la chica, que pisaba con unas bajas sandalias las flores coloridas de la hermosa isla. Alzó la vista al trio infantil y su corazón se apretó cuando el alegre canto de Luffy se detuvo poco a poco. Miró a lo lejos y una triste mirada se posó en su rostro, percatándose de que habían llegado a su objetivo.

La tensión llenó el ambiente y el tirador junto al peludo doctor se echaron lentamente hacia atrás, dejando a su capitán de pie por delante de todos. Nami sintió al chico tensarse cuando se percató de la prepotente tumba de Shirohige junto a la de su hermano.

Aún en silencio, Nami caminó lentamente hasta su prometido, entrelazando su mano a la de él. Sintió al chico salir de su escrúpulo, quien la miró con seriedad. La colorina sintió como su pecho dolía al ver los tristes ojos de Luffy. Pero a pesar de todo, le sonrió dulcemente dándole todo el apoyo que podía reunir.

—Sabemos que es duro para ti, a pesar de todo el tiempo que a pasado. Pero… lo mejor es que hables con él a solas, cariño. —Le dijo con la voz sumamente baja, para que solo él pudiera escucharla. Acarició su mano con el pulgar, dando suaves masajes circulares intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

—Lo sé… —Luffy apretó su mano dulcemente aceptando su gesto. —Gracias.

Nami se acercó al chico, soltando su mano y besando su mejilla dulcemente. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de su prometido, sosteniendo su rostro frente al de ella y olvidándose del público que los observaba.

—Te esteremos esperando aquí… Sanji hizo mucha comida para que hagamos un picnic más tarde. —Le dijo intentando alentarlo con una gran sonrisa. —Además, recuerda que tenemos el Eternal Pose para que vengamos todas las veces que quieras… así que ve tranquilo y no te apresures, ¿Si?

Luffy se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su amada, sonriéndole agradecido. Se alejó de la chica y acomodó la pequeña mochila en su espalda, girándose a sus Nakamas.

—Gracias chicos. —Les dijo sonriente y volteó en dirección a su hermano, emprendiendo la caminata.

* * *

Observó la fría roca frente a sus ojos, pasando su mano por el nombre grabado detalladamente. Dio una triste sonrisa y alzó su vista al cielo, sentándose frente a la tumba.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ace! —Sonrió alegre, hablándole a la nada. —Siento no haber venido antes… ser Rey Pirata me tiene bastante ocupado ¡Shishishi!

Una ráfaga de viento sopló a su lado, golpeando su espalda y levantando un pequeño montón de hojas a su paso. Luffy miró divertido como se elevaban en el aire, tomándolo como una respuesta de su hermano e incitándolo a seguir con la conversación.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que vine… Robin y Zoro comenzaron a salir, ¿Puedes creerlo? Tú conociste a Zoro, apuesto a que no te lo esperabas tampoco ¡Shishishi!... ¡Oh! Y fuimos con los chicos a ver a Laboon nuevamente, Brook la echaba de menos así que fuimos a darle una visita, ¡Está mucho más grande! Y lo divertido es que aún tiene ese dibujo que le hice ¡Shishishi!... También fuimos a ver a Vivi a Arabasta, su padre murió hace un año, así que es la nueva Reina… ¡Pero está muy feliz!... ¡OH! ¡Recordé que Dadan me mandó una fotografía para que te diera!...

Minutos pasaron, luego horas, hasta que el tiempo pareció pasar como arena entre los dedos del pelinegro. Sentado frente a la tumba de su hermano, reía divertido ante las exuberantes historias que le contaba a Ace, llorando de risa e incluso con ojos soñadores e iluminados de la emoción. Tomó la mochila que llevaba consigo y sacó una botella de Sake (cortesía de Zoro) junto a tres pequeños platillos. Sirvió el amargo trago en los objetos y los dejó frente a la tumba, tomando uno entre sus manos.

— He venido a contarte algo… ¡Algo importante que quería decirte! No se lo he dicho ni a Sabo… —Alzó el platillo sobre su cabeza, proponiendo un brindis bajo la luz del sol. —Voy a casarme.

Miró el platillo en su mano y luego al nombre grabado en la roca, sintiendo su estómago revolverse al imaginar a su hermano con una cara desencajada de la impresión, sin poder creer lo que le estuviera diciendo, soltando burlas y felicitándolo con el platillo de Sake en su mano. Suspiró tristemente, sintiendo el vacío silencio que había en realidad y dándose cuenta de que siempre estuvo hablándole a la nada. El doloroso hueco en su corazón comenzó a descocerse y apretó el platillo aguantando el nudo en su garganta. Unas amargas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, imaginando a su hermano frente a él sentado en la tumba mientras devolvía el brindis con una gran sonrisa. Pensó en cómo se sentiría Ace donde quiera que estuviera, al verlo llorar patéticamente cuando debería estar feliz de casarse con la mujer que amaba. Con la manga de su chaquetón negro, limpió las silenciosas lágrimas sonriendo genuinamente y borrando su dolor para su hermano. El imaginario Ace sonrió contento al ver que la tristeza de su pequeño hermano se había esfumado, acercando su Sake a él, incitándolo a continuar hablar.

—Me casaré con la mujer más bella de todo el mundo. —Con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, Luffy comenzó a hablar de su futura mujer, contándole un poco más a su hermano. —Me casaré con Nami… ¿La recuerdas? La conociste en Arabasta, es mi Nakama… aunque claro que deberías recordarla, ¡Es la mujer más hermosa en la tierra! Nadie podría olvidarse de ella. —Miró el transparente líquido en su mano, recordando la bella sonrisa de su navegante, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente. —Ella… es perfecta para mí, Ace. Nami es quien me guio hasta mi sueño, pero ella terminó volviéndose mi nuevo sueño. Sé que les prometí a Sabo y a ti nunca enamorarme, ni mucho menos casarme… pero la maldición de Nami fue muy potente ¡Shishishi! A pesar de que algunas veces sea un poco agresiva… y me golpee duro… o me grite bastante… estoy loco por ella.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido tocando la coronilla de su sombrero, recordando las golpizas que Nami le había dado desde que se conocieron. Escuchó las fuertes risas de sus Nakamas a lo lejos, girándose rápidamente para ver a todos sentados sobre una manta, comiendo la deliciosa comida de Sanji desde lo lejos. El estómago de Luffy rugió por el hambre, admirando con la boca babeante como Franky devoraba un enorme y _super_ Sándwich. Sus ojos se posaron en la anaranjada cabellera, observando con una dulce sonrisa como la chica hablaba con alegría, tapando su boca ante la histérica risa que soltó por el baile extraño de Usopp y Chopper. Robin y Zoro conversaban animadamente mientras Sanji intentaba ponerse en el medio de ambos y Brook estaba sentado a un lado de la navegante, riendo al igual que ella. El capitán sonrió orgulloso, agradecido de su pequeña familia.

Luffy miró nuevamente la tumba de Ace, intentando formular palabras para contarle a su querido hermano todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Con la mano casi entumecida por sostener el platillo, pensó en las maduras palabras que su boca quería dejar salir.

—Ace… siempre me he sentido solo. Cuando te conocí a ti y a Sabo, una parte de mí no podía creer que al fin había encontrado a mi familia y esa soledad había desaparecido. Pero cuando pensamos que Sabo murió y tú te fuiste al mar… estaba tan contento por ti, pero nunca te dije lo solo que me volví a sentir… Cuando conocí a mis Nakamas, hasta el día en que Brook se unió a nosotros, volví a sentir esa agradable sensación de cuando estábamos nosotros tres en casa de Dadan… sentí como mi familia se agrandó sin dejarte a ti ni Sabo de lado. La soledad había desaparecido completamente y estaba tan feliz de tenerlos a mi lado, que ahora entiendo el aprecio que le tenías a tus Nakamas y todo lo que hiciste por protegerlos. —Miró al cielo, poniendo un semblante triste recordando las oscuras y desesperadas horas en Impel Down y Marineford, mientras su garganta se apretaba. —Cuando moriste en mis brazos… pensé que lo había perdido todo, me volví loco de la tristeza por haberte fallado… solo quería morir, borrar mi existencia y dejar mis sueños… pero a pesar de que no estaban a mi lado, ellos volvieron a levantarme Ace… ellos lograron sanarme con su apoyo y sus palabras… y ahora gracias a mis Nakamas soy el Rey de los Piratas, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ellos cumplieron mi sueño, sin mis Nakamas no sería nada…

Sonrió al cielo, alegre por los maravillosos amigos que tenía a su lado. Bajó levemente su mano con el Sake, olvidándose completamente del alcohol y dejándose llevar por las palabras en su corazón. Recordó bellos momentos junto a su tripulación; los antiguos días en el Merry, como habían curado su roto corazón luego de la muerte de Ace, como habían compartido divertidas fiestas en el Sunny, los días de exploración en nuevas Islas, las nocturnas charlas entre Nakamas, como habían luchado hombro a hombro durante la Guerra de Raftel. Recordó las preciosas memorias junto a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta llegar a ella.

—Nami… Nami es mi mundo Ace. Ella siempre ha estado ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Nami es quien me sostiene cuando me estoy hundiendo y quien me apoya en todas las luchas. ¿Recuerdas que en Arabasta te burlaste de mí porque pensabas que estaba enamorado de ella? Recuerdo que me dijiste que parecíamos un viejo casamiento ¡Shishishi!... pues ahora entiendo a qué te referías y puedo decirte que si lo estoy. Estoy enamorado de Nami, y daría mi vida por mantenerla a salvo. Sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado hasta el día en que muera… ¡Incluso más! —Ahora sí, el chico alzó su platillo al sol, dando inicio al brindis junto a la imaginaria imagen de su querido hermano, apegando los platillos. —Robé el Sake de la colección de Zoro, ¡Es igual a la que le sacaste a Dadan esa vez! ¡Shishishi!... Así que Ace… quería brindar por mi nuevo futuro junto a Nami, porque voy a casarme con la mujer más bella del planeta y porque tengo la mejor familia que un pirata podría tener… ¡Te prometo que mantendré el lazo que tengo contigo y Sabo! ¡Prometo que protegeré el lazo que tengo junto a mis Nakamas como el que tienes tú con los tuyos! ¡Y prometo proteger el nuevo lazo que formaré con mi futura esposa!

Alzó la mano fuertemente con la emoción del momento, con traicioneras lágrimas escapando de las comisuras de sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa propia de él. Chocó el platillo junto al de su hermano, imaginando perfectamente la situación y sintiendo un escalofrío al sonido de ambos objetos chocando, sin saber si fue su imaginación o la realidad. Unas gotas del líquido chocaron contra su mano y acercó el Sake a sus labios, bebiéndolo con determinación y alegría hasta el fondo. Sellando una promesa que el Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy nunca rompería.

—Es tiempo de regresar Ace… probablemente venga en un par de meses para decirte como fue la boda ¡Shishishi! —Poniéndose de pie, Luffy dejó los tres platillos alineados frente a la tumba de su hermano. —Incluso ¡La próxima vez podría venir Sabo también!

Dejó la botella de Sake apoyada contra la roca y acomodó su mochila sobre el negro abrigo. Miró a lo lejos viendo como el atardecer estaba llegando. Sus Nakamas aún estaban abajo, esperando a su capitán. El chico sonrió al percatarse de como todos le hicieron señas para volver, cuando una fresca brisa apareció abruptamente golpeando su sombrero, cayendo en su cara y tapando su visión. Levantó las manos para quitarlo de sus ojos, pero el toque de unas manos y un suave empujón lo hicieron tensarse, sin poder creerlo. Sacó su sombrero rápidamente y volteó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión a la tumba de su hermano, observando nada más que solo la fría lapida con su nombre grabado. Su corazón golpeteó rápidamente, tomando su sombrero con una alegre sonrisa y poniéndolo sobre su cabeza con el aire de grandeza de todo un capitán pirata como el que era.

—Adiós Ace… volveré pronto.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar casi corriendo junto a sus Nakamas. Desde atrás del pelinegro, la imagen de un joven muchacho con sombrero de Cowboy estaba apoyado en la lápida, con una orgullosa sonrisa observando a su pequeño hermano volver a los brazos de su tripulación. Dio una cálida risa y notó los decididos pasos de Luffy, todo un hombre con sus objetivos claros, sus sueños logrados y ahora, como todo un Rey Pirata.

 **Un detalle en este one-shot... mencioné un par de cosas del capítulo anterior, sobre como Luffy prometió no caer en la "maldición" de las mujeres. A parte, cabe destacar que Luffy si había ido antes a la tumba de Luffy, exactamente dos veces... la primera fue luego de la "Gran Guerra de Raftel o Guerra por la Nueva Era" donde fue solo junto a la tripulación de Ace, y la segunda fue en el año 1 de la Nueva Era, donde esa vez sí fue junto a sus Nakamas. Luffy se hizo la promesa de visitar a Ace una vez cada año, para contarle todas las experiencias que vivió o vivirá durante cada año. Esta vez fue especial, fue a contarle a su amado hermano que se iba a casar y quería que fuera el primero en saberlo, por eso hizo el brindis.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan conmovido con las palabras de Luffy al igual que yo al escribirlas :'c ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No olviden dejar sus opiniones o críticas... ¡Nos leemos luego! Marigrin fuera.**


	11. Un beso en Water 7

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien y solo quiero decirles que realmente tengo mucho frío D: aquí en Chile en las noches el frío está horrible últimamente y estoy escribiendo con las manos congeladas xD**

 **Money D. Lars: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :'D también tengo pensado escribir sobre la reacción de Sabo, pero no aún... ¡Más adelante!**

 **Quiero mencionar, que tengo pensado hacer un pequeño Fanfic con la historia completa de 2 temas: el embarazo de Nami (donde nació nuestro amado Alphonse) y sobre la historia más a fondo de "Amor de madre". Espero escribirlas ahora pronto y ojalá que se animen a leerlas si las publico :)** **¡Y recuerden que recibo sugerencias e ideas para capítulos nuevos!**

 **Les traigo un one-shot sobre uno de los momentos, personalmente, más tristes de la historia, la salida de Usopp de la tripulación, la desaparición de Robin y el deplorable estado del Going Merry :c**

 **Así que sin más, los dejo leer...**

Época: Pre Time-Skip.

Un beso en Water 7

El chico suspiraba derrotado, con las mejillas manchadas de las secas lágrimas que cayeron horas antes por su rostro. Con el sombrero firme sobre su cabeza, veía el suelo bajo su cuerpo sin dar atisbo de su rostro bajo la sombra que se formaba. Sus manos temblaban del coraje y la tristeza, repitiendo una y otra vez los acontecimientos ocurridos con su mejor amigo.

¿Era el capitán que creía ser? ¿Realmente merecía que lo llamaran de esa forma?

Apretó los temblorosos puños respirando agitadamente, conteniendo las ganas de gritar por la frustración. Todo lo que hizo fue por su tripulación, cada una de las decisiones que tomaba eran por el bien de sus amados amigos. Pero esto había sido la decisión más fría y difícil que había tenido que tomar en toda su vida, saliéndose todo de control. Las palabras hirientes de Usopp resonaban frescamente dentro de su cabeza.

¿Realmente fue capaz de dejar a un Nakama atrás? ¿Cómo dejo que su mejor amigo se fuera?

El pecho le dolía de solo recordar el magullado cuerpo de su amigo tirado en la tierra por los golpes que le había dado.

¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así?

Bajo la estrellada noche en la acuática ciudad de Water 7, Luffy seguía sumido en la pena y la furia que abundaban dentro de su corazón.

 _No. Usopp ya no pertenece a mi tripulación… ya no._

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su tripulación era la prioridad número uno en su vida ahora. Sus amigos eran su familia, y si estar a bordo del querido Merry significaba sacrificarlos incluyendo su propia vida, tenía que dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y decidir lo mejor para todos, aunque se volviera el villano de la situación.

Era el capitán, y como Zoro le había dicho, no podía vacilar. Las elecciones que debía tomar implicaban este tipo de consecuencias, pero esa era la carga que él había asumido, la carga que ahora llevaba en sus hombros y su dolido corazón.

Había perdido a su mejor amigo esa noche. Había luchado contra uno de su propia familia, rompiendo el fuerte lazo que los unía a todos. Dejó a su amigo mal herido a pesar de prometerse a sí mismo cuidarlo con su propia vida. Sabía que su dictamen fue el indicado y que con eso sus amigos estarían a salvo, pero la pena no se iba.

La fresca brisa marítima corrió por la azotea, levantando levemente su sombrero de su rostro y dejando ver finalmente su serio rostro. Con la mirada aún puesta en el piso y con el sombrero fuera de su campo de visión, se sobresaltó al ver un par de altas sandalias frente a él, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba sin necesidad de levantar la vista. ¿Cómo demonios entró sin que se diera cuenta? Se suponía que todos estaban en la habitación que había arrentado para darle tiempo a solas.

Miró las pálidas piernas frente a sus ojos, aguantando la respiración sin saber bien el por qué. ¿Tenía miedo de ser golpeado? ¿De recibir fuertes gritos de recriminación? ¿O tal vez escuchar el doloroso sermón de cómo se estaba convirtiendo en el horrible capitán que él evitaba ser?

—Luffy… —Lo llamó suavemente la chica frente a sus ojos. El tono bajo y triste en su voz no ayudó al chico para nada, pero aun así, el chico no respondió. —Luffy.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio, sin contestar. Su cuerpo se tensó abruptamente ante el llamado agrietado de la chica, juntando aún más las piernas contra su pecho. Sintió los suaves pasos de su navegante aproximarse hasta donde estaba agachado y escuchó el sonido de sus tacones cuando se sentó a su lado. El silencio tenso creció aún más mientras la colorina buscaba las palabras correctas para intentar hablar con su capitán. Nami dejó los medicamentos que traía consigo a un lado y miró al chico decaído, con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas.

—Luffy… hace mucho frío aquí afuera… tal vez deberías entrar un rato… —Habló dubitativamente, con el bajo tono de voz aún presente. Observó detenidamente al chico mientras su corazón se apretaba al ver el espantoso estado en que estaba. Intentó llamarlo nuevamente, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Un tanto rendida por su actitud, la chica se echó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en las frías barreras de acero alrededor de la azotea. La cálida luz que emitía la ciudad parecía llenarla de calidez, pero solo contrastaba con su triste estado de ánimo. Vio nuevamente al chico a su lado, insegura de intentar hablar nuevamente, y apartó la vista hasta los medicamentos a su lado.

—Chopper dijo que debías limpiar tus heridas o se van a infectar… —Tomó el pequeño frasco de agua y un par de pañuelos, girándose a su capitán mientras los mojaba desanimada. —Estás completamente sucio…

El chico seguía sin darle respuesta alguna, sin inmutarse a mirarla. La chica sabía perfectamente lo mal que el pelinegro se sentía, y era consciente del daño que había en esos momentos en su quebrantado espíritu, pero no podía dejar que siguiera dañándose a sí mismo ni mental ni físicamente.

Un poco dudosa levantó la mano y tomó el brazo de Luffy para apartarlo de su cara, pero con un movimiento brusco el chico arrebató el brazo de su toque, empujándola en el camino. Nami se golpeó levemente contra la barrera pero no le dolió en lo absoluto, lo que le hirió fue la fría y molesta mirada que su capitán le lanzó inesperadamente. Luffy había levantado su rostro de las piernas, mirándola bajo el ala de su sombrero con ojos furiosos.

—Déjame solo, Nami.

Su cortante voz quebró la tensa situación, empeorándola. La chica lo miró notablemente impactada por su mala reacción, para luego fruncir el ceño molesta y herida. Mantuvo la mirada con la del chico, retándose silenciosamente a alzar la voz. Apretó el agarre en la botella de agua y dejó caer el paño con ira, golpeándolo fuertemente con el concreto de la azotea.

— ¡¿Perdón?! Solo vine a ver si estabas bien, ¿Y así me tratas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Soltó molesta, poniendo las manos en su estrecha cintura a modo de jarrón.

—Tu capitán. —Luffy dijo severamente, con los mismos fríos ojos sobre ella. —Y como tal te ordeno que te vayas.

Nami cerró la boca que sin darse cuenta había permanecido abierta. Cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de golpearlo y soltó un fuerte suspiro indignado. Comenzó a ordenar los medicamentos a su lado, molesta, y los murmullos irritados comenzaron a fluir de entre sus labios sin percatarse de que el chico la estaba escuchando.

—Ese estúpido… yo solo vine a curar sus heridas y se pone idiota… solo estaba preocupada… maldito malagradecido… —Hablaba entre dientes enojada.

El chico la miraba enojado, pero al ver como la chica recogía las cosas herida, se arrepintió inmediatamente de como la había tratado. Observó en pensativo silencio como la colorina tironeaba los diversos medicamentos que el pequeño doctor le había dado y sonrió levemente agradecido. Era un tonto por tratar mal a su Nakama después de que se preocuparan por él.

—Nami… —Su gesto severo cambió a uno adolorido y bajó el tono de su voz a uno de disculpas. La chica detuvo sus acciones y lo miró enojada. —Lo siento…

Nami seguía observándolo con rabia y el ceño fruncido. Examinando por un par de segundos sus arrepentidas palabras, volvió a dejar las cosas en el suelo y suspiró irritada. Simplemente quería ayudarlo e intentar darle un poco de apoyo. Sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando Luffy y lo herido que estaba dentro de sí, pero debía recordarle que aún tenían muchas más preocupaciones a su alrededor.

—Sé… cómo te sientes Luffy. Yo sé que es difícil para ti tener que tomar la decisión que hiciste, todos lo sabemos. —Habló dulcemente, intentando tocar el tema con sutileza. —Pero… también debes comprender a Usopp.

—Usopp es un idiota. —Habló sin pensar, con la ira ardiendo en su interior por la reciente pelea. —Es un cabeza hueca.

—Al igual que tú. —Lo cayó Nami. —Debes comprender lo importante que es Merry para él… fue un regalo de Kaya… Merry… es nuestro Nakama al igual que todos…

—Pero no podíamos seguir navegando en él… —La voz dolida de su capitán apretó el corazón de la navegante.

—Lo sé… pero no deja de ser nuestro barco. —Habló igual de triste. Aguantando el nudo en su garganta, miró las raspaduras en el cuerpo de Luffy mientras seguía hablando. —Usopp está triste por tener que despedirnos de él, simplemente descargó esa tristeza contigo.

—Pero el idiota se fue de la tripulación.

Nami se quedó en silencio, sin saber que más decir. Quería a sus Nakamas más que a nada en el mundo, ellos eran sus salvadores y quienes la estaban protegiendo para realizar sus sueños, les debía mucho. Y a pesar de querer mucho a su tirador amigo, no podía hacer más para justificar sus actos.

El dolor de Usopp reflejaba el interior de todos, era la materialización de la tristeza de toda la tripulación. Todos los Mugiwara estaban igual de apenados por la situación que estaban pasando con su amado barco. El Going Merry era parte de sus vidas, y era demasiado temprano para decirle adiós. Pero ella estaba segura que el tirador era el más dolido. Él era en quien Kaya confió para darle ese preciado regalo, él era quien se la pasaba hasta noches reparando las abolladuras del pequeño Merry y él era quien estaba pendiente de la seguridad de su Nakama de madera. Usopp estaba terriblemente herido por la situación que estaban pasando, y eso solo lo llevó a explotar emocionalmente.

Pero Nami sabía que el chico a su lado la estaba pasando igual de mal. El capitán era quien estaba a cargo de la tripulación, era quien tomaba las decisiones por el bien de todos, y le dolía saber que algunas veces las decisiones podían afectarlo enormemente justo como ahora. Había tenido que sacrificar dos preciados Nakamas por el bien de todos los demás. Dejó a su mejor amigo atrás y su desplazable hogar para protegerlos a ellos. Nami era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de la tristeza en que estaba sumido el pelinegro. Luffy estaba herido por tener que tomar la pesada carga de decidir por todos, aunque ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Suspiró cansada de la situación. Su cabeza ya no soportaba más emociones. Sacó un par de cortos mechones anaranjados de su cara y le sonrió como pudo al chico, intentando calmar la tensa situación.

—Tal vez él no hizo lo correcto y se equivocó esta vez… pero… aún sigue siendo tu preciado Nakama, Luffy. —El chico se quedó en silencio con el estómago revolviéndose dolorosamente por la culpa. Miró tristemente a la chica a su lado, y los pensamientos volvieron a su mente.

— ¿Están… molestos conmigo? —Nami abrió la boca confundida, pero la cerró comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería el triste capitán.

—Sabemos que lo hiciste por el bien de todos nosotros… no estamos molestos contigo. —Le dijo cálidamente calmándolo de su culpable conciencia. —Pero debo admitir que fuiste un poco idiota con Usopp.

—Lo sé… —Habló Luffy calmadamente con la voz casi susurrante, aun mirándola a los ojos. —Pero era lo que debía hacer.

—También lo sabemos. —Le dijo finalmente, sonriéndole ligeramente.

En un silencio mucho más cómodo, se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos disfrutando de la marítima brisa de aquel abierto lugar. Nami se acercó a su brazo, ahora completamente segura, tirándolo a su lado y tomando los pañuelos que permanecían húmedos desde hace momentos atrás.

—Ahora déjame revisar tus heridas… o Chopper te matará.

Con el pañuelo mojado limpió rápidamente sus brazos, mientras jalaba un pequeño algodón con alcohol a sus heridas y terminaba de curarlo. Revisó sus hombros e inmediatamente llegó a su rostro. Acercó un nuevo pañuelo húmedo y a milímetros de tocar su rostro, se perdió en los ojos de su querido capitán. Pero no fue mágico y romántico como parecía. Su corazón punzó fuertemente al ver los vacíos y tristes ojos de Luffy. Pero era una herida que ella no podía curar, ni nadie más de la tripulación, solo el tirador que la había provocado.

Miró los ojos de su capitán, y le sonrió dulcemente intentando apartar el atisbo de tristeza. Luffy observó el ligero gesto de sus labios y le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más animado. La colorina acercó el pañuelo a su rostro y se acercó lentamente a su rostro para observar mejor las magulladas manchas. Pasó el paño delicadamente sacando la tierra de su piel, desenterrando los rasguños y eliminando las manchas pequeñas de sangre.

Con el algodón lleno de alcohol, tomó su rostro por su mejilla y acercó el suave objeto a su piel para desinfectar las pequeñas heridas. Ante la atenta mirada de Luffy, pasó el algodón levemente por su frente, bajo su ojo derecho, por su mejilla rasguñada y finalmente por su labio inferior.

Observó como la esponjosa textura tocaba levemente su seco labio. Con el corazón acelerado, sintió como sus dedos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente al percatarse de la cercanía que había entre los labios de su capitán y los de ella. Miraba casi hipnotizada el roce entre el algodón y su labio, sintiendo ciertos celos por pequeño objeto. Con cariño, siguió pasando el algodón mientras Luffy la miraba sin gesto alguno.

El chico permanecía en silencio mientras su navegante curaba las heridas de su cuerpo. Pero ahora, al tenerla a menos de cuatro centímetros de su rostro y sus manos sobre su cara, sintió un inexplicable cosquilleo en su estómago mientras su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente. Luffy examinó el rostro de la chica frente a sus ojos, mientras ella seguía con la vista en sus labios. Se percató de las sonrojadas mejillas de Nami, como sus labios entreabiertos soltaban suspiros que se entremezclaba con los de él, y finalmente llegó a sus ojos. Los achocolatados ojos de ella se desviaron de sus labios y chocaron con los de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un silencioso minuto, completamente hipnotizados ante el otro. Perdiendo la concentración en sus acciones, Nami había detenido el movimiento del algodón, apartándolo de su camino.

La chica, con la mano aun en la mejilla de Luffy, acercó astutamente al chico que sin protestar en lo absoluto, se dejaba llevar. Cerraron los ojos con anticipación, y los labios fríos de ambos finalmente se unieron. La colorina se tensó en un pequeño escalofrío por la brisa fresca de la noche, pero los cálidos brazos del gomoso pelinegro la rodearon casi leyendo su mente.

Dentro de sí, la chica estaba aturdida y sin habla. No entendía que rayos había sucedido ni como de una seria conversación había pasado a probar los labios de su capitán. Pero ahora, con el cálido tacto de Luffy, ya nada le importaba. Sintió mariposas en su estómago como una enamorada adolescente. Sus labios comenzaron un amoroso ritmo juguetón, sintiendo el sabor de los labios del infantil chico. Probó el mar, lo salado de la carne, el hierro de la sangre y el amargor del alcohol en sus labios, pero a pesar de todo lo amó. Sabía que este era el chico que ella quería, el chico al que le tenía tanto cariño y que sin darse cuenta, se estaba ganando su corazón.

Dentro de sí, Luffy no pensaba en nada. No se había dado cuenta de en qué minuto pasó de estar triste y furioso, a sentir la calidez que inundaba su pecho en aquellos momentos. Una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios, pero resistió el impulso para no romper el contacto con los dulces labios de su navegante. El sabor de las mandarinas, el mar, el amargor de la cerveza y hasta la tinta de sus mapas estaban retratados en sus labios, y el chico lo amó. Apretó el agarre tras la espalda de la chica, sintiendo como el anaranjado y corto cabello rozaba su propio rostro, por lo que levantó su mano y apartó los mechones tras su oreja. Sintió su corazón correr y saltar. Su pulso descontrolado hacía parecer que había corrido una maratón, y su rostro quemaba por el calor a pesar de la fría brisa.

Los labios seguían en el armonioso baile, sintiendo como jugueteaban con los labios del otro. Nami estaba segura de que el chico no tenía experiencia alguna besando a alguien en toda su vida. Pero al sentir el delicioso tacto de sus labios entre los de él, se sentía cada vez más insegura de su conclusión.

El aire comenzó a desaparecer, y a pesar de que se sentían fenomenales los labios del otro, tuvieron que separarse lentamente tomando bocanadas de aire. Luffy apartó su rostro, pero no separó completamente sus labios, haciendo que estos se rozaran mientras recuperaban la respiración entre leves jadeos.

Nami entreabrió los ojos, disfrutando el roce. Miró al chico con las mejillas sonrojadas y su mente comenzó avanzar nuevamente. Abrió los ojos asustada y se separó abruptamente del chico, soltando su mejilla y alzando las manos en el aire, aún con el brazo de Luffy tras su espalda.

—L-Luffy… yo… —Hablaba nerviosamente, avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar. —N-No… no quería…

— ¡Está bien! —El chico le sonrió abiertamente, con un genuino gesto de felicidad. Miró a la chica una vez más y la soltó con suavidad, alejándose de ella. — ¿Qué fue eso Nami?

— ¿Qué fue qué? —Pestañeó confundida.

—Lo que acabamos de hacer…

Nami lo miró perpleja, con las manos aun en el aire y los ojos bien abiertos. Luffy acababa de besarla… ¿Y no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer?

— ¿No sabes que es un beso? ¿Luffy?

—Con que eso era un beso… Ace me había hablado antes de ello, pero nunca lo había hecho…—Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, divertido por la expresión de Nami. — ¿Por qué lo hicimos?

—Bueno… porque… pues… —Sentía el sudor comenzar a bajar por su frente y los nervios llegar hasta la punta de sus pies. —Nosotros no debimos besarnos…

— ¿Por qué no? —Inclinó su cabeza en pelinegro, confundido.

—Porque cuando besas a alguien es porque te gusta. —Habló seriamente, con las mejillas aun un tanto sonrojadas. —Porque la quieres o la amas. Y nosotros no estamos enamorados, Luffy.

Pero el chico no le contestó.

— ¿Luffy? —Habló nerviosa, insegura de sus propias palabras. Luffy no estaba enamorado de ella ¿Cierto? —Luffy, no estás enamorado de mí… ¿Cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Contestó finalmente, sonriendo divertido como si se tratara de una broma. —Y no pienso enamorarme tampoco.

Nami sintió un leve pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Luffy se sintió abruptamente arrepentido de decir la última frase. Pero ninguno de los dos lo admitió, la navegante por miedo al amor y el chico por no saber ni siquiera lo que era ese dulce sentimiento. A pesar de todo, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, relajándose a pesar de la incómodamente placentera acción que habían cometido en secreto de su tripulación.

—Creo… que es hora de que vuelva a la habitación con los chicos. Aún hay que pensar sobre donde puede haber ido Robin…

La sonrisa del chico cayó abruptamente.

Se había distraído completamente con la cálida presencia de la chica. Había olvidado momentáneamente los problemas en que estaban y como el lazo que unía a su tripulación parecía desvanecerse lentamente. Y se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

Nami pareció haber notado la reacción del chico, y le habló golpeando su hombro alentadoramente.

—Deja de pensar en lo malo y mira hacia delante de una vez por todas… este no es el fin del mundo. Estoy segura de que lo resolveremos juntos y todo volverá a la normalidad Luffy. —Le volvió a sonreír cálidamente. —Eres el mejor capitán que puede haber… a pesar de lo difícil que debe ser.

Capitán. Nami normalmente casi nunca lo llamaba por su rango. Pero ahora al escucharla alentarlo, sabía que por muy doloroso que fuera, probablemente estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero tal vez, ella tenía razón y podrían resolver todos los obstáculos.

Sonrió con un leve gesto y observó como la chica se ponía de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de su sucia falda y tomando los medicamentos nuevamente. La siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba hasta la puerta hasta tomar el pomo y se detuvo, girándose en su dirección. Nami le sonrió una vez más y antes de entrar por la puerta ahora abierta, habló casi en un susurro.

—Y sobre lo que sucedió… es un secreto entre nosotros. —Le guiñó el ojo con picardía y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al chico en la fría azotea.

Luffy sonrió agradecido al ver la puerta cerrarse y alzó la vista al cielo. Pero lamentablemente, la tristeza volvió a inundar su ser desanimándose abruptamente. Aun la culpa, la reciente pérdida de sus Nakamas y la desaparición de Robin lo llenaban de pena e inquietud.

Se sentía como un ancla, que por muy enganchado que pudiera estar, la corriente marina podría azotarlo de igual manera. Nami era su salvavidas, y estaba agradecido de tenerla en momentos así, pero a pesar de su apoyo, seguía sintiéndose furioso por la dolorosa situación.

Cerró los ojos y se volvió a apoyar entre sus piernas, cansado y triste. Con el único consuelo del reciente recuerdo de los labios de Nami tocando los suyos.

Tal vez podrían resolver todo rápidamente, el rayo de la esperanza aún permanecía en su pecho.

Tal vez Usopp volvería a pedir disculpas.

Tal vez Robin simplemente salió de paseo por la ciudad acuática de Water 7.

Y tal vez, podían encontrar un milagroso carpintero que fuera capaz de reparar a su querido Merry.

Simplemente no sabía, que la tormenta se aproximaba con rapidez, y los problemas acababan de empezar.

 **Bueno... aquí explico el primer beso LuNa de mi historia... de aquí empieza la magia y la química entre ambos sin que se hayan dado cuenta antes de que la había. Si se fijan, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que sienten si quiera atracción por el otro, pero algo hay ahí de todas formas.**

 **A partir de aquí, la relación de Nami y Luffy comienza a tomar forma.**

 **Esto ocurre entre los episodios 236 y 237. En la noche de la pelea entre Luffy y Usopp, la tripulación se va del Merry y alquilar una habitación en la ciudad, en el episodio 237 se menciona que Luffy pasó en la azotea solo durante la noche y que probablemente nadie había dormido por toda la tensión, en la mañana Nami se va a la ciudad y los demás salen a la azota a acompañar a Luffy, que estaba sentado sobre un pequeño edificio a lo lejos. Se me ocurrió que durante ese tiempo en la noche, probablemente ella fue quien intentó hablar con él al igual que lo hizo antes del duelo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios o críticas para saber si continuar o no con la historia, me ayudarían bastante :) ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Marigrin fuera.**


	12. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Luffy!

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo one-shot en honor a nuestro amado capitán, espero que lo disfruten c:**

 **Aprovecho de avisarles que mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fanfic, una historia que cuanta el antes, ahora y después de mi one-shot "Amor de madre", es un tipo de "precuela" y "secuela" de esa historia, sería interesante que la lean para que entiendan más detalles de este mundo paralelo que escribo, pues probablemente más adelante juntaré algunas temáticas de ambos Fanfic :) Sin más que decir... ¡A leer!**

Época: Post Time-Skip, meses antes de la Gran Guerra por el One Piece.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Luffy!

— ¿Ya le compraste algo a Luffy? —La colorina colgó el rojo chaleco de Luffy sobre el hilo de ropa. La brisa de la otoñiza estación secaba más rápido la colada de ropa que tenían por colgar, por lo que la arqueóloga y navegante hacían la actividad rápidamente para aprovechar el sol directo de la mañana.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Para su cumpleaños, Nami.

Nami se congeló de pronto. Con una naranja camisa de Sanji en la mano, el rostro de la navegante se llenó de terror al recordar el cumpleaños de su capitán. Al siguiente día.

—Mierda. —Soltó delicadamente. — ¿Tú le compraste algo?

—Una linda chaqueta azulada lo espera desde mi armario hace un mes…

— ¡¿Hace un mes?! ¡Si te acordabas desde hace tanto… ¡¿Por qué diablos no me lo recordaste Robin?!

—Pensé que lo sabías Navegante-san… ¡Fufufufu! —Rió divertida al ver el rostro histérico de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡DEMONIOS! —Nami soltó la camisa de Sanji abruptamente y unos brazos Fleur alcanzaron a tomarla en el aire sin ensuciarla. —Es una suerte que estemos cerca de un mercado…

La colorina corrió hasta la barandilla del barco para bajar por la orilla hasta el muelle. Se afirmó de la red lateral y antes de comenzar a bajar, asomó su cabeza hasta divisar a Robin a lo lejos que seguía colgando ropa.

— ¡Volveré antes del anochecer! ¡Y no le digas nada a Luffy! No quiero que sepa que me olvidé de su cumpleaños… está en el pueblo recorriendo con los chicos, así que volverán pronto… —Dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar, y antes de desaparecer por completo, Robin rió divertida al ver su mano asomarse nuevamente por la barandilla. — ¡Gracias Robin!

* * *

 _Diablos… ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar su cumpleaños?!_

Nami corría desesperada por el pequeño pueblo en busca de algo. Cualquier cosa.

Había probado todo. Absolutamente todo, pero nada lograba llamar su atención ni mucho menos la hacía sentir satisfecha como para dárselo a su querido capitán. Había intentado ver todas las opciones para un regalo perfecto… pero había ciertos problemas.

No podía darle nada de tecnología, pues sabía que Franky se encargaría de eso y no había forma de encontrar algo así en aquel pequeño pueblo. Ella no tenía el ingenio ni las talentosas manos del carpintero para lograr algo tan genial para Luffy.

No podía darle ropa… pues sabía que la arqueóloga tenía un chaleco azulado como los que usaba desde que llegaron al Nuevo Mundo. Un complemento bello y a la moda para el capitán, a pesar de que él no tenía idea ni le importaba en lo más mínimo. Fuera de la lista.

No podía preparar algo delicioso para comer como las ricas preparaciones que a él tanto le encantaban. Para eso estaba el talento culinario de Sanji. El cocinero se encargaría probablemente de preparar todo un banquete por el cumpleaños de su querido de goma. Tachado de la lista.

No podía darle alcohol. El chico tomaba de vez en cuando, pero sabía que no era el regalo indicado para él.

No podía darle armas… pues Luffy no usa.

No podía darle libros. Vamos, es Luffy.

No podía darle algo que requiriera mucho ingenio, porque, vamos… es Luffy.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PODÍA REGALARLE?!

* * *

Habían pasado casi 4 horas desde que había salido del Sunny.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras su cabello se cruzaba en frente de su rostro. Su respiración agitada resonaba a kilómetros de ella y de vez en cuando, un par de miradas curiosas la observaban extrañados al ver a la chica correr tan histéricamente.

Dio vuelta por una pequeña calle y al girar, se congeló al chocar de frente junto a sus Nakamas.

— ¡Nami-swaaaaan! —Sanji exclamó con ojos enamorados corriendo hasta ella.

— ¡Nami! —Los demás gritaron alegres.

 _Lo que me faltaba._

—Hola chicos… —Hablo con una falsa sonrisa. Su tenso cuerpo se acercó a sus Nakamas, mientras una nerviosa risa salía de su garganta. —Pensé que estaban en el barco…

—Usopp y Chopper estaban buscando una planta carnívora a las afueras del pueblo… —Dijo Franky.

— ¿Planta carnívora?

—Quería usarla para crear balas para mi Kabuto… y Chopper dijo que tenía propiedades medicinales, así que fuimos a buscarla. —Usopp dijo mientras Zoro abría la gran bolsa que llevaba en su espalda, apenas la abrió solo un poco, múltiples y pequeñas cabezas salieron de la bolsa emitiendo monstruosos gruñidos. — ¡Casi se comen vivo a Luffy!

—Por suerte esquivé a las tontas… ¡Shishishishi! —El capitán sonreía bobamente con sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda relajadamente.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí Nami? — Chopper habló tiernamente entremedio de Usopp y Brook.

—Em… yo… solo… quería comprar ¡Un poco de té! —Dijo nerviosamente, golpeándose mentalmente tras su estúpida respuesta.

— ¿Té? —Brook habló extrañado. —Pero si ayer compramos en el pueblo de al lado junto a Sanji-san…

—P-Pero… ¡Es té de lavanda! —Doble golpe mental.

—Pero mi hermosa Nami-san… también te compré té de lavanda, exclusivamente para ti, te hice un poco antes de que fueras a dormir, ¿No lo recuerdas? —Habló Sanji igual de extrañado, sin quitar su embobada sonrisa.

—Pero… ¡Es té de lavanda y rosas! — ¿Qué? Triple golpe mental.

—Pero Nami-

— ¡DIJE QUE QUIERO TÉ DE LAVANDA Y ROSAS! —Cortó molesta. Con un fuerte paso y sin dar explicación alguna, pasó por el lado de Luffy y salió de la vista perpleja de todos.

— ¡Nami-san es tan bella enojada! —Sanji seguía diciendo.

— ¿Le decimos que no existe ese té? —Habló inocentemente Chopper.

—Nah… deja a la bruja en paz. Volvamos con Robin. —Respondió Zoro con la risa divertida de Luffy resonando detrás de él.

* * *

 _Eres una estúpida Nami. ¡¿Té de lavanda y rosas?! ¡¿DE LAVANDA Y ROSAS?! ¡¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas tontas?! ¡¿DEL HUERTO DE ROBIN?!_

Seguía corriendo histéricamente por el pequeño pueblo.

Ya iban 6 horas.

Miró el cielo sobre su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que la luna estaba llegando a su cúspide. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró en varias direcciones. Si no encontraba nada, su oportunidad se iría por la borda. Con solo imaginar una triste y deprimida mirada en el rostro de Luffy, se sintió fatal. Sabía que su capitán no era materialista en absoluto, y a pesar de que si llegara con las manos vacías a él no le importaría, dentro de sí sabía que se sentiría triste y olvidado. Recordó el empeño en que Luffy hacía al regalarle cosas y se sintió aún peor.

 _Tengo que encontrar algo… si existes Dios, por favor dame una señal_. Suplicaba mentalmente.

Y como si de la señal divina que tanto esperaba se tratara, una pequeña campaña sonó a su derecha. Giró el rostro curiosa ante el angelical sonido y una maliciosa sonrisa comenzó a crecer lentamente en su rostro. Alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió agradecida.

 _Debería haber pedido un par de millones de Belis a ver si me hubieras escuchado, Dios._

* * *

Los colores adornaban todo el Thousand Sunny. Guirnaldas y serpentinas estaban cubriendo el piso de madera mientras la música alegre y los cantos divertidos resonaban por todo el barco. Habían zarpado durante la mañana cuando el chillido del capitán avisando su cumpleaños a todos sus Nakamas los había despertado. Se dirigían a una invernar isla a petición de Luffy, y para darle en gusto al capitán, habían decidido pasar un par de días en un invernal pueblo que había un poco más al sur por el West Blue, el actuar mar por donde navegaban.

Una larga y contundente mesa llena de comida estaba en medio de la cubierta. Sanji había preparado los platos favoritos de su capitán, llenándole el estómago en su mayoría con pura y deliciosa carne de Rey de Mar. El capitán comía incesantemente mientras cantaba abrazado a Usopp. Nami y Robin aplaudían entre risas por el divertido baile de Chopper y Franky sobre la mesa, mientras que Zoro intentaba ocultar la divertida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro al observarlos. Por otra parte, Sanji seguía llenando la mesa con comida mientras silbaba al son de la canción que Brook tocaba con su guitarra eléctrica.

—El capitán se tragó lo último que quedaba… así que supongo que es hora del pastel. —Sanji dio una media sonrisa con el cigarro entre sus labios.

— ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! —Exclamaron el trío de idiotas junto a Franky y Brook. Robin se puso de pie, sosteniendo un pequeño Cameko Den Den Mushi para tomar fotos del momento.

Sanji salió con un gran pastel de crema y cerezas de 4 pisos, lleno de velas y chispeantes luces que colocó con ayuda de Franky. Lo dejó sobre la mesa frente al pelinegro y todos se acercaron emocionados a ver el resultado que habían logrado como sorpresa. El nombre de Luffy escrito en chocolate estaba enterrado sobre la punta, con pequeños mensajes con glaseado de toda la tripulación alrededor del pastel. La baba del capitán caía lentamente por su barbilla al ver el tamaño del pastel, y al ver las letras por los bordes del dulce, inclinó la cabeza para leer lo que decía.

"Te queremos mucho, Rey de los Piratas ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Nami", "Eres un SUUPER capitán, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Luffy!-Franky", "Felices 20 años, con amor de todos tus Nakamas-Robin", "Curaré todas tus heridas capitán, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Chopper, "Gracias por tantos bellos momentos Luffy-san, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -Brook" "Feliz cumpleaños-Zoro", "Deja de abrir el refrigerador por las noches, sé que eres tú-Sanji".

Luffy sonrió emocionado, estirando sus brazos por todos lados alrededor de la mesa y tirando a sus Nakamas a un gran abrazo.

— ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Se ve delicioso Sanji! —Rió infantilmente.

Cantaron animadamente a su capitán mientras Robin tomaba fotografías. Dejaron que pidiera tres deseos y apagara las velas, soplando fuertemente las chispeantes velas que Franky había puesto. Al terminar de soplar, pequeñas chispas de colores salieron desde arriba ante las asombradas miradas de todos. Por detrás, Usopp y Franky se miraron maliciosamente, y en silencio, agarraron la cabeza del chico estampándola contra el pastel.

Explotando de la risa, Usopp y Franky chocaron sus manos tras cumplir su cometido. El pelinegro sacó la cabeza del pastel riendo divertido, quedando cubierto de crema y sacando su lengua para pasarla por su cara cuan animal salvaje. Desde atrás, escuchó el puño de Nami y las patadas de Sanji chocar contra las cabezas del tirador y el ciborg.

* * *

— ¡Hora de abrir los regalos! —El renito exclamaba emocionado, saltando de un lado a otro casi como si los regalos fueran para él.

— ¡REGALOS! —Luffy gritó alegre, con ojos iluminados y sentándose en medio del césped.

Todos caminaron hasta el centro del barco, sentándose en un círculo dejando a Luffy como el punto central. Cada uno llegó con regalos para el chico, peleándose por quién partiría con la entrega.

—Yo creo que Nami debe ser la última… —Dijo tranquilamente Robin.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Habló desilusionada.

—Por qué ere su novia… así será más emocionante para él. —Dijo Usopp, recalcándole lo obvio que era.

—No soy su novia.

—No es mi novia. —Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora… pero cuando están besándose casi hasta tragarse… —Le dijo Franky entre susurros a Usopp a su lado. No alcanzó a terminar cuando el golpe de Nami casi les atraviesa la cabeza.

—Pero Nami, es verdad… incluso Luffy duerme contigo algunas veces… —Habló inocentemente Chopper.

— ¡No me recuerdes eso, Mapache! —Gritó Sanji desde la otra esquina.

— ¡¿PODEMOS CAMBIAR DE TEMA?! —Nami gritó ya irritada de la situación.

Uno a uno, Luffy comenzó a abrir los regalos que sus Nakamas le pasaban con cariño.

El primer regalo fue de Usopp, un set de distintos Dials que él había modificado para el chico.

El segundo regalo fue de Chopper, quien le compró su propio Cameko Den Den Mushi para tomar todas las fotografías que quisiera.

El tercero fue de Franky, un robot que preparaba la comida que quisiera a la hora que quisiera. El regalo fue más agradecido por Sanji que por el mismo Luffy. Nadie se esperaba que el robot fuera destruido una semana más tarde por el mismo cumpleañero, sobrecargándolo con una inmensa cantidad de comida, toda al mismo tiempo.

El cuarto fue de Brook. El músico había decidido regalarle una guitarra eléctrica para que el chico compartiera su amor por la música. La guitarra fue destruida un mes más tarde por Zoro, al explotar de la irritación por los desafinados intentos de sonido que Luffy tocaba a mitad de noche.

El quinto fue Zoro. El chico le regaló una botella de Sake, que si bien todos pasaron por alto, Luffy aguantó las lágrimas al percatarse de lo que era. La misma marca de Sake que él y sus hermanos tomaron para sellar su promesa de hermandad.

El sexto fue Sanji, quien no hubo necesitad de más luego del lujoso y tentador banquete que había preparado para el Rey Pirata.

La séptima fue Robin. La chica le dio la chaqueta azul que tenía desde hace mucho, hecha por sus propias manos con ayuda de Makino desde la vez que fueron a la isla Foosha.

Y por último, Nami.

La chica apretó el agarre en el paquete en sus manos envuelto con sumo cuidado.

Sintió las miradas de todos, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Levantó sus ojos al chico al frente de ella y se sonrió con suavidad. Su adorable capitán estaba cubierto con los papeles de regalos, lleno de lazos y con una emocionada y bella sonrisa en su rostro mirándola con impaciencia. Nami alzó su regalo y sintió como el capitán lo recibía rozando sus manos intencionalmente, provocando un sonrojo en ambos. Los susurros y silbidos molestosos de todos les dieron a entender que el gesto no había pasado desapercibido por nadie.

El chico agarró el regalo y lo desenvolvió con la tranquilidad y suavidad que no hizo en ninguno. Vio una tela negra sobresalir y alzó la ceja curioso. A medida que el papel iba desapareciendo, el objeto comenzó a tomar forma.

—Sé que Robin te regaló ropa… y de verdad que no iba a darte ropa. Pero lo vi ahí en la vitrina y pensé que se te vería perfec-

—Me encanta. —El chico susurró con sus ojos brillantes del asombro, cortándola a mitad de palabra. —Es perfecto.

El chico apretó sus manos en el abrigo negro entre sus manos. Un bello y elegante abrigo con bordados de oro (para asombro de todos por el dinero invertido en el regalo… sobre todo por quien lo compró), detalles de encaje dorado en los hombros y el logo de los Sombrero de Paja bordado delicadamente en la espalda por la misma navegante, lo hacían el regalo perfecto para el Rey Pirata.

— ¡Que se lo ponga!

— ¡Vamos Luffy! ¡Póntelo! —Gritaban todos.

El chico se puso de pie aún asombrado por el bello regalo, tomó el abrigo con delicadeza y se colocó con cuidado sobre el chaleco azul que Robin le había dado, el cual también llevaba puesto ahora.

—Wow… —Escuchó a sus Nakamas susurrar emocionados ante la vista.

Robin sonrió orgullosa, casi como una madre al ver a su hijo con el uniforme escolar por primera vez. Sacó el Cameko Den Den Mushi y sacó una foto al capitán con su nuevo abrigo.

El chico se lanzó rápidamente a su navegante, dándole las gracias con suma alegría tironeándola en todas direcciones con una divertida risa mientras le susurraba dulces cosas que solo ella lograba escuchar. Los demás sonreían contentos ante la emoción del pelinegro, felices por el alegre día que llenó el Sunny de sonrisas.

* * *

Robin tomó fotos durante todo el día.

Había fotos de Luffy comiendo.

Había fotos de sus Nakamas sonriendo, cantando y bailando.

Había fotos de todos compartiendo.

Fotos de Usopp, Chopper y Luffy haciendo el ridículo.

Fotos de los chicos haciendo la Super pose de Franky.

Fotos de Sanji dibujando la cara dormida de Zoro.

Y la última foto y la favorita de la arqueóloga.

Luffy apartando a la navegante hasta la proa del barco, besándola apasionadamente en agradecimiento por el abrigo. Y decían que no eran novios…

Robin sonrió divertida al ver la foto.

Cuando la relación de Luffy y Nami se formalizó meses más tarde tras el fin de la Gran Guerra, la fotografía fue la primera en ser pegada en el mural de fotografías que Usopp había hecho en el acuario, para gran pesar de Sanji.

 **Bueno, ese fue el capítulo. Quería publicarlo el 5, pero no pude por tiempo :c así que lo publico el 6 de todas maneras. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro idiota de goma! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot y espero leerlos más ¡No olviden dar sus opiniones! Así me ayudan a saber si continuar con las historias c: ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	13. Día de las madres

**¡Hola a todos! Siento no haber actualizado antes, tuve un par de problemas con mi pc y no tenía como escribir D: así que les traigo este nuevo capítulo sobre el reciente día de las madres. Aquí en Chile, se celebró el día domingo, así que a pesar de que sea algo tarde, ¡Feliz día a todas las mamás! Espero que hayan regaloneado a las suyas y las hayan llenado de amor y regalos...**

 **Este capítulo es algo más lento y "aburrido" dentro de los que he escrito, pero no deja de ser tierno c:**

 **Mañana sin falta subiré nuevo capítulo y también el primero de "Amor de madre", el nuevo Fanfic basado en mi one-shot del mismo nombre, contando el antes, durante y después de esa historia. (Solo les adelanto... que el villano será un Tenryuubito con bastante poder Mujajaja :) así que espero que lo lean y les guste)**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡A leer!**

Época: Año 9 de la Nueva Era. Días antes de lo ocurrido en el capitulo "Amor de madre".

Día de las madres.

La molesta luz de la ventana irrumpía su sueño. Sintió una repentina y brisa y estiró el brazo a su lado, solo para encontrar el lugar vacío. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó curiosa a su alrededor al no encontrar a su infantil esposo durmiendo.

Se levantó lentamente y se colocó la fina bata de seda sobre su pijama. Al salir a la cubierta, miró el cielo adormilada y estimó que no eran ni las 9 AM por la posición del sol. Bostezó con cansancio y se dispuso a buscar a su esposo. Pasando por fuera del cuarto de hombres se sorprendió al no escuchar los ruidosos ronquidos de sus Nakamas, pero alzando los hombros despreocupada, siguió caminando en busca de Luffy.

Caminó hasta la cocina y observó el lugar detenidamente, hasta llegar al gran refrigerador. Nada.

Suspirando aún más confundida, cerró la puerta y siguió su camino.

— ¿Nos habrá visto? —Susurró Usopp bajo la mesa a todos sus Nakamas amontonados bajo la misma, escondidos bajo el largo mantel.

—Creo que no… —Respondió dificultosamente Franky, casi envuelto esféricamente para caber a duras penas.

—Recuérdenme por qué estoy haciendo esto… —Zoro hablaba molesto, con los pie de Alphonse casi sobre su rostro.

—Porque es el día de Nami-san, marimo… —Sanji, quien sujetaba a Robin con ojos enamorados, respondía insultantemente a pesar de su embobada voz.

—Me refería a esconderme bajo la mesa, cocinero pervertido… —Alzó la vista como pudo y frunció el ceño molesto. —Y suelta a Robin, cejitas.

— ¿A quién llamas cejitas? Espadachín imbécil… no soltaré a Robin-chwan para que vaya a tus asquerosos brazos.

—Zoro-san, Sanji-san… Nami nos va a escuchar si siguen-

— ¡Cállate esqueleto!

— ¡Mamá va a escucharnos si siguen peleando!

— ¡Shishishi!

— ¡Papá! ¡Eres el capitán! ¡Hazlos callar!

Y sin darse cuenta, los susurros se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, volviéndose irritados gritos.

Usopp golpeaba su frente irritado y aburrido de la situación. Brook permanecía callado mirando sin hacer comentario alguno tras ser calado. Brook sonreía divertido ante la pelea de Sanji y Zoro. Robin los miraba entremedio de ambos, sin expresión en su rostro. Por otra parte, Alphonse tiraba la mejilla de su padre, quien reía escandalosamente.

De un momento a otro la puerta volvió a abrirse abruptamente, reflejando una sombra por debajo del mantel y tensando a todos en ese momento.

— ¿Qué hacen debajo de la mesa? —Alphonse quedó de piedra mientras su padre palideció. La voz curiosa de su madre sobresaltó a todos, arruinando todo el plan.

—Si nos quedamos quietos, tal vez no nos note… —Susurró Usopp, ingeniosamente.

—Pero puedo escucharlos, idiota. —Nami caminó hasta la mesa, agachándose delicadamente y alzando el mantel. Soltó una fuerte risotada al ver a sus Nakamas apretujados y molestos, acoplados como piezas rompecabezas bajo la mesa. — ¿Qué hacen ahí?

—Era una sorpresa… pero no alcanzamos a terminar todo… —Alphonse habló tristemente, apretujado entre su padre y Zoro.

— ¿Cómo se escondieron tan rápido? —Nami seguía riendo divertida.

—Tío Sanji usó Haki… cuando te sintió venir, dijo que nos escondiéramos.

— ¿Y no encontraron un mejor lugar? Tal vez… ir a la enfermería.

Todos se miraron incómodamente, golpeándose las frentes.

—Robin… ¿Por qué les seguiste el juego? —Le preguntó a su amiga con una entretenida sonrisa.

—Parecía divertido… —Habló pacíficamente como siempre.

Nami se levantó y alzó el mantel para que uno a uno sus Nakamas salieran debajo de la mesa. El pequeño renito fue el primero en salir y el último fue Franky, quien recibió ayuda para no atascarse entre los bordes internos.

A penas salió de la mesa Alphonse corrió hacia el cuarto de hombres, abriendo su casillero y sacando una manchada hoja. Con 4 añitos, el pequeño había puesto el mayor esfuerzo que sus capacidades le dejaban en aquel regalo.

Dentro de la cocina, Sanji sacó el incompleto desayuno que todos estaban preparando para la navegante. Con rapidez, el cocinero hizo lo posible para volver de incomestible a delicioso la comida frente a sus ojos. Nami no se percató de cuando habían sacado sus mandarinas para volverlas fresco jugo hecho por Franky, Luffy y Alphonse se habían dedicado a preparar las quemadas tostadas francesas a pesar de la supervisión de Sanji, Robin había traído las más hermosas flores que había en su huerto para ponerlas en el pequeño florero al centro de la mesa. Chopper y Brook habían seleccionado un fino té de Gyokuro para la ocasión, Sanji había preparado unos deliciosos pancakes en forma de corazón con sirope sobre ellos, y finalmente estaba Zoro… quien llenó la jarra con agua.

Nami sonrió cálidamente al ver la deliciosa sorpresa que le tenían preparada, sintiéndose completamente amada. Sus Nakamas tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa mientras el cocinero preparaba más y más platos para su amada navegante. Pasitos se escucharon cada vez más cerca y Alphonse entró con la carta en mano, alzándola hacia su madre.

—Feliz día mami… —Hablaba tiernamente entre jadeos, recuperando el oxígeno por correr.

— ¡Feliz día Nami! —Escuchó a su alrededor, mientras sonreía agradecida a su tripulación.

—Gracias chicos… —Alzó a su pequeño sentándolo en su regazo y abrió la carta que este le entregó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante los tiernos dibujos impregnados en el papel, impresionada por los detalles. Nami sabía que su pequeño hijo tenía el talento para dibujar al igual que ella, también sabía lo inteligente que era para su edad, pero a pesar de todo, al ver el dibujo frente a ella la emoción aún la invadía.

—Este es tío Franky haciendo _Super_ … este es tío Usopp con _Kabuto_ … este es tío Brook con su guitarra… esta es tía Robin con sus misteriosas manos… tío Sanji con fuego en su pierna… tío Zoro con sus espadas… tío Chopper con sus dulces… y aquí está papá con su sombrero, yo con mi Robot que tío Franky me hizo… y aquí estás tú… —Apuntaba con delicadeza a cada uno de los dibujos, provocando ternura de la navegante.

—Está precioso cariño… gracias. —La mujer besó dulcemente la mejilla de su pequeño, mientras este sonreía orgulloso de su regalo.

—Yo te daré mi regalo en la noche, Nami…. —Habló a su lado Luffy en un tono que solo ella podría escuchar. Nami se sonrojó violentamente, esperando que nadie haya escuchado las palabras de su marido.

—Parece que nuestro capitán tendrá un poco de _aventura_ esta noche… —Franky alzó la voz sugerentemente, ante la risa de todos y la molestia de cierto cocinero.

— ¿Qué le darás a mami, papá? —Alphonse preguntó curioso.

—No querrás saberlo campeón… —Volvió a hablar el ciborg, riendo divertido.

— ¿Aventura? ¿Dé que hablas Franky? —Luffy miraba inocentemente a su alrededor, molestándose de que nadie le explicaba cosa alguna.

Suspirando con irritación, los Mugiwaras prosiguieron la comida ante las curiosas preguntas de su capitán.

* * *

— ¿Recuerdan a sus madres?

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre todos, dejando de comer abruptamente a excepción de Luffy y Alphonse quienes casi absorbían la mesa. Sanji carraspeó lentamente, recordando poco a poco cálidos momentos entre dolorosos recuerdos.

—Mi madre era la más bella que ha existido… al igual que mi ¡Nami-swan! —Sanji exclamó con su típica mirada enamorada, pero se calmó inmediatamente para proseguir con su explicación. —Mi madre fue la razón por la cual entré al mundo de la cocina… ella siempre ha sido mi inspiración y la base de mis sueños...

Los recuerdos que casi todos tenían eran tristes experiencias, momentos de soledad y trágicos pasados. Casi todos quienes estaban alrededor de esa mesa poseían penosas historias tras sus espaldas, pero el amor de una madre podía ser mucho más fuerte como para romper ese trágico muro. Uno a uno, cada Mugiwara comenzó a desahogar sus recuerdos, con palabras llenas de cariño.

—Mi madre era quien escuchaba todas mis historias… ella siempre reía de todas las aventuras que le contaba. Cuando falleció sentí que perdí esa inspiración hasta que conocí a Kaya… pero sé que mi madre está escuchándome desde donde quiera que esté. —Usopp hablaba tristemente, pero con una dulce sonrisa.

—No recuerdo mucho a mi madre… pero sé que ella dio su vida por mí para que estuviera a salvo. Con saber eso me basta… y le estoy completamente agradecida. —Robin apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Bellemere siempre fue quien nos motivaba a vivir día a día con una sonrisa. Dio su vida por mí y Nojiko en vez de darles la espalda a sus hijas… y ahora que soy madre puedo comprender sus actos. —Nami acarició suavemente el cabello de su hijo sentado en su regazo, mientras este seguía comiendo. —Siempre tendré a Bellemere en mi corazón.

—Yo no puedo hablar mucho de mi madre… nunca estuvo conmigo. Pero a pesar de todo tenía a _Doctorine_ , ella me ayudó a ser el doctor que soy ahora y me impulsó a venir con ustedes, así que estoy feliz por que pude conocerlos… —Chopper hablaba tiernamente desde su puesto, con su cabecita a penas asomándose a la mesa.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir… —Zoro dijo seriamente desde su asiento de brazos cruzados, al igual que Brook y Franky.

—Yo no conocí la mía… pero Dadan y Makino fueron como mis madres. Eran las mejores… Makino siempre me daba comida y Dadan me golpeaba cuando no ayudaba en la cabaña, Shishishi… les tengo mucho cariño… —Luffy soltó entre risas. Alzó la vista a su esposa y sonrió alegremente. —Pero ahora solo sé que Nami es la mejor madre que alguien podría tener… ¿No es cierto Al?

— ¡Mami es la mejor! —Alphonse reía divertido con la boca llena de comida, peleándose un pedazo de tostada junto a su padre.

* * *

El día había pasado lentamente entre risas y anécdotas. El día de las madres había sido un día perfecto para recordar a quienes no estaban a su lado, pero que de todas formas observaban orgullosas desde arriba.

Nami había sido llenada de regalos y cariños por su día. En compañía de sus Nakamas, la colorina había disfrutado en su día al máximo.

Ahora, casi medianoche, Nami observaba desde la barandilla del barco el suave movimiento de las olas con una gran sonrisa. Hace pocos minutos toda la tripulación se había ido a la cama, incluido su pequeño hijo. Suspiró con alegría y aspiró el adictivo aroma del mar y la madera húmeda. Las olas resonaban en su choque contra el Sunny mientras que la luminosa luna le daba un mágico toque al océano. Arrastró su dedo en la madera, formando dibujos sin sentido mientras apreciaba la paradisiaca vista.

— ¿Nami? —La voz de Luffy resonó a sus espaldas. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estaba esperando en el cuarto pero no llegabas nunca…

—Solo observaba el mar un rato… —Nami giró su cuerpo justo para encontrarse frente a frente a su querido esposo.

Luffy sonrió infantilmente y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo juguetonamente. La colorina comenzó a reír inmediatamente ante el cosquilloso toque y los electrizantes besos que comenzó a repartir traviesamente por todo su rostro hasta su cuello.

—Luffy… ¡Basta! Me haces cosquillas…

—Esa es la idea, ¡Shishishi! —La alzó suavemente en el aire y la giró rápidamente, ganándose un suave golpe en la cabeza. El pelinegro la bajó inmediatamente con una divertida sonrisa, hasta que su rostro palideció de forma abrupta. — ¡Es cierto! ¡Aún no te he dado tu regalo!

—Luffy… de que estás hablando… —Nami comenzó a sonrojarse inmediatamente, recordando el pervertido comentario de Franky durante el desayuno.

Abrió los ojos curiosa cuando su marino metió su mano en el grisáceo pantalón que llevaba. Revolviendo por un par de minutos, el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando su ansiado regalo no tocaba sus manos. Un pequeño objeto frío hizo contacto con sus dedos y sonrió feliz, sacándolo inmediatamente. Tomó la mano de su esposa y colocó el objeto en él, sin permitir aún que pudiera verlo.

—Nami… antes de que veas el regalo… quería agradecerte por ser quien eres. —Nami le sonrió suavemente al ver los ojos tan decididos del hombre que tanto quería. —Eres la mujer que amo y la madre de nuestro hijo… sin ti nada sería igual de perfecto como lo es ahora, y quería darte las gracias por darme a Alphonse y ser la mejor madre del mundo.

Nami sabía lo difícil que era para Luffy demostrar sus sentimientos mediante palabras. Sabía de corazón lo que le costaba a su esposo y capitán expresarse mediante frases, pero aun así, estaba completamente agradecida de que haya hecho el hermoso intento.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace el escuchar eso… gracias cariño. —Nami se alzó rápidamente a Luffy, besándolo fugazmente en los labios.

—Ahora puedes verlos, Shishishi… —El pelinegro soltó su mano y la navegante pudo apreciar finalmente lo que yacía en su mano.

Con duda en su rostro, examinó el bello guardapelo en su mano. Un pequeño relicario de plata con detalles de pequeños zafiros adornaba su pálida mano. Con delicadeza tocó los bordes del objeto y lo abrió con curiosidad, solo para sentir sus ojos aguarse en lágrimas. Una foto fue el detonante de sus emociones. Dentro del relicario, una pequeña foto de ella junto a su esposo e hijo estaba al lado derecho. Entre los brazos de un sonriente Luffy estaban Nami y Alphonse, sonriendo igualmente a la cámara. Mientras que al lado izquierdo, la imagen de todos los Sombrero de Paja durante la celebración luego de la Gran Guerra había inundado su corazón de emoción.

Aguantando una agitada risa de agradecimiento, Nami saltó a los brazos de su esposo apretándolo con amorosa fuerza.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!... ¡Lo amo! —La chica tiró a su esposo en un profundo beso, para luego soltarlo y llenarlo de pequeños besos en su risueño rostro. El hombre, entre risas, acercó a su esposa a sus brazos devolviéndole el abrazo. En un rápido movimiento, el chico colocó el relicario en el elegante cuello de su navegante. Tomó la cadena con el anillo de bodas que la chica llevaba puesto y colocó el anillo en la misma cadena que el guardapelo, sonriendo cálidamente al ver el resultado.

—Al eligió el relicario y yo las fotos… solo me alegro de que te guste Nami.

—Lo amo… gracias, Luffy.

El pelinegro tomó a su mujer de la barbilla y la guio a sus labios, disfrutando del tierno momento. La chica probó el dulce tacto y sintió el conocido escalofrío que siempre la inundaba al besar a su querido capitán. Sintió la juguetona mano de Luffy deslizarse por su espalda, bajando cada vez más. El beso se fue profundizando inconscientemente y Nami apegó su cuerpo al pelinegro, disfrutando de la química.

— ¿Me darás el regalo del que Franky hablaba? —Susurró coquetamente en su oído, rozando su mano en el formado abdomen del hombre.

— ¿Dé qué hablas Nami? —En un confundido susurro, Luffy miró dudoso a su esposa. — ¿Quieres ir de aventuras ahora?

 _Vamos Nami… Luffy no es un pervertido como Franky, por su pesto que no lo entendería._ Pensaba irritada.

—Olvídalo cariño… —La chica se acercó nuevamente a su labios intentando callar a Luffy y olvidar la sugerente oferta. A milímetros de tocar sus labios, Luffy tomó su cintura con posesión y la besó apasionadamente.

—No puedo llevarte de aventuras ahora… pero podríamos ir a celebrar dentro del cuarto, solo los dos… ya todos se fueron a dormir y Alphonse no nos interrumpirá… —Susurró deseosamente a su embobada mujer mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello delicadamente.

 _O tal vez estaba equivocada… ¿Qué clase de monstruo he creado_?, Riendo a sus adentros, la navegante sonrió vergonzosamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Luffy, arrastrándolo maliciosamente al cuarto Real.

No tenía idea, que días después su felicidad acabaría por completo.

 **Bueno... ese fue el capítulo relacionado al día de las madres y el capitulo introductorio a mi nuevo Fanfic. En un principio iba a tratar de Dadan conociendo a Nami, pero ese capítulo lo tengo guardado para más adelante (falta muuuuy poco...). Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar para saber que les pareció.**

 **Un pequeño detalle de este capítulo, es que no he tocado muy a fondo el tema sobre las madres de cada Mugiwara. Sabemos sobre la madre de Usopp (y no mucho), la de Sanji, la de Chopper (aun que la maldita Reno no lo quería :c así que tomo a Kureha como su figura materna), la de Nami (aun que hasta el día de hoy espero que hablen sobre sus padres biológicos) y un poco sobre la de Robin. En cuanto a la madre de Luffy, los padres de Brook, los de Zoro y los de Franky (aun que se supone que sus padres lo dejaron abandonado de pequeño) aún son desconocidos, así que no quise entrar a fondo en ese tema.**

 **Bepo: Solo quería decirte que estoy sumamente agradecida de tus comentarios y me alegra enormemente que te esté gustando mi historia. He leído todas tus Fics y me encantan, ¡En serio! Agradezco todos los comentarios que dejas, de todo corazón c:**

 **Con esto me despido, ¡Muchos abrazos! Marigrin fuera...**


	14. Afortunado

**¡Hola! Primero que nada me quería disculpar por desaparecer tanto tiempo… no he abandonado la historia, es solo que estoy pasando por exámenes y un montón de cosas en esta temporada, así que no he tenido tiempo para nada. :c**

 **Les dejo el aviso público de que he subido el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia** _ **Spin-off**_ **del capítulo 5 "Amor de madre", donde narro lo ocurrido antes y después del accidente de Nami.**

 **Así que el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más tierno para contrarrestar el capítulo intenso del Spin-off, ¡Muajaja! :D**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo invitados a leer mi otra historia y ¡Leer este nuevo capítulo! Que disfruten…**

Época: Post Time-Skip, meses antes de la Gran Guerra por el One Piece.

 **Afortunado**

Con una maliciosa sonrisa revisó la oscura atmosfera que lo rodeaba, asegurándose de que nadie estaba despierto. El fuerte ronquido de Usopp resonó dentro de la habitación mientras que Chopper murmuraba suavemente entre sueños, giró su peludo cuerpo rodando sobre la cama y cayó en la litera de Zoro. El pelinegro miró divertido la escena y aguantó al punto de las lágrimas la risotada que iba a salir de su boca cuando vio a Zoro abrazarlo dormido.

Secando sus lágrimas de diversión, caminó silenciosamente a la puerta que lo llevaría a la cubierta. Pisó suavemente la fría madera bajo sus pies y aguantó la respiración cuando el rechinante sonido de la madera hizo eco por el cuarto. Detuvo su andar y miró silenciosamente tras su espalda, suspirando aliviado cuando sus Nakamas no habían movido músculo alguno. Rio suavemente y agarró el pomo de la puerta, saliendo a la fresca noche.

* * *

— ¡Ah! Estos momentos me hacen recordar lo hermoso que es estar vivo… —Brook observaba pacíficamente la bella luz de la luna reflejada en el mar. Las lentas olas hacían que el brillo de las dulces estrellas se moviera mágicamente por el mar, dándole una sensación increíblemente relajante.

El sonido de la hierba siendo pisada lo sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente. Desde la orilla del puesto de vigía, el esqueleto se asomó curioso para encontrarse a su capitán. Luffy caminó rápidamente en puntillas hasta llegar al mástil, "escondiéndose" rápidamente tras él. Asomó su cabeza y miró a todos lados sospechosamente, pegó su espalda a la madera y comenzó a girar en el mástil para que no lo pillaran mientras entrecerraba los ojos cuidando que nadie lo viera. Una vez vio que no había nadie, salió de su "escondite" en silencio y caminó hacia las escaleras que daban a la habitación de mujeres, con su pijama veraniego que consistía en solo un short de dormir. Desde lo lejos, Brook aguantaba la risa al ver el comportamiento nada normal de su capitán.

—Eh… ¿Luffy-san? ¿Qué haces despierto? —Le habló curioso desde arriba.

Luffy brincó del susto con una mirada de horror en su rostro, alzó la vista y vio el alborotado cabello del músico desde su puesto como vigilante por esa noche. Le sonrió falsamente al verse descubierto y comenzó a sudar nervioso deteniendo su caminar.

— ¡Brook! ¡No sabía que estabas ahí! —Comenzó a bajar más y más su voz nerviosa.

— ¿A dónde vas Luffy-san? —Siguió preguntando, ignorando su saludo.

 _Probablemente va con ella, pero no está de más molestar un rato al capitán_. Brook sonrió con maldad.

El pelinegro, con los nervios a flor de punta, se apoyó en la barandilla del barco fingiendo despreocupación. Rascó su cabello sin sombrero, el cual había dejado en la habitación, y miró hacia el cielo silbando "despreocupadamente".

—Solo… caminaba un rato…

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas un momento Luffy-san?

El músico no pasó por alto el triste puchero que el chico lanzó hacia el cuarto de chicas y observó cómo estiraba sus manos hasta la orilla del puesto de vigía, impulsándose hacia él. Luffy soltó un fuerte suspiro al llegar a su lado y apoyó los brazos en la orilla, mirando el mar con una alegre sonrisa.

—Últimamente luces bastante feliz Luffy-san… —Le comentó sugerentemente el esqueleto con tono pícaro.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué debería estar triste? ¡Shishishi! —Rió alegre con la brisa fresca de la noche, sin captar a qué se refería.

—Me refería a que luces más feliz de lo habitual… ¿Pasó algo interesante? —A pesar de que no tenía expresión alguna, con el tono de voz cualquiera diría que el esqueleto sonreía divertido.

Luffy se atragantó súbitamente ante la insinuación, miró a Brook intentando ocultar su sorpresa y comenzó a reír nervioso, finalmente captando a qué se refería. ¿Qué podía decirle al músico? Si hablaba algo seguramente su ¿Novia? Lo mataría en un instante. Prometió no contar nada a nadie, y eso es exactamente lo que haría.

—N-No… no ha pasado nada… —Tartamudeando, el chico se apoyó en la madera y comenzó a mirar hacia todas las direcciones en busca de algo con que distraerse.

—Bueno… pensé que tal vez Nami-san tendría que ver, he notado que han estado más apegados últimamente… —Habló aguantando la risa al ver al capitán sonrojarse fuertemente. Simplemente la escena ante él era simplemente hilarante, su capitán nunca se había sonrojado y mucho menos por una chica, era totalmente imposible.

— C-Claro que no…

—Pero he notado que sueles mirar mucho a Nami-san ahora…

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De que hablas? —Luffy comenzó a ponerse sumamente nervioso con el rostro sonrojado y sudor formándose en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Bueno, no te culpo, Nami-san es hermosa… —El esqueleto se apoyó junto a su capitán mientras ambos miraban el oscuro mar. —Tiene esa chispa encantadora y algo que pocas mujeres tienen… un corazón de oro.

— ¿De oro? —Luffy miró al esqueleto curioso, sin comprender a que se refería. El nerviosismo momentáneo desapareció por la fresca brisa y el sonido tranquilizador del mar bajo ellos.

—Nami-san siempre pone a todos por sobre ella, si está en peligro se asegura de que todos estén bien antes de preocuparse por ella misma.

—Eso es cierto… —Luffy sonrió dulcemente al recordar a la colorina. Pensó en las palabras de Brook y múltiples recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza, entre ellos, lo ocurrido en Punk Hazard. —Pero eso la hace una tonta…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Brook habló sorprendido ante el inocente insulto.

—Si se preocupa de los demás y no de ella podría pasarle algo… Nami es valiente, pero siempre se pone en peligro por ayudar a otros.

—Pero… tú también eres así Luffy-san…

—Sí, pero puedo defenderme y golpear el trasero de los demás si estoy en peligro. —Brook escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose un poco molesto por las palabras del capitán, pensaba que él y Nami tenían una relación más _cercana_ , pero las palabras de Luffy le hacían dudar un poco.

—Si lo sabemos… ¿Pero no crees que Nami-san también puede defenderse? Digo, ella es bastante fuerte, tal vez no al nivel tuyo o de Zoro-san o Sanji-san pero-

—No quise decir eso, sé que Nami es fuerte y capaz de defenderse por sí sola, confío en ella. —Interrumpió rápidamente el capitán. —Pero no quiero que esté en peligro. —Susurró seriamente.

Brook se quedó en silencio, admirando la seria postura que Luffy había tomado. Su tuviera facciones en su rostro el pelinegro hubiera logrado ver la alegre sonrisa que el esqueleto le estaba dando. Suspiró lentamente y miró el océano con calma. La mayoría de las veces Luffy actuaba como un niño y su personalidad seguía siendo igual de despreocupada e inocente como siempre, pero estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad de las charlas privadas y reflexivas eran los momentos perfectos para que el chico abriera su corazón, demostrando lo maduro que estaba volviéndose poco a poco.

—Bueno, si lo ves de esa forma… tal vez Nami-san sea un poco torpe, pero su corazón no deja de ser puro. —Dijo riendo suavemente al chico.

—Si… Nami es genial. —Respondió inconscientemente Luffy con una torpe sonrisa. De pronto la realización lo golpeó y recordó las palabras de Brook. — ¿A qué te referías con una chispa?

— ¿Chispa?... ¡Ah! ¡La chispa encantadora! ¡Yohoho!—El esqueleto rió divertido y volvió a hablar nuevamente. —Pues, Nami-san es hermosa… atrae muchas miradas y teniendo en cuenta que es encantadora, sin contar las veces en que se enoja… la hacen ser una mujer bastante llamativa.

— ¿Llamativa? —El chico frunció el ceño curioso.

—Me refiero a que muchos hombres quieren tener su corazón capitán, o lamentablemente solo su cuerpo…

— ¿Tener su cuerpo? —Preguntó inocentemente a pesar de la extraña sensación de rabia que comenzaba a nacer desde su corazón.

—Quieren pasar la noche con ella, Luffy-san. —El pobre esqueleto le tenía mucha paciencia. —Y no para dormir…

La realización golpeó a Luffy nuevamente y frunció el ceño con rabia, apretando el agarre en la fría madera bajo sus manos. El solo hecho de imaginar a Nami siendo besada por otro hombre le hacía hervir la sangre. A su lado, el músico aguantaba la risa al ver a su capitán obviamente celoso.

—Pero Nami-san es inteligente… no se iría con alguien que simplemente la quiera usar. —Observó el ceño de su capitán relajarse notablemente y habló nuevamente.

—A menos que se enamore de alguien. —La madera se resquebrajó bajo la mano de Luffy. Brook aguantó la risa a duras penas, sintiendo dolorosas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Luffy tenía una mirada de enojo mezclado con despreocupación, intentando aguantar los celos para que el pobre esqueleto no lo notara.

El chico pensó en los momentos que había compartido últimamente junto a Nami. Recordó los abrazos y besos que habían compartido a escondidas, las veces en que habían dormido juntos a espaldas de Robin e incluso los pequeños toques que habían compartido más de una vez. Recordó que iba a dormir junto a ella antes de Brook lo descubriera y pensó en la extraña relación que tenía con su navegante.

No eran una pareja, pero eran mucho más que amigos. Recordó las veces en que Nami le pidió no contarle nada a nadie, mucho menos al cocinero. La imagen de su hermano Ace llegó a su mente y recordó las palabras que le había dicho desde Arabasta.

* * *

 _—Tu navegante es bastante atractiva…_

 _El fuerte calor del desierto golpeó sus rostros colorados. Caminaban uno detrás de otro, dejando a los hermanos atrás para que pudieran conversar a solar. Luffy miro a su hermano confundido, con gotas de sudor por su rostro._

 _— ¿Nami?_

 _—Si… es muy bonita, supongo que por tu idiotez no te das cuenta, ¡Jajaja! —Rió golpeando la espalda del chico divertido. Ante la ruidosa risa de Ace, Nami volteó el rostro al par de hermanos topándose con la mirada de Luffy. La chica le sonrió dulcemente y se giró siguiendo su camino a un lado de Vivi. Ace observó a su hermano pícaramente encontrando la boba sonrisa que este tenía en el rostro. — ¿Qué estoy viendo? ¿Acaso mi hermanito al fin siente atracción por alguna chica?_

 _— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó inocentemente._

 _—Desde que llegué noté que había algo entre ustedes, pero no quería decirlo… —Ace pasó su brazo por los hombros de Luffy y rió nuevamente divertido. —Harían bonita pareja… si es que no te mata primero, ¡Jajaja!_

* * *

El chico sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo y volvió sus pensamientos a la colorina. Recordó las dulces palabras que ella le había dicho tantas veces, el apoyo incondicional que ella le entregaba día a día y la dulce compañía que era para él.

—Nami no se iría… —Habló seriamente el pelinegro, sintiéndose confiado.

—Cuando uno está enamorado es capaz de cualquier cosa, Luffy-san. —Habló más calmado. —Tal vez algún día ella quiera casarse y tener familia, es lo más natural… el hombre que se case con ella será muy afortunado.

—Entonces no permitiré que se enamore… —Habló infantilmente, con un puchero molesto. —No permitiré que nadie sea el afortunado de estar con ella y llevársela…. Necesito un navegante.

—No puedes ser tan egoísta, ¡Yohoho! Enamorarse en algo tan natural como respirar…

—Entonces haré que se enamore de mí. —Brook quedó en completo silencio observando a su capitán. Atónito ante las palabras del chico no esperaba que fuera tan sincero.

—Luffy-san… enamorarse es mucho más serio de lo que piensas. —Dijo seriamente. —Enamorarse de alguien significa querer proteger a esa persona y amarla con todo el corazón. No es algo que se comparte con cualquiera…

—Supongo que tienes razón… —Suspiró tristemente el chico. —Nami es libre de decidir lo que quiera.

—Así es… —Le respondió el esqueleto.

—Solo quiero que sea feliz aun que decida irse. —El músico quedó en silencio esperando las palabras de Luffy. —Le prometí al osan del molinillo que mantendría su sonrisa, así que la haré feliz a toda costa.

 _Nami-san es una mujer muy afortunada, tiene el corazón del capitán en sus manos_. Brook pensó consigo mismo.

—Mientras esté a su lado, procuraré hacerla la mujer más feliz… la protegeré hasta con mi último aliento. —Susurró más para sí el pelinegro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Luffy-san… eres un hombre afortunado. —Le dijo suavemente, ocultando el significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirándolo curioso.

—No es nada… —Susurró divertido. Alzó la vista al cielo y las brillantes estrellas sobre ellos, respirando profundamente el salado aroma del mar y la paz. —Creo que deberías dormir Luffy-san… mañana probablemente llegaremos a tierra y supongo que querrás tener energía para ir a explorar, ¿No?

— ¡Si! —El chico sonrió abiertamente, alzando sus brazos y estirándose con un bostezo. Se acercó a la orilla del puesto de vigilancia y estiro su brazo hasta el mástil al lado de los cuartos.

—Fue una divertida charla, capitán… —Le dijo alegremente.

—Lo mismo digo Brook… ¡Buenas noches! —Le dio una última sonrisa y se deslizó hasta el mástil, aterrizando en la cubierta antes de chocar.

Brook observó al chico caminar de vuelta al cuarto de hombres y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Con su huesudo rostro volvió la vista a las estrellas y sonrió divertido al escuchar la puerta abrirse con cuidado, el sonido de los pasos apresurados de su capitán y la puerta de las chicas cerrarse silenciosamente. Rió suavemente y sacó un pequeño block de notas que llevaba siempre consigo, comenzó a escribir un par de notas y habló en completa soledad.

—El amor es la mejor musa musical que pueda existir...

* * *

Nami sonrió dulcemente al sentir el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Un par de pisadas resonaron en la oscuridad y el cálido cuerpo de su capitán se deslizó bajo las sábanas hasta llegar a su lado.

—Hoy tardaste en llegar… —Le dijo sonriendo adormilada. —Robin se fue temprano a la biblioteca, dijo que iba a dormir ahí.

— ¿Entonces podemos hablar más fuerte? No me gusta susurrar. —Dijo alegremente, abrazando a la chica por la espalda y acurrucándose a su lado.

—Solo por hoy… —Rió divertida y se giró al chico, dándole un corto y casto beso.

Luffy se acomodó cálidamente y observó a la chica cerrar sus ojos con sueño. Su cabello anaranjado se estiraba tras de ella dándole un aspecto angelical mientras que la tenue luz de la noche se filtraba a la habitación. Pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello de la chica y recordó las palabras de Brook.

—Nami… Si te enamoraras de alguien… ¿Te irías de la tripulación? —Nami abrió los ojos con curiosidad, mirándolo seriamente.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo quiero saber… —Le susurró.

La chica lo observó en silencio un par de segundos, estudiándolo curiosa. El corazón del chico comenzó a latir fuertemente de la preocupación ante su silencio.

 _Si tan solo pudiera decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, Luffy_. Suspiró audiblemente y le sonrió con cariño, tocando su mejilla cuidadosamente.

—Te prometo que no me iré de tu lado, Luffy.

— ¿Aun que te enamores de alguien más? — "Alguien más", Nami sonrió dulcemente ante el silencioso significado de sus palabras.

—Aun que me enamore de alguien más… no te dejaré, ni a ti ni a los demás. —Le dijo cálidamente. —Mi hogar está aquí junto a ustedes.

Nami sabía que amaba a Luffy con todo su corazón, a pesar de que aún no era el tiempo indicado para declararle sus sinceros sentimientos. Por otra parte, Luffy sabía perfectamente desde hace un tiempo que estaba enamorado de la mujer a su lado, pero al igual que Nami, sentía que el momento para decirle cuanto la amaba aún no era el adecuado.

Pero a pesar de que ambos chicos no se habían declarado el uno al otro, por medio de inexistentes palabras sabían que sus corazones se pertenecían. Los dos sabían perfectamente lo afortunados que eran al tenerse mutuamente.

— _Luffy-san… eres un hombre afortunado._

Luffy recordó las palabras de Brook y una luz se prendió al interior de su cerebro, entendiendo las palabras del esqueleto. Miró a la ahora adormilada mujer en su brazos y sonrió con cariño, abrazándola junto a su pecho.

 _Ya lo sabía Brook._

 **Bueno, hasta aquí la historia melosa que hice el día de hoy...**

 **Sé que algunos aún tienen un par de dudas sobre la extraña relación que tienen Luffy y Nami en este punto de su historia. Solo deben saber que son un tipo de "amigos con derecho" ¡Shishishi! .Ambos se aman, saben sobre sus sentimientos, pero no quieren decírselos el uno al otro por miedo a lo que les depara el futuro, incluso es un tema que tocaré más adelante, así que no se desesperen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¡Adiosito!**


	15. Cabello

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que tengo abandonado de hace un tiempo esta historia y que he subido varios capítulos de mi otra historia (la que está muy buena por cierto cof*léanla*cof). Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, me interesaba subir un one-shot con esta temática debido a que quiero tratar este tema en mi otra historia, ya que lo encuentro algo bastante metafórico a mi punto de vista. Me guardaré mis comentarios para el final del capítulo, así que ahora los dejaré leer con tranquilidad, ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Cabello

La jadeante respiración de la pobre niña resonaba entre los oscuros callejones del pequeño pueblo de bandidos y ladrones. Los achocolatados ojos miraban al frente sin desviar la vista por el más mínimo sonido, buscando desesperadamente el puerto.

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA MOCOSA! —El grito escandaloso de uno de los hombres la asustó de sobremanera, provocando que apretara el agarre en la gran bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

El flequillo de su cabello chocaba con sus ojos a ciertos momentos por lo que soplar se había vuelto algo bastante inconsciente para eliminar los molestos mechones de su vista. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, las sandalias resonaban en la oscuridad y el vestido azulado que llevaba puesto estaba lleno de manchas por el polvo que salpicaban sus pisadas.

Sabía que era malo lo que hacía. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo por lo que su madre siempre solía regañarla, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Les había robado el botín a unos borrachos ladrones en una isla cercana a la suya. Se había lanzado al mar esa misma mañana luego de haber sido encerrada por semanas en Arlong Park luego de aquel traumático incidente. Había robado un bote a escondidas de los Piratas de Arlong y se juró a si misma ir a por el dinero.

Se sentía mal. El estómago se le revolvía al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía ganas de vomitar y volver a casa con su hermana, llegar a su hogar y que Bellemere la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Ahora era solo una sucia ladrona como todo el resto de asquerosos piratas, y eso la quería hacer vomitar.

— ¡VUELVE MALDITA LADRONA! —Otro de los hombres gritó furioso. Nami aguantó la respiración y comenzó a correr con más fuerza, sabiendo que si la agarraban no sobreviviría.

Con esperanza en sus ojos, observó por el rabillo de su ojo la luz de los faroles del puerto. Sonrió victoriosa y comenzó a correr en diagonal para ganar tiempo. El cabello anaranjado había comenzado a crecer un poco y ahora caía onduladamente por sus hombros, el cual se elevaba con cada pisada que corría en dirección contraria al viento.

—Falta poco… —Susurró para sí.

La sonrisa en su rostro creció aún más al divisar el pequeño bote que había dejado anclado. Nada fuera de lo común, un pequeño bote con una vela al centro y un par de remos con los cuales había navegado durante unas horas. Una bolsa escondida bajo un saliente tablón escondía una petaca de cuero con agua y un par de manzanas que se había llevado consigo. A pesar de que no sabía navegar del todo, los libros que había leído a sus 10 años habían sido de mucha ayuda para esos momentos.

Los gritos resonaron un poco más cerca de ella y la sonrisa desapareció. Los nervios le jugaron en contra y su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió como su cabello era sujetado con fuerza. La cabeza le ardió en dolor y sus manos soltaron el saco por instinto. Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando sintió como la elevaron por los aires del cabello.

 _No… No… No quiero morir… No quiero morir…_

Dos hombres la observaban con cuchillas en las manos, uno de ellos robusto y mayor la sostenía del anaranjado cabello mientras que el otro más delgado y joven sostenía el botín en sus manos, ambos mirándola como dos gatos a un ratón.

—Te agarré mocosa. —La maliciosa voz del más viejo sonó como un tenedor sobre un plato para Nami.

— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo desesperada y asustada intentando liberar su cabello de las grandes manos del sujeto. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, con miedo a saber que le harían.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —El más joven preguntó mirándola enojado. — ¿La vas a matar?

—Naaah… —El mayor la soltó con fuerza, cayendo de golpe a la tierra. —Es solo una mocosa…

—Tal vez deberías darle una paliza para respetar a sus mayores… —El flacucho hombre rio fríamente y pateó a la niña.

Nami sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado y tomó su estómago con ambas manos para apaciguar el dolor. Otra patada golpeó su pierna y soltó un chillido por el daño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando los golpes mientras por dentro se sentía un poco más aliviada de no haber sido asesinada. El dolor en su cuerpo rápidamente se hizo esperar y marcas rojas aparecieron en su cuerpo delatando la golpiza que le estaban dando. Cuando sintió que el dolor ya no podía ser peor, el ruido de gritos y pisadas sonaron a lo lejos, deteniendo las patadas.

Nami escuchó con los ojos cerrados un par de golpes y gruñidos de pelea. Abrió los ojos curiosa y asustada de que hayan llegado más bandidos pero la mirada de una amigable pareja la observaban con pena. Un hombre mayor había noqueado a ambos hombres con una pala mientras que su pareja, una mujer con ambles rasgos, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Nami fue atendida por ambos amablemente, la mujer le pidió acompañarla a casa pero Nami se negó rotundamente. La niña tomó la bolsa que seguía tendida en el piso y solo se marchó sin mirar atrás. Subiéndose a su pequeño bote agarrando su doloroso estómago, navego de regreso a Cocoyashi llorando silenciosamente del susto por su primer robo.

Pero había aprendido algo importante ese día.

Su cabello solo era una molestia y debía cortarlo, con urgencia.

* * *

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Nojiko cortaba lentamente los mechones anaranjados de su pequeña hermana. Había curado sus heridas pero la cara de tristeza y miedo en Nami seguía sin desaparecer. La pequeña seguía apretando el borde de su vestido esperando que su hermana terminara pronto de cortar su cabello.

—Sabes que podemos vivir así… tenemos el plantío de Bellemere… ella querría-

—Ella querría que Arlong desapareciera. —La cortó rápidamente, hablando despacio. —Bellemere murió intentando que Arlong se fuera de aquí…

Nojiko quedó en silencio, midiendo las palabras que decir. Observó a su hermanita con tristeza silenciosamente.

—No tienes la obligación de hacer esto por todos... —Intentó hablarle dulcemente. —Puedes dejar a Arlong y volver a casa…

Nami tembló notoriamente y soltó un pequeño quejido, evitando echarse a llorar. Su hermana mayor solo intentaba protegerla y brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Nojiko cortó el último mechón que faltaba y suspiró con pena.

—Puedes volver conmigo, Nami.

La pequeña no aguantó las lágrimas en sus ojos y se soltó en llanto. Sintió los brazos de su hermana por su cuello y empujándola hacia atrás con su cuerpo para abrazarla cálidamente. Nami tocó sus brazos sollozando fuertemente y descargando su tristeza.

—No puedo hacerlo… no puedo, Nojiko. —Habló entre lágrimas. —No si puedo salvarlos…

Nojiko sintió sus propias lágrimas caer y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza anaranjada de la pequeña. En su mente, los recuerdos de ellas y Bellemere parecían tan lejanos a pesar de haber pasado solo unas semanas. La pequeña niña de 10 años que tenía por hermana parecía haber cambiado abruptamente a una más madura pese a su edad. Mientras que ella con solo 12 años se había quedado en completa soledad en aquella fría y abandonada casa, a su propio cuidado.

—Lo sé. —Nojiko sonrió en medio de lágrimas. —Pero estoy aquí para apoyarte…. Siempre estaré aquí.

* * *

Con 14 años, Nami se había vuelto una niña bella e ingeniosa. A tan temprana edad manejaba talentosamente temas como el clima y la navegación que cualquiera que se hiciera a la mar matarían por tener. Su cabello se mantenía igual de corto desde hace varios años, mientras que su sonrisa se había vuelto un poco más sincera, después de todo el dinero y sus capacidades como ladrona habían mejorado.

Ahora con mayores conocimientos y con ayuda de un par de mapas que había realizado en secreto, salía cada vez más lejos de su hogar en buscar de su ansiado dinero. Sus ojos habían conocido nuevos lugares y su mente se había ampliado considerablemente al empezar a conocer lo bello del mundo. Pero había solo algo que la molestaba y odiaría hasta el fin de sus días, piratas.

Sus ojos habían visto las imperdonables cosas que los piratas hacían día a día, es por aquella razón que la necesidad de acabar con ellos se había vuelto más latente. Si tenía que robar, sería a gente malvada como ellos y no personas que trabajan día a día incansablemente para llevar comida a sus hogares.

Sentada en el pequeño barco y con la vela desplegada, dejaba que la brisa la llevara a la siguiente isla tachada en su mapa. La leve sonrisa en su rostro se reflejaba en el pequeño collar de diamantes que observaba con su mano, no evitando preguntarse sobre la dueña original de aquel collar. ¿Lo extrañará? ¿Habrá sido de alguien importante? ¿Habrá sido de un valor sentimental? La sonrisa de Nami se perdió y en cambio frunció el ceño, apretando el collar y echándolo a la bolsa junto a un par de monedas que tenía. Si aquel collar era importante, era mejor que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a su pueblo y no en las manos de unos sucios piratas.

Observó un alocado mechón anaranjado y suspiró la brisa marina. Había evitado tantas veces ser capturada gracias a su cabello que agradecía haber tomado la decisión de cortarlo. Su cabello era su seguridad, mientras fuera corto, ella estaría a salvo, ¿No?

* * *

—Nami, ¿Por qué nunca has dejado crecer tu cabello?

La voz de Robin sonó a su lado mientras leía acostada en la cama. Mirándose al espejo, Nami seguía cepillando su corto cabello el cual se veía más rizado que de costumbre debido a la humedad de aquel lluvioso día. Recordó sus años de ladrona y un sentimiento amargo cruzó su corazón. El cepillo tiró suavemente su cabello y ladeó la cabeza, pensando.

—Bueno… siempre ha sido un estorbo al momento de pelear.

— ¿Te estorba? —Robin levantó la vista curiosa por su respuesta.

—Claro. —Respondió como si fuera obvio. Dejó el cepillo en la pequeña cómoda y se puso de pie camino a su propia cama. —Puede ser un punto débil en medio de una pelea… ¿Qué tal si alguien te toma del cabello?

—Bueno, mi cabello no es tan largo de todos modos, ¡Fufufu! —Robin rio suavemente apartando el libro y relajándose en la cama.

— ¿Y tú nunca te lo has cortado, Robin? —Nami se acomodó en la cama tapada hasta la cintura y mirando a su amiga, quien hizo lo mismo. Las pequeñas lámparas iluminaban cálidamente la habitación a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que corría afuera.

—No, siempre me ha gustado mi cabello. —Sonrió dulcemente. —Aun que sería interesante probar otro estilo, ¿No te parece?

Nami rio divertida ante la charla femenina que compartía con su amiga. Levantó un mechón de su cabello y lo alzó frente a sus ojos.

 _En realidad, siempre me he preguntado cómo se vería mi cabello más largo…_

—Solo digo que si te dejas crecer el cabello, ahora tendrás a alguien en tus espaldas cubriéndolo del peligro… o al menos Luffy si lo haría, ¡Fufufu! —Habló en voz baja con una burlesca sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su cama y apagaba la luz de la lámpara.

—Maldita Robin.

Nami suspiró audiblemente y le deseo buenas noches a su amiga apagando la lámpara. Se acomodó en la cama con una leve sonrisa y el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormida fue la sonrisa de su jovial capitán, riendo despreocupadamente.

* * *

Con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, Nami seguía observando el fondo del mar completamente ensimismada. La belleza del fondo marino la tenía completamente hipnotizada y la humedad del océano le traía bellos recuerdos que había extrañado tanto durante aquellos duros 2 años. Ahora, a bordo nuevamente del Thousand Sunny en dirección a la Isla Gyojin, sentía la emoción en su corazón como una niña.

Los pasos tras de sí no se hicieron esperar y la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver el familiar sobrero de paja de su capitán. Luffy se había apoyado a su lado, igual de emocionado que ella. El silencio estuvo presente por varias minutos, pero no fue para nada incómodo, aquel momento de privacidad y tranquilidad junto a Luffy había sido uno de esos momentos que había extrañado con todo su ser.

Los 2 años separados fue el tiempo necesario para aclarar sus pensamientos respecto a su capitán. Su corazón comenzó a latir nerviosamente a un lado de él, esperando que alguno iniciara una amigable plática.

—Dejaste tu cabello crecer… —Susurró a su lado, sin mirarla. En cambio, sus ojos seguían brillando de emoción viendo un cardumen pasar frente a sus ojos.

—Si… —Respondió igual de tranquila en medio de una sincera sonrisa. —Pensé que sería bueno un cambio.

—Me gusta. —Declaró sonriente, giró su rostro y la sonrisa infantil en su rostro se tornó a una especial, solo para ella. —Me gusta tu cabello largo, te ves linda.

Las mejillas de Nami se tornaron suavemente sonrojadas y desvió su mirada nerviosamente, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla. Tomó un mechón en su dedo y lo giró coquetamente, observándolo distraída.

—Siempre he sido linda. —Soltó burlesca, jugando con su capitán sacando la lengua.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario, ¡Shishishi! —Luffy apoyó la cabeza en su mano contra la barandilla, mirándola alegremente. —Siempre has sido linda para mí.

Nami se quedó en silencio, abriendo la boca levemente. Un segundo pareció minutos y Luffy solo se quedó ahí, mirándola dulcemente con esa sonrisa infantil y torpe que tanto lo caracterizaba. Nami intentó responder al elogio, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

¿Luffy diciéndole linda?

¡¿Luffy?!

¡¿SU LUFFY?!

Espera, ¡¿Dijo SU Luffy?!

El recuerdo del beso que compartieron en Water 7 la hizo sonrojar furiosamente, y cerrando la boca con un leve jadeo, se quedó mirando bobamente al chico, quien seguía sin dejar de sonreír.

Nami sabía que amaba a ese chico. Lo sabía por todas las veces que lloró pensando en él en Weatheria luego de la guerra de Marineford. Las veces que lloró pensando en el sufrimiento que estaba pasando en aquellos duros momentos. Las veces en que su mirada se tornaba triste al recordar su inocente sonrisa. Como sonreía bobamente al recordar sus infantiles juegos.

Nami sabía que se había enamorado de Monkey D. Luffy durante algún punto en su aventura. Pero no lo admitiría, no Señor. Primero muerta que admitir que su corazón había sido robado por el pirata más estúpido.

—Te ves linda sonrojada, ¡Shishishi!

Lindo, pero estúpido.

— ¡Oye Luffy! —Zoro gritó desde el otro lado del barco, apuntando con su Katana a los peces que pasaban por fuera de la burbuja. — ¡Aquí hay un par de peces que se ven apetitosos!

— ¡PECES! —Luffy saltó tras Zoro, quien había sido piñizcado disimuladamente en la espalda por Robin con una mano creada debido a la interrupción.

Nami suspiró profundamente, soltando una tonta sonrisa. Miró los peces totalmente desconcentrada pensando en su torpe sonrisa y tomó nuevamente un mechón de su anaranjado y ondulado cabello.

 _Tal vez… la idea de un cambio no fue tan mala…_

Miró a sus espaldas y observó silenciosamente a Luffy quien había sido golpeado junto a Zoro por Chopper y Usopp al intentar traspasar la burbuja.

"— _Te ves linda."_

 _Pero Robin tiene razón._

Luffy se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa mientras Usopp lo regañaba con furia. Levantó su mirada y encontró los achocolatados ojos de Nami. Bajo su sombrero, la colorina vio la dulce sonrisa que le regaló desde el otro lado del barco a pesar del regaño.

 _Sé que Luffy me cuidará la espalda cubriendo mi cabello del peligro._

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este one-shot, pero antes de despedirme quiero agregar un par de comentarios extra:**

 **1° Quise tomar esta temática porque siento que es bastante metafórica para un personaje como Nami. Comenzó como una chica que se cuidaba completamente sola y que tenía que cuidarse a sí misma, pero su cabello siempre fue corto y me imaginé una situación así como para que tuviera ese corte. Luego del Time-Skip apareció con el cabello largo y lo único que se me vino a la mente cuando la vi fue: el cabello largo es como su libertad, no tiene preocupaciones y puede vivir tranquilamente sin preocuparse de que la dañen, porque siempre habrá alguien que la proteja.**

 **2° Esto ocurre entre el lapso en que se van sumergiendo rumbo a la Isla Gyojin y antes de que llegue Caribou junto a su tripulación.**

 **3° Nami y Luffy solo se han besado una sola vez, aquel beso en Water 7 ¿Lo recuerdan? Solo por si tenían dudas. Nami no sentía nada por él aquella vez (o eso es lo que dice), lo besó por inercia al igual que Luffy, pero por parte de ella sus sentimientos fueron descubiertos durante los 2 años de entrenamiento… pero no quiero hablar mucho de eso porque tengo preparado otro one-shot para hablar sobre eso.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí mis comentarios. Nos leemos a la próxima y olviden comentar que tal les pareció, así se cómo proceder, y no olviden mandar sus sugerencias o idean para one-shot, soy abierta de mente xD Marigrin fuera.**


End file.
